LA ESPOSA SECRETA ADAPTACION
by anali88
Summary: Serena no sabia nada de su padre, hasta hace poco que dio con el, que pasara cuando un absurdo mal entendido la ponga frente al primer hombre que ha deseado físicamente y que no puede tener...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es de la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias

**La Esposa Secreta**

**(The Secret Wife)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 1**

Con el corazón resonando en su pecho como un tambor, Sere entró muy despacio en la iglesia, cuando ya todo el mundo lo había hecho, y se colocó en el último banco, para escuchar, desde una distancia prudencial, la misa en memoria de Mamo Shiels, hombre que había sido muy famoso en Londres. La iglesia estaba llena a rebosar de personas que habían querido decirle un último adiós.

Con un velo negro y la mirada baja, Sere se agitó, sumida en su propio dolor. Casi toda su vida la había pasado sola. Sólo unos pocos meses de su vida los había compartido con Mamo.

Pero aquel hombre sonriente y cariñoso se había ido, el hombre que le había dado todo el amor que le había faltado en su vida. Con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes, miró el anillo con una esmeralda que llevaba puesto en el dedo, hasta que se le desenfocó la visión. ¿La amaría alguien alguna vez tanto como él?

El murmullo de las voces la hizo volver a la realidad. Levantó su mirada y se dio cuenta de que el oficio había acabado y que la iglesia se había quedado casi vacía otra vez. Sintiéndose un poco desorientada, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida.

El velo se le enganchó en el banco y perdió el equilibrio.

Habría dado con sus huesos en el suelo, si no hubiera sido por una mano de un hombre que salió de nadie sabía dónde.

-¿Está bien? -le preguntó una voz muy dulce. Ella movió sus párpados, al comprobar que aquella voz la llenaba de dolor-. Será mejor que se siente...

-No... -Sere se estiró y se apartó un poco. Olvidándose de que se le había enganchado el velo, echó la cabeza hacia un lado y se le cayó al suelo, dejando su pelo al descubierto.

De forma involuntaria, levantó la mirada y se quedó horrorizada, palideció y a punto estuvo de que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Darien Chiba la estaba mirando, sintiendo al parecer las mismas emociones que a ella la habían dejado paralizada.

Era un hombre guapísimo, más guapo incluso de lo que parecía en las fotografías que le había enseñado Mamo.

Tenía el pelo muy negro y una boca muy sensual. Se sintió a punto de desfallecer cuando encontró su mirada, como si estuviera cayéndose por un precipicio. No podía respirar, ni siquiera hablar.

Un sentimiento de pánico se apoderó de ella.

-¿Quién es usted? -le preguntó él, con voz ronca, acercándose y devolviéndole el velo, que había recogido del suelo. Sere se quedó pálida y sintió que las piernas se le iban a doblar en cualquier momento. Darien Chiba era el hijo que Mamo y su esposa Neherenia, de procedencia griega, habían criado como si fuera propio.

-Su velo...

Estiró la mano hacia el niño que se había convertido en un hombre. No podía ser. Darien le agarró la mano.

-Por favor... -susurró Sere, intentando romper aquel contacto, deseando escapar de allí corriendo, del pánico que sintió.

-¡_Christos_! -exclamó Darien al reconocer la antigua esmeralda que adornaba su dedo-¿De dónde ha sacado ese anillo?

Sere apartó su mano y se marchó escaleras abajo. La brisa invernal agitó su melena rizada y el abrigo negro que llevaba desabrochado, mientras se abría paso a través de la multitud que se agolpaba en la calle, indiferente a los frenazos de los coches al cruzar la carretera.

Sere se paseó una vez más por las silenciosas habitaciones. Sin la presencia de Mamo, aquella casa parecía deshabitada. Después de haber borrado todo rastro de su presencia entre aquellas paredes, cerraría la puerta y volvería a su propio mundo.

De todas formas no habría durado mucho, se dijo a sí misma.

Ella amaba su libertad, aunque había permitido que Mamo la retuviera a su lado. Él la había persuadido, presionado y suplicado hasta conseguir que ella se trasladara a aquella casa, dispuesta a convertirse en lo que él quería que fuera, con tal de complacerle, pero sabiendo también que tarde o temprano se rebelaría.

-Soy un espíritu independiente -le había comentado ella en una ocasión.

-Tu independencia te ha sido impuesta y ha sido demasiada responsabilidad para una chica tan joven -había contraatacado Mamo, haciendo un gesto de desaprobación-. Ya no es necesario que cargues más con esa responsabilidad, porque me tienes a mí.

Y ella se había reído y discutido, pero no mucho, sabiendo que él no podía entender la vida que ella había llevado, al igual que ella tampoco podía entender el mundo en el que vivía él.

Por lo cual tuvieron que tratar de entenderse y hacerse concesiones uno al otro.

Había tenido mucha suerte, pensó con cierta amargura. Cuatro meses de plena felicidad era mucho más de lo que la gente conseguía en toda una vida. Cuatro meses de amor incondicional, desprendido. Los buenos recuerdos borraban los malos.

Nadie podría quitárselos. Como tampoco podían quitarle el anillo que había pertenecido a la familia Shiels durante dos siglos, una reliquia que Mamo le había puesto en el dedo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-A partir de ahora volverá a cobrar vida de nuevo, porque ahora está donde realmente pertenece.

Sere recordó los ojos de incredulidad cuando Darien reconoció aquel anillo.

Bien podría haberle dicho que sólo había aceptado aquel regalo de Mamo. Si hubiera sido más avariciosa, podría haberle sacado todo lo que hubiera querido, porque Mamo estaba dispuesto a ponerle el mundo a sus pies.

Simplemente, no se imaginaba vivir con tanto dinero. Pero, como cualquier otra persona, era capaz de sentir envidia y compasión por sí misma.

Cuando tenía nueve años, Darien Chiba había perdido a sus padres, en un accidente de automóvil. Mamo y Neherenia lo acogieron en su casa y lo habían criado como un hijo propio.

A Mamo nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que a ella le pudieran molestar sus continuas referencias a las virtudes y talento de su hijo adoptivo.

De pronto, se dio cuenta del silencio que la rodeaba. Sintió un escalofrío al oír el eco de sus propios pasos. Debería haberse marchado el día que Mamo había fallecido, pero se había quedado tan impresionada que no había sabido cómo reaccionar.

Tan sólo seis semanas antes, le habían ingresado por un leve ataque al corazón.

Ella había sido la primera en quedarse a su lado, separándose a regañadientes cuando supo que Neherenia y Darien se dirigían al hospital desde el aeropuerto.

-¡Quédate! ¡Que se vayan todos al infierno! -había exclamado Mamo al enterarse.

-Sabes que eso no es posible. No puedes hacerle eso a tu mujer -le había susurrado Sere, cuando en realidad lo que tenía que haber hecho era quedarse y enfrentarse a todos.

-Nunca la llamas por su nombre -le había dicho Mamo, suspirando con dificultad.

Y ella se había sonrojado, evitando su mirada, sintiéndose culpable y dolida.

Neherenia había sido la esposa de Mamo durante más de treinta años. Una esposa leal, a la que él había traicionado con crueldad. Pero el hecho de que Neherenia no supiera que la había traicionado no servía para que Sere aceptara de buen grado aquella situación.

Sere había estado entrando y saliendo a escondidas del hospital durante toda una

semana, su natural optimismo había desvanecido los miedos que sentía por la salud de Mamo. Además, sólo tenía cincuenta y cinco años. Pero el problema era que trabajaba mucho.

¡Cuánto habían hablado de las cosas que iban a hacer en el futuro! A ninguno de los dos se le había ocurrido que el futuro iba a acabar en cuestión de semanas.

Hicieron un crucero por las islas griegas, pero el mismo día que habían vuelto a Londres, Mamo había sufrido otro infarto.

-¡Ha muerto en cuestión de minutos! -le había dicho la secretaria llorando, cuando llamó por teléfono a su oficina-. ¿Con quién hablo? -le había preguntado, ya que Sere no llamaba nunca. Pero cuando Mamo no había ido a comer, empezó a preocuparse.

Sere recordó que había colgado el teléfono. Naturalmente no podía ir al funeral en Grecia. Con un gran dolor de corazón, por sentirse excluida, había ido a la misa que se celebró después. Allí fue donde se encontró con Darien Chiba. Aquel encuentro fue desconcertante. Debería haber hecho las maletas y haberse marchado mucho antes. Pero había querido estar unos momentos a solas en la casa en que había perdido al padre que había conocido durante tan corto espacio de tiempo.

-¿Serena...?

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Se volvió.

Darien Chiba estaba de pie, junto a la puerta de la habitación. Respiraba de forma entrecortada, avanzando hacia ella.

-¿No es así como te llamas?

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? -preguntó Sere. Su cuerpo se puso frío por el miedo-. ¿Cómo ha entrado?

-Eres una zorra -la insultó Darien, bloqueándole con su cuerpo la única vía de escape. No apartaba ni un segundo sus ojos de ella. Era como si la estuviera traspasando con la mirada.

Con un enorme esfuerzo, Sere se recompuso un poco, a pesar de haberse quedado

Completamente pálida.

-No sé quién es usted, ni qué es lo que quiere...

-¡Sabes perfectamente quién soy! -le contestó Darien acercándose un poco más a ella.

-¡Apártese de mí! -rígida por la tensión, Sere se preguntó cómo había podido averiguar quién era.

-Ojalá pudiera -respondió Darien, con los puños apretados.

Sere retrocedió hasta que sus piernas chocaron contra la cama.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Me gustaría borrarte de la faz de la tierra, pero no puedo. Eso es lo que más me altera. ¿Cómo pudiste persuadir a Mamo de hacer algo tan insensato?

-¿Hacer qué? -preguntó, demasiado asustada como para razonar.

-¿Cómo has podido convencer a uno de los hombres más decentes que he conocido para que sacrificara su honor y lealtad a su familia?

-No sé de lo que está hablando.

-¿Sabes lo que hizo Mamo pocos días antes de su muerte? -preguntó Darien, mirando la maleta que había encima de la cama con cara de desprecio. -¿Sabes cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras cuando murió en mis brazos?

Sere negó con la cabeza. No sabía que Darien hubiera estado con su padre cuando éste murió. Esa información la reconfortó. Mamo no había estado solo a la hora de su muerte.

Darien había estado con él. Y aunque a ella no le gustara, sabía lo mucho que él significaba para su padre.

Darien se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Sus ojos negros como la noche la miraban con desprecio.

-¡Lo último que dijo fue tu nombre!

-Oh.

-Me hizo jurar por mi honor que te protegería y respetaría sus últimos deseos. ¡Pero yo no sabía ni que existías! -Darien dio rienda suelta a otro ataque de ira-. ¡Redactó de nuevo el testamento, y si no fuera porque la publicidad destrozaría a Neherenia, lo llevaría ante cualquier tribunal europeo para crucificarte, por avariciosa y calculadora, y para conseguir que no te lleves un céntimo!

-¿Un nuevo testamento? -apretó los dientes mientras aguantaba aquella serie de insultos. Su rostro fue recuperando poco a poco el color. Por lo menos ya entendía la razón de la presencia de Darien Chiba en aquella casa, y el porqué de todo aquel enfrentamiento.

Mamo le había dejado una parte de su herencia en el testamento, a pesar de que ella le había dicho que no quería ni necesitaba nada.

-Hace meses, Neherenia empezó a sospechar que había otra mujer en su vida. ¡Y yo me reí de ella, diciendo que eran temores infundados! La convencí diciéndole que Mamo se pasaba tanto tiempo en Londres porque dedicaba mucho tiempo al nuevo negocio. Qué ingenuo. No tuve en cuenta que incluso el hombre más honrado del mundo podía caer en las garras de una mujer joven y bella. Mamo estaba obsesionado contigo... murió pronunciando tu nombre.

-Me amaba -murmuró Sere, con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas.

-¡Y yo estaría dispuesto a que me colgaran, antes de que Neherenia se enterase de todo! –gruñó Darien.

Sere empezó a entenderlo todo. Era evidente que Darien Chiba no sabía quién era.

Asumía que era la típica amante que muchos hombres instalaban en un confortable

Apartamento. Era cómico, pero no podía reír. Apretó los labios con fuerza. Mamo no había revelado su secreto para proteger a su esposa. La traición que había cometido veintiún años atrás, se había ido a la tumba con él. Y debía respetar los deseos de su padre. La verdad sólo causaría más daño. ¿Y qué iba a conseguir con ello?

No necesitaba lo que Mamo le había dejado. Tenía su vida propia y no tenía ningún deseo de poseer nada de lo que por derecho pertenecía a la viuda de su padre.

Moralmente no sería correcto. Pero el anillo era algo diferente. Era el único vínculo a una herencia y un pasado del que había carecido toda su vida.

-Como puedes ver, me marcho -Sere levantó la cabeza y lo miró con antipatía-. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. No tenía pensado quedarme y poner en un apuro a nadie...

-Si fuera tan sencillo, no estaríamos manteniendo esta conversación tan desagradable -interrumpió Darien-. ¡Sería yo el que te habría echado de esta casa!

-¿De verdad? -le desafió.

Darien miró la maleta que había sobre la cama.

-Seguro que no habías pensado marcharte para siempre. Seguro que tenías pensado hacer un viaje y luego volver.

-¿Para qué voy a gastar saliva tratando de convencerte de lo contrario?

-No estoy dispuesto a escuchar ningún insulto de una zorra -le contestó, muy acalorado.

Sere no había pretendido insultarle, pero aquellas palabras la enojaron.

-¡Márchate! -le gritó-. ¡Márchate y déjame sola, cerdo ignorante!

-Sólo cuando me respondas a una pregunta -respondió Darien entre dientes-. ¿Estás embarazada?

Sere se quedó de piedra, bajó la mirada y enrojeció.

-Sólo si estás embarazada podría entender lo que ha hecho Mamo -concedió Darien a regañadientes. Sere se dio cuenta de que aquella posibilidad le ponía enfermo. Su piel dorada había adquirido una palidez insana. Así era como Darien reaccionaría si se enterara de la verdadera relación que existía entre Mamo y ella.

Nadie podría poner objeción alguna a que la hija de Mamo, aunque nadie supiera que existía, pudiera reclamar su herencia. Si le hubiera dicho la verdad, seguro que en aquel momento no la estaría insultando. Ella era la hija de Mamo, su única hija, la única que tenía sangre de los Shiels...

-¿Por qué no respondes? -Darien avanzó unos pasos y apretó los puños-. En nada va a cambiar mi opinión sobre ti si estás embarazada, pero si lo estás, te pido disculpas por haberte gritado.

Sere se quedó un poco sorprendida. ¿Se estaría arrepintiendo por la forma que la había tratado? ¿Tendría miedo de que ella fuera un peligro para conseguir el control de todos los negocios de Mamo? La idea de que ella pudiera estar embarazada de Mamo debía de ser un peligro para Darien Chiba.

-Pero te aseguro una cosa -le advirtió-. Si estás embarazada tendrás que hacerte todas las pruebas necesarias para demostrar que el hijo es de él.

-¿No crees que eso sería algo terrible para Neherenia?

Él dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones, haciendo un ruido sobrecogedor, con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-Tu maldad es increíble...

La verdad era que nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras, Sere se había arrepentido. Por un momento sintió deseos de arremeter contra Neherenia y Darien, pero se avergonzaba de haber sido tan rencorosa. Bajó la mirada, cerró la maleta y la retiró de la cama.

-No estoy embarazada. Puedes irte tranquilo, Darien. No soy un peligro ni para ti, ni para Neherenia -murmuró.

En aquel momento, se oyó el timbre de la puerta, rompiendo un poco la tensión que se sentía en aquella habitación.

-Debe de ser mi taxi -Sere pasó a su lado. Le temblaron las piernas, pero la sostuvo un sentimiento de superioridad innata. Su padre había estado muy confundido con respecto a Darien, su guardián y su hijo en todo, menos en su apellido.

Se alegró al comprobar que Darien no era Don Perfecto.

Mamo había sido bastante ingenuo al pensar que Darien iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos a su hija natural. Sere nunca se había creído lo que le había dicho Mamo, que Darien se alegraría de saber que tenía una hermana. Darien había reaccionado como ella había supuesto, ante la idea de que Mamo pudiera tener otro hijo. Con sorpresa y horror, ante la posibilidad de que aquel hijo pudiera quitarle parte de su herencia. Levantó la cabeza muy alta, y pensó que ella era una persona con mejor corazón que Darien Chiba.

-¡No abras esa puerta! -gritó Darien. Sere volvió la cabeza. Estaban en mitad de la escalera y tenía la mirada clavada en ella.

-¿Pero qué...?

-¡Calla! -susurró él, moviendo su mano en tono arrogante, para poner más énfasis a sus palabras.

Con una exasperación que no trató de ocultar, Sere no le hizo caso y abrió la puerta. Se quedó helada al comprobar que la persona que había llamado no era el conductor del taxi.

Una mujer delgada y no muy alta, vestida de luto, la estaba mirando con cara de sorpresa.

Cuando notó la presencia de Darien detrás de ella, retrocedieron unos pasos y frunció el ceño.

Ver a la mujer de su padre en carne y hueso la dejó sin respiración. No podía mover ni un músculo de la cara. De pronto, sintió una mano en su hombro.

Darien pronunció unas palabras muy suaves en griego, pero comprobó que su cuerpo estaba en tensión.

Sin decir una palabra, la mujer tomó su mano y le miró la esmeralda que llevaba en uno de sus dedos.

-El anillo de los Shiels -susurró, moviendo de lado a lado la cabeza-. Mamo te dio el anillo para ella. Qué tonta he sido. Debía habérmelo imaginado. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No me parecía el momento más indicado para hacerlo público...

-Sólo a un hombre se le pueden ocurrir esas cosas. Como si la noticia de que te vas a casar no me fuera a alegrar, a pesar de las circunstancias.

Sonrió y cambió la expresión de su cara.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado saliendo con mi hijo?

-¿Saliendo? -repitió Sere, sin acabar de creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

-Hace muy poco -respondió Darien por ella.

-Pero tendrías que habérmelo dicho -le reprendió Neherenia, en tono cariñoso-. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me puede angustiar tu felicidad? Si supieras cuántas cosas se me han pasado por la imaginación, antes de venir a llamar a esta puerta.

En aquel instante, se oyó el claxon del taxi.

-Mi taxi -murmuró Sere.

-¿Te marchas? Pero si te acabo de conocer -protestó la mujer un poco desilusionada.

-Es que Serena tiene que tomar un avión y ya llega tarde -inventó Darien, levantando la maleta de Sere, antes de que ella lo hiciera.

-Serena. Es un nombre muy bonito -musitó Neherenia después de unos momentos de óname por haber llegado tan de improviso. Me habría gustado pasar un poco más de tiempo juntas.

-Siento mucho tener que marcharme tan rápidamente -murmuró Sere, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

Darien ya había abierto la puerta del taxi. Cuando ella iba a entrar, le agarró la mano, agachó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada fría y amenazadora.

-Todavía tenemos que hablar. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

-Nunca.

-Volverás a por el dinero, seguro -dijo Darien con los dientes apretados, para que no le oyera Neherenia-. Ahora tengo que despedirme de ti como si fuera tu novio.

Inclinó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente. Sere se metió en el coche y ni siquiera se despidió con la mano, para dar un tono más realista a aquella farsa. Su corazón le latía tan rápido que se sintió enferma.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Estaba furiosa. Debería haberse ido antes de aquella casa. Debería haberse marchado nada más enterarse de la muerte de Mamo.

Le dio un vuelco el estómago. Vio la cara de Neherenia, como la primera vez que la había visto y reprimió un escalofrío. Cuando la vio, tenía un aspecto como si estuviera a punto de derrumbarse. Aquella mujer se había enterado de la existencia de aquella casa y había sido capaz de ir allí con valentía, sin saber bien lo que se iba a encontrar. Y al igual que Darien, sólo se había podido imaginar una causa para que Mamo mantuviera una segunda casa en Londres... que su marido que tanto amaba y que había perdido, tenía una amante.

Sere se sintió culpable. Si Darien no hubiera sido tan rápido de reflejos, ¿qué habría ocurrido? Si no le hubiera dicho que ella llevaba el anillo de los Shiels porque estaban comprometidos, ¿qué habría pensado la mujer de Mamo?

Sere se compadeció de aquella mujer que nunca había sido hecho daño a nadie, y que no había hecho otra cosa que sufrir decepciones en su vida. Neherenia nunca había podido darle un hijo a Mamo. Tan sólo una vez llevó su embarazo a término, pero cuando nació el niño, nació muerto.

Neherenia se sumió en una profunda depresión y dejó que Mamo tratara de superar solo sus penas. El matrimonio empezó a desmoronarse. Fue durante aquel tiempo cuando Mamo le fue infiel con la madre de Sere, Ikuko.

Antes de subirse al tren que la llevaba de vuelta a Yorkshire, Sere entró en una cabina de teléfonos. Marcó el número de la casa, rezando para que Darien estuviera todavía allí.

Cuando oyó su voz, tragó saliva y dijo:

-Soy Sere. Sólo quiero que sepas que antes hablaba en serio. Puedes quedarte con el dinero, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿A qué estás jugando? -respondió Darien, al otro lado de la línea-. ¿Crees que me impresionas? Neherenia se ha ido y tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Si no hubiera venido, no te habría dejado marcharte. ¡Te exijo que vuelvas aquí ahora mismo!

Sere apretó los dientes. Lo último que deseaba era hablar con él. Había llamado sólo para saber si Neherenia se había ido tranquila. Había llamado para saber si la mujer de su padre no había sospechado nada de aquella farsa.

-Yo...

-¿Crees que tengo todo el día para hablar con una fulana como tú? -la insultó Darien.

-¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando? -Sere le contestó, perdiendo el control-. ¿Con una descerebrada a la que puedes insultar? Pues deja que te diga una cosa. ¡Hace falta algo más que unos insultos y un traje elegante para impresionar a esta fulana que no tiene intención de cruzarse en tu camino nunca más en su vida!

Con mano temblorosa, Sere colgó el teléfono y levantó su maleta, furiosa por haber llamado.

Ahora que su padre había muerto, no podía permitirse esa clase de debilidades.

Estaba de vuelta en el mundo real, no en el mundo que Mamo había creado para ella. Lo único que podía conseguir siendo débil era una patada en la boca...


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es de la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias

**La Esposa Secreta**

**(The Secret Wife)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 2**

Haruca entró con gesto de cansancio en la cocina. Medía más de uno noventa, era ancho de hombros y tenía una impresionante capacidad torácica, pero el duro trabajo había pasado factura a su impresionante físico.

-¿Te has acordado de comprar cervezas?

Sin levantar la cabeza de la cocina grasienta que estaba limpiando, Sere lo miró con gesto de incredulidad.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-No te enfades conmigo -Haruca la miró poniendo cara de no entender nada-. Deberías haberme llamado por teléfono. Si hubiera sabido que ibas a venir, le habría mandado a Lita que limpiara un poco...

Sere lo miró con cara de desprecio.

-Tu hermana se mata a trabajar todo el día. Debería darte vergüenza, Haruca. Cuando nos trasladamos aquí, dijiste que ibas a colaborar. Me voy unos días, vuelvo y me encuentro la casa hecha un desastre y el jardín lleno de basura.

Haruca levantó sus inmensos pies, expresando su incomodidad.

-No he limpiado, porque no te esperaba.

-Deja de buscar excusas. Emplea esos músculos para retirar esas asquerosas bañeras del jardín y meterlas en el granero.

-En el granero no cabe ya nada más.

-¡Pues deshazte de ellas! ¡Esto parece una chatarrería!

-¿Deshacerme de ellas? ¿Estás loca? -exclamó Haruca, horrorizado al oír aquella sugerencia-. Puedo sacar más por una bañera, que lo que tú sacas vendiendo baratijas en el puesto.

Sere no supo qué responder. Haruca había sido su mejor amigo desde los trece años.

Suspiró.

-¿Por qué no vas y te das una ducha? Yo te ayudaré a limpiar el jardín después.

Pero Haruca se quedó y se aclaró la garganta.

-Debería habértelo dicho ayer, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo... Siento mucho lo de tu padre. Lo pierdes, cuando lo acababas de conocer.

Sere sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Era un tipo estupendo -murmuró y tragó saliva-. Por lo menos he de estar agradecida de haber podido conocerlo.

-Sí -frunciendo el ceño, Haruca dudó unos instantes antes de ponerse en movimiento-. ¿Pero por qué te viniste de Londres tan deprisa, cuando te ha dejado una buena parte de su herencia?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Sere... no puedes seguir escapando de la gente y de las situaciones que te molestan.

Sus pómulos se encendieron. Volvió la cabeza, en actitud defensiva. No le sentó nada bien que le recordara aquello que había sido un hábito en ella cuando era más joven.

-Ni tampoco puedes olvidarte de una herencia. El ejecutor testamentario te encontrará. Ese es su trabajo.

-No lo va a tener fácil. No le dejé la dirección.

-Acepta lo que te pertenece. Deja el puesto en el mercado y abre una tienda de antigüedades aquí, que es lo que siempre has querido hacer -comentó Haruca-. Y luego, y entre los dos podemos comprarle a mi tío este sitio, en vez de tenerlo en alquiler.

Aquel era el defecto de Haruca, pensó Sere. Era incapaz de dejar pasar la ocasión de hacer algo de dinero. Seguro que eso le haría millonario antes de que cumpliera los veinticinco años.

Su negocio de restauración de antigüedades iba viento en popa.

-Podrías vivir mejor. Eso era lo que tu padre quería -continuó Haruca tratando de

Convencerla-. ¿Por qué te vas a sentir culpable por su viuda? ¡Seguro que no la ha dejado en la calle!

Sere se dio la vuelta, pálida y furiosa, pero después de haberle dicho lo que pensaba, Haruca se había ido escaleras arriba, antes de que ella pudiera llegar siquiera al recibidor. Frustrada por no haberle podido decir que se metiera en sus asuntos, frunció el ceño y miró los restos de comida y latas de cerveza que había tirados por el recibidor. Arrugó la nariz. Tardaría días en limpiar todo aquello. Con un gruñido, se pasó la mano por la espalda y salió a ver la luz del sol.

Una limusina de color plateado estaba acercándose. Aquel vehículo tan impresionante aparcó detrás del camión de Haruca. Mientras Sere miraba la escena, un conductor con uniforme salió y abrió la puerta de la parte de atrás del coche. Sere empezó a caminar hacia el granero.

Era el único día de la semana que Haruca no estaba haciendo negocios, pero nunca dejaba escapar a un cliente. Sin embargo, cuando vio que un hombre de pelo negro, muy alto, salía del interior, Sere se quedó clavada en el sitio donde estaba.

El sol acentuaba su piel dorada y la masculinidad de su rostro. Se dirigió hacia ella, acortando a cada zancada la distancia que los separaba, con una gracia en el caminar como la del león cuando sale de caza. Sere encontró su mirada. El estómago le dio un vuelco y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

-Darien les parece irresistible a todas las mujeres -le había dicho Mamo en una ocasió creo que se haya encontrado nunca con nadie que lo haya rechazado. Por desgracia eso le ha hecho mantener una postura bastante cínica hacia el sexo opuesto.

Sere alejó aquel recuerdo de su mente y se encontró que la miraban como ella podría mirar a una cucaracha. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que llevaba la camiseta sucia y los vaqueros rotos. Pero más furiosa se puso al comprobar lo mucho que le importaba lo que él pudiera pensar de ella.

-Es mejor que hablemos dentro -le dijo Darien.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-No fue difícil. Encontré la dirección en el diario de Mamo.

-Pues yo no quiero verte -Sere respondió muy acalorada-. Así que será mejor que te vayas.

-No me iré hasta que no hayamos llegado a un acuerdo -Darien la estaba mirando con arrogancia-. ¿Cuántos años tienes? -le preguntó.

-Veinte... aunque eso no es de tu...

-¿Veinte? -Darien la miró sorprendido, con un gesto de desagrado en la boca-. ¿Pero qué estaría pensando Mamo?

-No lo que tú piensas, está claro -respondió Sere con desprecio.

-Lo que no logro entender, con toda mi experiencia, es la forma de pensar de una fulana - respondió Darien, sin inmutarse.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-Será mejor que lo discutamos dentro.

-Te he preguntado que de qué estas hablando -le recordó Sere.

Darien se quedó en pie, junto al desordenado vestíbulo, mirándola con desprecio.

-¡Vives como los cerdos! -la recriminó-. Sin lavarte y en una casa llena de suciedad.

Si entrara en esa habitación, me empezaría a picar todo el cuerpo. Sería mejor que llamaras para que la desinfectaran.

Sere se quedó boquiabierta, sin saber bien qué responder. Se echó a un lado cuando él se dio la vuelta para salir otra vez.

-Mejor saldremos fuera, para respirar aire fresco.

Con las mejillas encendidas, Sere le dijo:

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Tranquilízate -le dijo, mirándola como si la estuviera amenazando-. Tranquilízate y escucha. Mamo era todo un caballero, pero yo no. Y ya sé a qué jugabas. Ya sé por qué Mamo cambió su testamento: Lo hizo sin consultárselo a su abogado, poniendo por testigos a sus criados, dejando el testamento en su escritorio el día que volvió a Londres. Tenía miedo de que le diese otro infarto y estaba muy preocupado por tu futuro. ¿Por qué?

El corazón de Sere empezó a latir con fuerza.

-Yo... yo...

La miró con frialdad, sin importarle su agitación.

-Antes de que Mamo hiciera el viaje para recuperarse, le dijiste que estabas embarazada, ¿no es cierto?

-¡No digas tonterías! -contestó Sere.

-Lo que querías era que se divorciara de Neherenia. Lo presionaste y le mentiste, porque no estás embarazada. Si lo hubieras estado, me lo habrías dicho ayer.

Sere se quedó mirándolo, sin saber bien qué decir. Aunque todas aquellas suposiciones eran falsas, le asombraba cómo había sido capaz de maquinarlas.

Darien la miró con desprecio.

-Y mucho me temo que Mamo, en vez de resolver el problema, me lo dejó mí.

-No entiendo...

-Claro que no entiendes -confirmó Darien-. Seguro que piensas que te ha dejado una fortuna y que lo único que tienes que hacer es esperar sentada a recibir el dinero. Pero mucho me temo que te ha salido el tiro por la culata, porque Mamo no te ha dejado nada.

Sere frunció el ceño, en un esfuerzo por entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Pero dijiste que...

-Mamo me ha dejado todo a mí, como estaba escrito en su primer testamento. Pero en el nuevo añadió una condición para que yo heredara todo. Podré heredar su fortuna si me caso contigo.

-¿Casarte conmigo? -preguntó, sintiendo que la boca se le secaba-. ¿Casarte conmigo?

-Estaba claro que Mamo pensaba que estabas embarazada -dijo Darien, riéndose con amargura, al tiempo que se alejaba de ella-. Mamo redactó ese testamento sin saber bien lo que hacía. ¿Pero por qué? Porque quería que, si algo malo le pasaba, su hijo no quedara desamparado. Además, me imagino que no soportaría la idea de que Neherenia pudiera descubrir la verdad.

-Estás muy equivocado -protestó Sere, muy nerviosa-. Mi relación con Mamo era estrictamente platónica. Yo no le mentí. Yo...

-¿Crees que soy tonto? -le interrumpió Darien con desprecio-. ¡Vivíais juntos en esa casa y se había encaprichado de ti!

Sere no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en el banco del jardín, porque pensó que se iba a caer. Habiendo escuchado la retorcida interpretación de Darien, empezó a entenderlo todo. Sabiendo que no podía hacer público que era su hija, su padre había querido asegurar su futuro de alguna manera.

Y en un momento de locura, en un momento de desesperación y preocupación por su estado físico, Mamo había decidido algo que sólo a un loco se le podía ocurrir.

No, no a un loco. Más bien a un hombre chapado a la antigua, que pensaba que las mujeres eran seres vulnerables, que necesitaban la ayuda y el apoyo de un hombre fuerte y dominante.

-Eso no puede ser legal... -susurró Sere.

-Totalmente legal, pero hubiera sido mejor que ese testamento no hubiera visto la luz –comentó Darien con voz ronca-. Podría llevarse a los tribunales, ya que Mamo no previó qué sería de su fortuna si nunca se celebrase ese matrimonio. Por tanto, en estos momentos todas sus cuentas y sus negocios están bloqueados. Y es imposible emprender acciones legales sin que se entere Neherenia.

Sere no podía pensar con claridad.

-Pero ella debe saber todo esto.

-No lo sabe. Conocía el primer testamento, pero no sabe que existe uno nuevo. Lo

Encontramos cuando la secretaria de Mamo estaba limpiando su escritorio.

-¿Pero qué va a pasar con ella? No creo que Mamo fuera capaz de no dejarle nada a su esposa.

-Neherenia tiene dinero. Mamo no tenía familia. Ella compartía su deseo de que yo fuera su único heredero -la miró y apretó los labios-. Y por lo que a ti respecta, tampoco te interesa hacerlo público. ¡Si se te ocurre abrir la boca, no recibirás ni un penique!

Sere se puso en pie y le gritó:

-¡Yo no quiero nada!

Darien Chiba la estudió con ojos fríos y reflexivos.

-Si piensas que con esa actitud vas a lograr conseguir más dinero, estás muy equivocada. No tendrás más remedio que casarte conmigo. Y por las molestias recibirás un cheque por una buena cantidad de dinero, y el divorcio en cuanto eso se pueda solucionar.

-¿Estás loco? -Sere le preguntó sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo-. ¿Crees que estoy dispuesta a casarme para que tú puedas poner tus manos avariciosas en la fortuna de Mamo?

En aquel instante, se oyó el sonido de una ventana al abrirse.

-¿Sere? ¿Qué has hecho con las toallas? -le gritó Haruca.

Darien se quedó tenso y retrocedió unos pasos, para poder ver mejor al hombre de cuerpo medio desnudo que miraba por la ventana. Sere miró hacia arriba también al tiempo que pensaba que, desde donde estaban, Haruca parecía la variante rubia de King-Kong.

-Perdón... -murmuró Haruca, quitando su cuerpo tatuado y su velludo pecho de la vista-. No sabía que tenías visita...

-¿Quién es ese tipo? -le preguntó Darien Chiba, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Quieres que baje y me encargue yo de esto, Sere? -le preguntó Haruca.

-¡Si alguna vez necesito que me defiendas, es que estoy ya a tres metros bajo tierra! –le contestó Sere, ofendida por aquel ofrecimiento.

La ventana se cerró de nuevo.

-¡Mamo acaba de morir y ya has metido a otro hombre en tu cama! -sus brillantes ojos negros estaban inyectados de rabia.

Sere levantó la mano y le dio una bofetada, con tal fuerza que casi se le durmieron los dedos.

Darien Chiba se quedó atolondrado, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar.

Un silencio atronador los envolvió.

-Ya estoy harta de que me insultes -murmuró mientras los dientes le castañeteaban, tan sorprendida como él por la violenta respuesta que había tenido-. ¡Y como se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima, Haruca te pulverizará!

-Pues no parece que le hiciese nada a Mamo...

A pesar de estar avergonzada por haber utilizado a Haruca para amenazarlo, Sere se dio cuenta del tono profundo y cansino de la voz de Darien Chiba, el cambio indefinible que se había producido en aquel ambiente tan cargado.

La estaba mirando fijamente, con ojos ardientes. Sere encontró su mirada y el corazón le empezó a golpear el pecho, sintió un nudo en la garganta y le subió la temperatura del cuerpo.

-Eso... eso fue diferente -tartamudeó, indefensa ante aquella mirada que la hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido. Unos deseos sexuales que la llenaban de asombro y confusión. No podía pensar con claridad.

Darien Chiba dio un paso atrás, su cuerpo emitiendo una tensión casi eléctrica. Cerró sus ojos negros como el azabache y cortó la corriente que la había dejado desorientada y temblorosa.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos. Te doy doce horas para que lo pienses. Y si no aceptas, sabré presionarte en donde más te duele -le advirtió Darien en un tono de voz que la hizo temblar-. Puedo asegurarte que sé cómo hacerte la existencia bastante difícil. Esta casa la tienes en alquiler. ¿Qué pasaría si no te renovasen el contrato?

-¿No hablarás en serio?

-Si me dejara llevar por mis impulsos, ahora mismo estarías pidiendo en la calle. Vendré otra vez mañana.

-¿Cómo sabes que este sitio es alquilado? -le preguntó Sere, cuando él estaba alejándose.

Darien se dio la vuelta.

-También me gustaría pedirte algo -murmuró con voz aterciopelada-. Pareces una mujer que sabe complacer bastante bien a los hombres, así que por favor báñate antes de que venga mañana.

-¡Cómo te atreves!

La puerta de la limusina se cerró suavemente. Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, Sere se metió en la casa y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina. Estaba indignada. Por un momento sintió que iba a estallar. ¡La había llegado incluso a amenazar! Pero había que entender que Darien se jugaba demasiado...

¿Cuánto dinero habría dejado Mamo en metálico? Sintió un escalofrío al pensarlo.

Mamo había sido el propietario de un astillero, un hotel y una cadena de tiendas en Grecia. En el Reino Unido tenía negocios inmobiliarios. Su padre había actuado de forma impulsiva al modificar el testamento.

De pronto, sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Mamo siempre le había hablado de Darien con orgullo, afecto y admiración. También le había dicho que, en Grecia, los padres con una buena posición económica, influían en sus hijos, cuando éstos elegían esposa.

-¡Se ve que tienes sangre española! -le había respondido ella.

-Mallorquina -le había corregido su padre, orgulloso de haber nacido en Mallorca, a pesar de haber vivido en Grecia más de cuarenta años.

Apretó los puños. ¡Darien Chiba era un hombre despreciable! La había llamado zorra, guarra y fulana. Y lo peor de todo era que la había acusado de haber terminado con la vida de Mamo, por el sentimiento de ansiedad que había creado en él. El estómago le dio un vuelco. Ya podía hacer lo que quisiera contra ella, que no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Porque al fin y al cabo el que les había alquilado aquella casa era el tío de Haruca. ¡No estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego a Darien Chiba, sólo para que consiguiese la fortuna de Mamo!

-Ese que ha venido era tu hermanastro, ¿no? -Haruca se puso a su lado y lo miró a los ojos, que los tenía brillantes de las lágrimas-. ¿A qué otro conocemos que vaya por ahí en limusina?

-Sí era el favorito de Mamo.

-¿Le has dicho esta vez quién eres? -le preguntó Haruca con dulzura.

-¿Para qué? No tengo que decirle nada a ese desgraciado. Si Mamo no se lo dijo, no soy quién para decírselo.

-Es de suponer que Chiba vino hasta aquí por lo de la herencia. Sere reprimió la risa.

-¡No he heredado nada! ¡Mamo sólo me dejó a Darien!

-¿Cómo dices? -le preguntó Haruca, con cara de incredulidad.

-De hecho mi padre intentó imponérmelo, como si yo fuera una niña desvalida que necesitara protección -viendo la cara que ponía Haruca, Sere levantó la cabeza y se lo explicó todo.

-Dios mío -fue lo único que en un momento determinado del relato dijo Haruca, pero a partir de ese momento escuchó con atención.

-Y ese cerdo ignorante y arrogante piensa que yo voy a aceptar -Sere apretó los labios.

Haruca se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

-Tu padre le ha dejado en una situación bastante comprometida.

-¿Perdón?

Haruca movió la cabeza.

-¿Sabes con qué rapidez se puede hundir una empresa si no recibe dinero en metálico? Si el dinero no entra, tampoco sale...

-No sé nada de los negocios que tenía Mamo, ni tampoco quiero saberlo -contestó Sere.

-Piensa un poco Sere. Chiba está contra las cuerdas. No es de extrañar que esté tan furioso...

-¿De qué lado estás tú?

-Del de siempre, del lado del sentido común y del beneficio -contestó Haruca, sin disculparse-. ¿No te importa que los negocios de tu padre se hundan tan sólo por una cuestión legal? Es evidente que Chiba no quiere llevar esto ante los tribunales.

Sere se sonrojó, al darse cuenta de que no había considerado la situación desde los dos puntos de vista.

-Chiba ha venido a negociar con el enemigo, porque no tenía otra opción. Lo más rápido y lo más fácil es que cumpláis la voluntad de tu padre.

-No puedo creerme lo que estoy oyendo...

-Chiba te está ofreciendo recompensarte por las molestias. Me pregunto cuánto está dispuesto a poner encima de la mesa -comentó Haruca sonriendo, sin importarle la mirada de reprobación que Sere le estaba dirigiendo-. Tu problema, Sere, es que eres una idealista.

-Chiba no lo es, y yo tampoco.

-¿Por qué no tratas tú con él, cuando venga mañana? -le espetó Sere, poniéndose de pie.

-Si quieres, me quedo y me encargo de las negociaciones. Si tiene el mismo temperamento que tú, será mejor que vigile, para que no haya derramamiento de sangre. ¿Qué haríamos con su cuerpo? Un hombre muerto no puede extender ningún cheque.

-Yo no estaré aquí mañana -le informó Sere.

-Mira, esto es un negocio, nada más. Y antes de decidir lo que vas a hacer -murmuró Haruca, mirándola a los ojos-, piensa en los empleados de tu padre y lo que puede pasar con ellos si el negocio se viene abajo. No puedes castigar a Chiba, sin causar daño a otra gente.

-¡Yo no quiero castigar a nadie, sólo quiero que me deje en paz! -gritó Sere, saliendo de la habitación.

Envuelta en una vieja chaqueta, Sere movía los pies para mantenerse en calor mientras observaba el vaho que salía de su boca. En mañanas tan frías, el mercado siempre estaba muy tranquilo. Haruca se acercó y le puso un vaso de plástico con café en la mano. Sere lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Haruca se encogió de hombros, evitando su mirada.

-¿Qué tal va el negocio?

Haruca levantó un conejo de cerámica y frunció el ceño.

-¿Es de tu colección?

-Ya conseguiré otro.

-Nadie va a pagar eso por este conejo -le dijo Haruca, mirando la etiqueta.

-Ya ha preguntado alguna gente...

-Pero nadie que lo quisiera comprar. Lo estás poniendo tan caro, porque en realidad no quieres desprenderte de él.

Frunciendo el ceño ante consejos tan descorazonadores, Sere dio un sorbo de café.

-¿Se ha presentado esta mañana?

-Sí -Haruca colocó las figuras del puesto, sin levantar la cabeza-. Le dije dónde podría encontrarte.

-¿Cómo has podido decirle que estoy aquí? -le preguntó Sere, levantando la mirada al cielo.

-Yo cuidaré del puesto. Aquí viene...

Cuando Sere encontró la mirada de Darien Chiba, su corazón le dio un vuelco. Su mano le tembló y derramó el café por todas partes.

Darien se puso al otro lado del puesto, sus bellas facciones tensas por la impaciencia mientras miraba de forma despreciativa a su alrededor.

-¿Todavía te gusta jugar a las casitas?

Haruca se aclaró la garganta, se acercó a él y le puso el conejo en las manos.

-¿Quieres comprar una pieza única de cerámica de Sylvac?

-Esto es una baratija -dijo Darien, dejándola otra vez en su sitio.

-No creo que seas capaz de distinguir uno bueno de uno malo -contestó Sere, moviéndose hacia la otra parte del puesto, para ver si no se lo había descascarillado, al dejarlo en la mesa.

Darien no le prestó atención y miró a Haruca con desprecio.

-Ya entiendo. Tú lo que quieres es dinero por el tiempo que paso con la chica.

-Si eso es lo que crees, tío...

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? -Sere preguntó, poniendo un gesto de incredulidad, cuando Darien sacó la cartera y le metió un fajo de billetes en el bolsillo-. ¡Yo no quiero su dinero!

-Cuando alguien piensa que tiene que pagar por todo en esta vida, lo mejor es satisfacer sus deseos -contestó Haruca-. Llévatelo al bar, Sere.

-Yo no voy a ningún sitio con él. ¡De hecho, os podéis ir los dos al infierno juntos! –Sere empezó a caminar y, cuando pasó al lado de Darien, sintió que una mano en su antebrazo tiraba de ella.

-¡Suéltame!

-No se le ocurra ponerle la mano encima, o se las tendrá que ver conmigo -le advirtió Haruca mientras le daba una bolsa con la figura de cerámica-. Tome y trátelo con cuidado, a Sere le gustan mucho los conejos...

En un gesto de desprecio, Darien agarró la bolsa y la tiró en la papelera que había a su lado. El sonido que hizo el trozo de cerámica al romperse dejó a Sere boquiabierta.

-Hay alguna gente que no entiende de arte -gruñó Haruca.

Sere se soltó y se fue corriendo hacia la papelera, sacó la bolsa y se quedó pálida al ver que el daño era irreparable. Acarició durante unos segundos las piezas rotas y a continuación se encaró con Darien, con sus ojos verdes encendidos, como una tigresa.

-¿Por qué lo has roto? ¿Por qué lo has roto?

-¿Por qué estás gritando? -replicó él, con cara de incredulidad.

-Eres un cerdo egoísta, insensible... -le insultó Sere, llena de ira-. ¡Ni siquiera quería vender ese conejo!

-¿Qué quieres, montar una escenita aquí en público? -replicó Darien.

-Por lo menos yo no soy una persona malvada y destructiva.

-¿No pensarás que estaba dispuesto a que me vieran por ahí con esa baratija?

Con un tremendo esfuerzo, Sere logró tranquilizarse. Tragó saliva, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar. Cruzó la acera y puso el pie en la carretera, pero en ese momento una mano grande y poderosa tiró para atrás de ella, cuando un coche pasó a toda velocidad a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa, quieres suicidarte? -gruñó Darien.

-Me extraña que no me hayas empujado -le espetó Sere-. Ah, se me había olvidado. Yo sólo valgo algo si estoy vivita y coleando.

Empezó a caminar en dirección al bar que estaba al otro lado de la calle, donde todos los comerciantes del mercado iban a tomar café, pero su acompañante la llevó hacia el lujoso hotel que había a poca distancia. Sere levantó la cabeza y dudó unos segundos. Cuanto antes solucionara aquello, antes la dejaría en paz. Se sintió agotada. La noche anterior no había dormido mucho, pensando una y otra vez en su padre.

Seguro que a Mamo le hubiera sorprendido la animadversión entre Darien y ella. Seguro que cuando había redactado de nuevo el testamento, pensó que ella iba a decir su verdadera identidad. Al no decirle nada, Darien había asumido que ella era la amante de Mamo.

¿Por qué no le habría contado la verdad? Apretó la boca. En su mente, Darien Chiba había sido el enemigo, incluso antes de conocerlo. La muerte de Mamo no había hecho otra cosa que reafirmar ese sentimiento. En realidad, tenía envidia de que Darien hubiera crecido con todo el cariño y afecto de Mamo. ¿Por qué no admitirlo? A la misma edad, ella había perdido a su madre y la habían metido en un orfanato...

¿Por qué se comportaba de forma tan irrazonable? Darse cuenta de que se había comportado de forma injusta e inmadura la llenó de desasosiego.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La Esposa Secreta**

**(The Secret Wife)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 3**

Dos hombres con traje negro estaban esperando en el vestíbulo del hotel.

Parecían tensos. En cuando vieron a Darien se pusieron en pie. Entre ellos

Intercambiaron algunas frases en griego. El más joven se adelantó y apartó un par de sillones que había frente a la chimenea.

Darien se quitó su abrigo de lana de cachemira y chascó de forma indolente los dedos. Sere observó la escena fascinada. El segundo hombre se puso a su lado, inclinó la cabeza y recibió instrucciones. Al cabo de pocos segundos, llegaron las camareras con diferentes bebidas.

-¿Y a qué se dedican esos dos? -preguntó Sere.

-Netflye y Taiki son mis guardaespaldas.

-La verdad es que con la actitud con la que vas por la vida los necesitas -para disimular su desconcierto, Sere se quitó el sombrero y una masa de rizos brillantes cayó sobre sus hombros. En un gesto de impaciencia, se los apartó de la cara. Cuando se quitó la chaqueta y se quedó con el suéter que llevaba debajo, se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dirigieron.

-¿Qué estás mirando? -le preguntó con agresividad.

Frunció su ceño aristocrático, la miró con asombro y sonrió, dulcificando sus duras facciones. Aquella sonrisa fue como una luz en la oscuridad. Al cruzar su mirada con aquellos ojos negros como la noche, sintió que los músculos de su estómago se tensaban y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban.

-Tienes un pelo precioso -murmuró él.

-Sólo las muñecas de trapo tienen estos rizos -contestó Sere, mientras miraba el refresco que acababa de levantar de la mesa, sus sudorosas manos agarrándose al vaso, para disimular su temblor.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez en la iglesia, había pensado que su nerviosismo se debía a otras razones. Pero el día anterior, al verlo, su cuerpo había reaccionado de la misma manera, una respuesta sexual que la mortificó y la dejó confusa.

Era un hombre muy guapo, pero no era por eso por lo que ella se ponía nerviosa en su presencia. Darien Chiba poseía un encanto tan devastador que arrasaba lo que encontraba a su paso.

-Hay que reconocer que nos conocimos en circunstancias bastante dolorosas –murmuró Darien-. Pero será mejor que no discutamos y resolvamos este asunto de forma tranquila y civilizada.

-La verdad es que yo no he sido justa contigo -empezó a decirle, sintiéndose un poco tensa-. Pero es que tu reacción, insultándome y asumiendo cosas que no eran ciertas...

-No te entiendo -la interrumpió él.

-Yo no soy lo que tú piensas. Yo no era la querida de Mamo... -se puso colorada al decirlo en alto-. En realidad soy su hija.

Darien la miró a los ojos con gesto de incredulidad.

-¿Qué diablos piensas conseguir con una alegación tan grotesca?

-Es verdad. Ya sé que es difícil de creer, pero Mamo era mi padre.

Darien apretó los labios, con disgusto e impaciencia.

-Eso es mentira. Si tuvieras algún parentesco con Mamo, sus abogados lo sabrían.

Sere se quedó mirándolo. En ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que la verdad pudiera ser recibida con tanto desprecio.

-El problema es que no se lo dijo a nadie...

-¿Y qué prueba tienes de una alegación tan atrevida?

-Mira, fue Mamo el que me localizó...

-Tus alegaciones en cuanto al parentesco con Mamo sólo tienen que ver con los ceros que tengo que poner en el cheque -la interrumpió Darien con grosería-. ¡Y ahora, deja ya de contarme historias de hadas!

Sere bajó la cabeza. La tensión se apoderó de su estómago. La verdad era que no tenía ninguna prueba para demostrar su verdadera identidad. En el certificado de nacimiento no aparecía el apellido de Mamo por ningún sitio. Darien estaba tan convencido de que era una mentirosa, que ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a escucharla. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que la muerte de Mamo la había desposeído del único medio que tenía para demostrar que era su padre.

-Bueno, hablemos de negocios -le sugirió Darien.

Sintiéndose humillada, lo único que quería era levantarse y marcharse. Pero sabiendo que él no la iba a dejar en paz, prefirió seguir donde estaba.

-Si estás de acuerdo, haremos todos los preparativos para que la boda se celebre lo antes posible. El despacho de abogados que tengo en Londres se pondrá en contacto contigo. Una vez resuelto este problema, se te compensará económicamente con generosidad -le aseguró

Darien, antes de mencionar la cifra, que tenía una buena cantidad de ceros-. Lo único que te pido es discreción y que nos devuelvas el anillo de los Shiels.

Sere lo miró a los ojos.

-No.

-Es un legado de la familia. Tienes que devolvérnoslo.

-No -repitió.

-Aunque es muy antiguo, ese anillo no vale mucho. La piedra tiene un defecto.

Sere hizo una mueca de desagrado al sentir que el estómago se le revolvía.

-Tiene que haber otra forma de solucionar todo esto.

-Si la hubiera, ¿crees que estaría aquí pidiéndote que te cases conmigo?

El tono despreciativo con el que le hizo la pregunta la hizo sonrojarse. No, Darien Chiba no tenía otra opción. Era evidente. Tan evidente como lo que le desagradaba tener que pedirle su colaboración.

-No obstante, parece que a Neherenia le agradé -empezó a decirle-. Y piensa que estamos comprometidos. ¿Por qué hemos de mantener todo tan en secreto?

-Si supiera quién eres de verdad, ¿crees que pensaría lo mismo? -respondió Darien-. Se pondría furiosa. Y por lo que se refiera a lo nuestro, le diré que actué demasiado precipitadamente. No tiene por qué enterarse de lo de la boda. No quiero que la vuelvas a ver.

Sere bajó la mirada. Aunque los convenciera de que no era la querida de Mamo, no la iban a mirar mejor. Si aceptaba casarse con Darien por conveniencias, él heredaría todos los negocios de Mamo y sus empleados mantendrían el puesto de trabajo. Neherenia no tendría motivos para sospechar de nada, todo volvería a ser como antes y nadie sabría de la existencia de ella.

-Tú te quedas con el dinero, pero yo me quedo con el anillo -se puso la chaqueta al tiempo que se ponía en pie-. Si no tienes más que decir, me marcho.

-Yo prefiero pagar los favores que me hacen. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Yo sólo accedo a esto por respeto a Mamo. Sólo quiero que entiendas eso. ¿Pero, cómo vas a entenderlo, cuando sólo piensas en términos de dinero? -finalizó con disgusto, y se dio la vuelta.

-Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para la mujer de Mamo -contraatacó Darien.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron detenerse. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

-Son palabras bastante fuertes, viniendo de un hombre que se acuesta con la mujer de otro hombre cuando se le presenta la oportunidad.

A Darien Chiba le sorprendió tanto aquella respuesta que se levantó de la silla.

-¡_Christos..._!

Sere abrió sus ojos verdes, revitalizados por la cara que puso al oír aquella respuesta.

-De todos es conocido tu aventura con Beryl Metalia, la actriz. Conmigo no te hagas el mojigato.

Cuando Sere empezó a caminar, con la cabeza muy alta, oyó las palabras que le gritó en griego. Aquel conocimiento de su vida privada le había causado bastante sorpresa a Darien Chiba.

Mamo se había lamentado de aquella relación. En su opinión, Darien había caído, a sus veinticinco años, en las garras de una intrigante casada, cuyo marido cerraba los ojos a la infidelidad de su mujer, por los beneficios económicos que ello le reportaba.

Y aunque durante los últimos cuatro años, Mamo y Neherenia habían albergado la posibilidad de que aquella aventura se acabara pronto, Beryl había triunfado sobre todas las mujeres que había en la vida de Darien. Era posible que eso fuera lo que Mamo había pensado cuando volvió a redactar el testamento.

Mamo pensaba que el matrimonio haría que Darien se olvidara de su deseo por la mujer de otro hombre. Y mucho antes de que muriera, Sere se había dado cuenta de que Mamo había soñado con la posibilidad de que ellos dos se conocieran, se enamoraran y se casaran, introduciendo a su hija en la familia, de la única manera posible para no que su esposa no se sintiera herida.

Cuando la vio, Haruca frunció el ceño.

-No me digas que has rechazado su oferta otra vez.

-No, le he dicho que acepto. Incluso le he revelado mi verdadera identidad -le respondió Sere, sonriéndole-. Pero no me creyó.

Un poco sorprendido, Haruca la miró y le preguntó:

-¿Y por qué?

-¿Y por qué me iba a creer? No me parezco en nada a Mamo. Ni tampoco tengo ninguna prueba de ser su hija. De hecho, mientras hablaba con Darien Chiba, los últimos cuatro meses me han parecido una fantasía infantil -le confesó Sere, colocándose detrás del í que, si no te importa, prefiero dejar de hablar de este asunto...

-Pero Mamo tenía todas esas fotos que tu madre le envió, además de otras cosas.

-Si las tenía, nunca me las enseñó, y quién sabe lo que haría con esas fotos -contestó Sere, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero ahora eso ya no importa.

Esa misma noche, ya muy tarde, se oyó el ruido de la puerta de la calle. Medio dormida en el sofá, después de un día agotador, Sere se incorporó un poco asustada. Haruca apareció en el vestíbulo, muy alterado, con una revista bajo el brazo.

-Lita tenía esta revista. Además, me ha contado un montón de cosas sobre Darien Chiba.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -murmuró Sere, medio dormida.

-Mi hermana tiene un montón de revistas donde salen los ricos y los famosos. Nada más mencionarle su nombre, empezó a buscarme artículos de él. Chiba es un millonario griego –le informó Haruca-. ¡Está forrado! Tu padre no era nada comparado con él.

-¿Y? -preguntó Sere, mientras se ponía en pie.

-Sere... no rechaces nada antes o después de esa boda -le advirtió Haruca-Chiba no necesita el dinero de tu padre. No está bien que te quiten lo que es tuyo, sólo porque ese tipo quiera deshacerse de ti.

-Me voy a la cama...

-Estoy mirando por tus intereses, Sere. Tienes tus derechos -Haruca le dijo con impaciencia-. ¡Tu padre se levantaría de la tumba, si se enterase de lo que Chiba quiere hacer!

-Haruca, Darien Chiba no tiene nada que a mí me interese.

¿Sería verdad que Darien era más rico que su padre? La verdad, Mamo no iba por ahí montado en una limusina y dos guardaespaldas. Se encogió de hombros. ¿Pero qué más daba? Y aunque fuera muy rico, también podía ser que fuera muy avaricioso. No obstante se llevó la revista a la cama. Había una foto de Darien, vestido con un traje muy elegante. Una rubia impresionante estaba agarrada a su brazo, como si tuviera miedo de que se le fuera a escapar. Sere miró a la rubia con pena. Darien era el típico machista al que le encantaba llevar las riendas de una relación. Incluso ella, que no tenía mucha experiencia, se había dado cuenta de ello, desde el primer momento.

Cuando tres semanas más tarde, Sere entró en el registro civil, luchaba por superar su nerviosismo. Aunque la molestaba la obsesión de su padre por proporcionarle el estilo de vida que habría tenido si la hubiera reconocido como hija, sabía que había redactado aquel testamento con sinceridad, y aquello la hacía sentirse culpable y desleal.

Cuando aparcó su furgoneta, observó la limusina. Los guardaespaldas la esperaban fuera.

Ninguno de los dos iba vestido para soportar la primavera de Yorkshire. Estaban ateridos de frío y el más joven, Taiki, estaba estornudando. Los dos hombres se anticiparon y le abrieron la puerta.

-Llegas tarde -le dijo Darien, dirigiéndose hacia ella a grandes pasos.

-Pero he llegado -contestó Sere-. Y no me mires así.

-¡_Theos..._! ¿No te compró Mamo ropa decente?

Sere se puso colorada, apretó la boca y observó lo bien que le quedaba el traje azul marino, la camisa de seda y la corbata dorada.

-¿No creo que se te haya ocurrido pensar que iba a vestirme de novia para esta farsa?

-Esto no es una farsa -gruñó Darien-. Vamos a contraer matrimonio.

Al cabo de unos segundos, un funcionario se acercó a ellos y los invitó a pasar a una sala, donde se iba a celebrar la ceremonia. Sere se quedó helada.

-No me gusta esto nada -susurró Sere. Darien le dio la mano y tiró de ella.

-Tendrás que hacerlo por Neherenia.

Sere palideció al oír el nombre de la viuda de su padre. Aquello era una tapadera, una maniobra para que Darien heredase todo el dinero de Mamo. Concentró su atención en una flor casi marchita que había en una de las mesas, y minutos más tarde, también miró con cierto asombro el anillo que le ponía Darien en su dedo.

-Al parecer has venido en tu propio coche -murmuró Darien, cuando salieron a la calle-. Dame las llaves.

Sere frunció el ceño.

-¿Las llaves? -ya las tenía en la mano-. ¿Para qué?

Sin decir una palabra, Darien se las arrebató y se las tiró a Taiki, diciéndole algo en griego.

Todo transcurrió con tanta rapidez que se quedó boquiabierta. Vio a Taiki marcharse con las llaves.

-¿A qué estás jugando? -le preguntó furiosa.

-Llevará el coche a tu casa. Nosotros vamos a pasar la noche en un hotel -Darien la puso una mano en el hombro al mismo tiempo que se acercaba la limusina.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Si nos separásemos justo después de la ceremonia, todo el mundo sospecharía.

-¿Quién?

-No estoy dispuesto a que nadie me pueda acusar de casarme por conveniencia.

-Pero si eso es lo que acabas de hacer.

-¿Y no crees que sería una estupidez por mi parte hacerlo público?

-¡No pienso pasar la noche contigo! -le dijo Sere muy acalorada.

-No tienes otra opción. Es parte del trato.

Sere se cruzó de brazos y se negó a moverse.

-De ninguna forma -dijo otra vez-. ¡No me fío de ti ni un pelo!

-¿Quieres que te ayude a entrar en el coche? -sugirió en tono de amenaza.

Durante un instante, Sere estuvo dudando qué hacer, pero al cabo de los pocos segundos entró en la limusina.

-¡Un hombre que tiene que utilizar su fuerza para convencer no es un hombre! -le gritó.

-Cada vez que me gritas me dan ganas de pegarte tan fuerte que temas incluso levantar la cabeza otra vez. No sé cómo Mamo podía soportar esa boca que tienes.

-A mí no me pasa nada en la boca...

-La verdad es que tienes una boca muy sensual... hasta que la abres.

Un tanto desconcertada, Sere se sonrojó.

-No me gusta que me hablen de esa manera.

-No me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que decir -respondió Darien con voz cansina-. Nadie lo hace.

De forma involuntaria, Sere se puso tensa, sintiendo un escalofrío, a pesar de la cálida temperatura de aquel coche tan lujoso.

-No quiero pasar la noche en el hotel contigo.

-Pero lo harás. Es parte del acuerdo. No puedo correr el riesgo de que este matrimonio pueda ser declarado nulo. Lo único que quiero es hacer lo que dice la

Ley.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, un silencio cargado de tensión.

-¿Qué te contó Mamo de mí? -preguntó Darien de pronto.

-¡Más de lo que yo hubiera querido saber, créeme!

-Estábamos muy unidos, pero al parecer no tanto como yo pensaba -musitó con ó de darle vergüenza de hablarme de ti...

-Mamo no estaba avergonzado de mí.

-Mamo era un hombre feliz, hasta que tú apareciste.

Sere se mordió el labio y no respondió. Mamo había pasado bastantes años y gastado un montón dinero hasta encontrar a su hija ilegítima. Los primeros nueve años de su vida su padre había recibido fotografías de ella cada cumpleaños, pero su madre, Ikuko, no había puesto el remite en ninguna de las cartas.

Algunas veces, Sere se había preguntado por qué su madre se había tomado la molestia de enviarle a Mamo las fotos. ¿Lo habría hecho para recordarle la breve aventura que había arruinado su vida?

No lo sabía. La primera vez que se enteró de quién era su padre, su madre ya llevaba muerta años. Pero todavía podía recordar la lucha de su madre por superar la amargura de un marido que nunca la había perdonado que se casara con él cuando estaba embarazada de otro hombre. No había pasado ni una semana desde la muerte de Ikuko, cuando su padre llamó a los servicios de asistencia social, para decirles que él no se iba a encargar de una hija que no era suya. Aquella fue su venganza.

La limusina se detuvo frente al hotel. Sere salió.

-Esto es ridículo.

-No sería tan ridículo si no fueras vestida como cualquier autoestopista que acabo de parar en la carretera.

De pie en el elegante vestíbulo, a casi diez metros de distancia, Sere lo observó firmar en el registro. La recepcionista del hotel, entrenada para no fijarse en los clientes, sin embargo la miró de reojo. Sere se puso colorada y se dio la vuelta.

Subieron al primer piso y allí les enseñaron su suite. Al ver una puerta de separación Sere se fue a explorar. Sólo había un dormitorio. Pensó que Darien se había vuelto loco.

-Si crees que voy a pasar la noche aquí contigo, estás soñando.

Darien le dirigió una mirada irónica.

-Yo me acostaré en la cama y tú en el sofá.

Por un momento, Sere encontró dificultad para respirar.

-Le he dicho a Taiki que vaya a buscarte ropa más decente. Seguro que Haruca estará a la altura de las circunstancias -continuó diciendo Darien-. Creo que tu musculoso amigo te vendería a los caníbales si le hacen una buena oferta.

-¡Haruca es un amigo, no mi amante!

Darien enarcó las cejas e hizo una mueca de desprecio con la boca.

-Tienes una mente calenturienta -le dijo Sere, furiosa.

De pronto, y de forma inesperada, su boca dibujó un principio de sonrisa. Sus ojos negros y brillantes miraron su enfurecido rostro.

-Qué fogosidad. Eso me intriga. Si no hubieras sido la amante de Mamo, estaría tentado a acostarme contigo.

Sere se quedó boquiabierta, sin poder articular una palabra.

-Y te aseguro que en cinco minutos estarías comiendo de la palma de mi mano, como una paloma -vaticinó Darien, esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Tienes una imaginación increíble!

Darien extendió sus manos, en un gesto de burla.

-¿Cómo tratas de negar lo que los dos sabemos que es verdad? La primera vez que me viste, te sentiste atraída. Lo sé, porque a mí me ocurrió lo mismo. Atracción puramente sexual, nada más...

-¡Tu presunción es increíble!

-Nunca desafíes a un griego, a menos que no estés preparada para responder con fuego al fuego -le advirtió Darien-. Pero a lo mejor es eso lo que quieres...

El ambiente era tan tenso que el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza mientras sus ojos negros la miraban con gesto desafiante. De pronto se oyeron golpes en la puerta y se sobresaltó.

Netflye entró.

Con las piernas temblando, Sere se fue al sofá. Se le había puesto la carne de gallina y notó que los pezones se le habían puesto muy duros. Y eso lo había conseguido con una sola mirada. Sólo hablando. Aquello era terrible.

Le había dado en su punto débil. Lo que más la desconcertaba era que había admitido que él también sentía lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

Sere vio que Netflye sacaba un ordenador portátil y lo ponía en el escritorio que había al lado de la ventana. Un botones entró con un fax y lo instaló. A continuación, llegó un camarero con una bandeja con café. Sólo una taza.

Mientras tanto, Darien hablaba en francés por un teléfono móvil, dándole la espalda, con una de sus manos metidas en uno de los bolsillos de sus elegantes pantalones. Estaba guapísimo con aquella ropa. Casi se quedó sin aliento al imaginárselo sin ella.

Aturdida al sentir una curiosidad que nunca antes había sentido, se puso colorada, agarró el mando a distancia que había en la mesa y encendió la televisión, eligiendo un canal de música.

-Si quieres escuchar música, utiliza el equipo del dormitorio -le dijo Darien, interrumpiendo su conversación.

Sere se levantó, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y respondió:

-Me voy a dar un paseo.

Darien se dio la vuelta.

-¡No! Te quedas en la habitación. Vete a lavarte el pelo, o algo así -le aconsejó impaciente-. Tengo trabajo.

Sere respiró tan hondo que pensó que iba a estallar.

-Yo hago lo que quiero, señor Chiba.

-No cuando esté yo -le advirtió Darien. Sere apretó los puños.

-No te lo crees ni tú.

-Tenía que haberte metido en el maletero del coche y haber contratado a alguien para que hiciera el papel de recién casada. ¿Qué es lo me das a cambio de mi dinero? Pareces una quinceañera, vestida de esa manera. Los del hotel van a pensar que soy un pervertido. ¡Nadie en sus cabales puede pensar que somos una pareja de recién casados! ¡Además te pasas todo el tiempo rezongando! -le gritó, sin ocultar su enfado.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

-Si yo hubiera estado acostándome contigo cuatro meses, te habría enseñado a callarte cuando lo tienes que hacer.

-Estarías muerto -replicó Sere, llena de ira.

-¿Tú crees? -le retó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa-. No, yo creo que habrías aprendido a

Comportarte cuando yo estoy delante en una semana. A diferencia de Mamo, no tengo tanta paciencia.

-Hace un momento estabas insinuándote y, como sabes que no vas a conseguir nada, me insultas.

Darien inclinó un poco la cabeza, entrecerró los ojos y la miró, con gesto de incredulidad.

-¿Tú crees? -le preguntó-. ¿Tú me ves que jadee? ¿Y tú me llamas engreído? En estos momentos me atraes tanto como me pueda atraer un vagabundo...

-¡Como me sigas hablando así, te... te...

-¿Me muerdes?

Sere no podía decir una palabra de lo furiosa que estaba, sus ojos verdes como las

Esmeraldas echaban chispas.

-Vamos a aclarar una cosa, muñeca de trapo. Si me muerdes, yo te morderé también. Y si piensas que yo me voy a convertir en el siguiente hombre rico que te mantenga, estás muy confundida. Siento el fuego, pero no estoy dispuesto a derretirme...

-¡Eres un cerdo arrogante e ignorante! -respondió Sere.

-Parece que estamos empezando a entendernos -murmuró Darien, mirándola de forma incisiva-. Y la experiencia que podemos sacar hoy es que es mejor ser la querida de un hombre viejo que la tonta de uno joven.

Sere se estremeció de la rabia y se apartó de él. Nunca antes en su vida había sentido deseos de matar a nadie. Le habría encantado tener los músculos de Haruca. Le habría gustado agarrar a Darien y hacerlo papilla.

El móvil empezó a sonar otra vez.

Sere llegó a la puerta del dormitorio, con las piernas temblando.

-¿Sabes escribir a máquina? -le preguntó Darien, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Es... es... cribir a máquina? -tartamudeó Sere.

-Tomar un dictado -le aclaró impaciente-. Cuanto menos gente se entere de todo esto mejor, pero es un engorro no poder disponer de un ayudante.

-No sé escribir a máquina, ni tomar un dictado -respondió Sere, con los labios apretados.

-Pero seguro que sí sabrías sentarte en las piernas de tu jefe.

**DE ESTA HISTORIA COMO ESTA CORTITA PROCURARE PUBLICAR DOS CAPITULOS DIARIOS OJALA SIGA SIENDO DE SU AGRADO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La Esposa Secreta**

**(The Secret Wife)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 4**

Una hora más tarde, Taiki entró en la habitación con una bolsa de plástico en la mano. Sere miró lo que Haruca había elegido para la ocasión y se dirigió al teléfono.

-¿Lo que has metido en la bolsa es una broma, Haruca? -le preguntó Sere, acariciando con su mano el diáfano camisón, el vestido color fresa y las medias.

También había metido unos zapatos de tacón alto y la caja de cosméticos que le había regalado su hermana. Sin embargo, se le había olvidado echar un cepillo de dientes y ropa interior de repuesto.

-Es tu noche de bodas. Pensé que querrías estar elegante.

-Ya -contestó Sere, rechinando los dientes.

-¿Te ha pedido Chiba que le firmes algún documento? -preguntó muy preocupado Haruca.

-No, ni siquiera en el libro de registro.

-Yo creo que sabía que un contrato previo al matrimonio no tiene validez alguna ante los tribunales ingleses. Seguro que te pide que firmes algún documento por el que renuncies a la herencia. Por otra parte... -musitó Haruca-, si la prensa se entera de lo del matrimonio, va a tener problemas.

-Haruca, eres muy buen amigo mío, pero me avergüenza tu codicia -le contestó Sere muy enfadada, y colgó el teléfono.

Llamó al servicio de habitaciones y le llevaron la comida. No tenía mucha hambre, así que se pasó un buen rato hasta que terminó la taza de té y los sándwiches de pollo. Por regla general, no veía mucha televisión, por lo que se dedicó a dar vueltas por la habitación, con el sonido del fax y constantes llamadas telefónicas como única compañía.

Cuando dieron las siete de la tarde, empezó a sentirse desesperada y se preguntó por qué se había dejado intimidar y seguía encerrada en la habitación. ¿Qué importaba si alguien la veía sola?

Se fue al baño a arreglarse. Se acordó de cómo la había tratado Darien. Se había metido con ella, haciendo comentarios despectivos. Ella no había podido defenderse con la mejor arma que tenía, que era la palabra. Encima de estarle haciendo un favor inmenso, ni siquiera se lo agradecía.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando le diera el cheque, se lo rompería en la cara, para que supiera con quién estaba tratando. Levantó la cabeza un poco y se pintó los labios, dándose después un toque de sombra en los ojos. Cuando volvió al salón, Darien estaba hablando por teléfono en un tono frío y pausado.

-Mañana no puede ser -estaba aclarando, con mucha precisión-. Cuando digo que hay que actuar, espero que se actúe deprisa, no a paso de tortuga.

Sere asomó la cabeza y, cuando vio que estaba de espaldas, caminó de puntillas, tratando de no hacer ruido. En el pasillo, se puso los zapatos, sin prestar atención a los guardaespaldas.

Sin embargo, cuando entró en el ascensor, el hombre más joven entró con ella. Y cuando entró en el bar del hotel, él la siguió. Sere pensó que por lo menos así tenía alguien con quien hablar, y no aburrirse leyendo la publicidad del hotel. Porque había decidido dar un aspecto de mujer muy ocupada, para que nadie la molestara.

Todos los hombres que había en el bar giraron la cabeza al verla. Su pelo rizado le caía sobre la cara enmarcándole el rostro. Sere eligió un sitio para sentarse. Taiki llamó al camarero y empezó a toser.

-Deberías guardar cama -le recomendó Sere, cuando se dio cuenta del color enfebrecido de sus mejillas-. Pero estoy segura de que tendrías que estarte muriendo para que Darien se diera cuenta de que estás enfermo.

Frunció el ceño y empezó a toser otra vez, al tiempo que se disculpaba.

-Por favor, siéntate. Lo que necesitas es un vaso de whisky. Eso te ayudará a dormir.

Se sentó en una silla y la miró un poco avergonzado. Sere pidió un whisky doble para él y le instó a bebérselo. Él movió en sentido negativo la cabeza.

-¡Bébetelo! -le ordenó Sere.

Era más obediente que Darien. De hecho, al poco tiempo de bebérselo empezó a sentirse más alegre. Pero como se expresaba en griego, Sere no pudo entender una palabra. La estaba mirando con admiración.

-¿A qué diablos crees que estás jugando? -aquella pregunta cortó el hilo del pensamiento de Sere. Levantó el vaso de vino y se lo bebió de un trago.

Taiki se levantó de pronto, tirando la silla. Netflye se acercó, lo sujetó y se lo llevó hacia la salida. Darien se quedó mirando fijamente a Sere, con unos ojos tan dorados como el oro y tan duros como el diamante.

-No sabía que te habías ido de la habitación. Te exijo que vuelvas allí ahora mismo -le ordenó. Darien tenía una actitud tan autoritaria, que la enervaba.

-¿Y si no voy qué me vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a dar cuarenta latigazos? He venido sólo a tomarme una copa...

-Vete arriba ahora mismo -le ordenó Darien.

-Tú Tarzán, yo, Jane -Sere echó leña al fuego y sonrió-. De eso nada.

-Tenemos un acuerdo -Darien le dijo, apretando los dientes-. Y tú te estás comportando de una forma poco apropiada.

Sere echó la cabeza para atrás.

-Yo creo que estoy representando bien mi papel de advenediza -le dijo-. Una de esas mujeres que se casan con viejos ricos...

-Repite eso otra vez -la invitó Darien, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

-La joven esposa se cansa y se tiene que ir al bar a ver la vida pasar -continuó Sere, poniendo un gesto de tristeza.

-La gente nos está mirando -con la boca apretada, los ojos echando chispas, Darien se sentó en una silla. Era como un tigre, dispuesto a saltar en cualquier momento sobre su presa.

-Ya veo que están mirando. Te felicito, porque estás dando algo de veracidad a esta farsa. Entra en el bar el marido muy enfadado. Trataré de aparentar que estoy asustada –prometió Sere-. Pero te aseguro que no voy a volver a esa habitación.

Darien respiró y soltó el aire en silencio. Sere sonrió.

-Eres muy astuto, Darien, lo reconozco. Si hubieras intentado sacarme de aquí a la fuerza, alguien habría salido en mi defensa.

-No te puedes imaginar cuánto deseo que sea ya mañana -le dijo Darien con los dientes apretados.

-Me lo puedo imaginar. No parece que seamos la pareja ideal.

-Eres muy valiente en los sitios públicos.

-Es que eres más alto que yo.

-Y también Haruca.

Sere sonrió.

-Haruca es tan manso como un cordero. Nunca pierde los nervios.

-Entonces serás tú la que lleves los pantalones en esa relación -contestó Darien, mirándola con cara de disgusto.

-Supongo que a ti te gustan las mujeres serviles, que te estén siempre adorando. Deberías haber sido árabe. Así tendrías un harén. ¿Sabías que a las concubinas les enseñaban a arrastrarse por el suelo para ir a la cama de su señor? -le informó Sere. Darien bajó la mirada y apretó la boca.

-Estoy haciendo una oferta para comprar una empresa que desde hace meses quiero comprarla miró con sus ojos negros como la noche-. No me fío de ti. No te voy a dejar aquí para que ligues con cualquiera en lo que se supone que es nuestra noche de bodas.

-No voy a ligar con nadie.

-He visto cómo te miraban esos hombres de ahí. Como si fueran marineros que acaban de poner pie en tierra. ¡Ninguna mujer decente se atrevería a venir sola a un bar!

-Taiki estaba conmigo.

-¡Y lo has emborrachado!

-Estaba resfriado y le dije que se tomara una copa. Debe de tener muy poca tolerancia al alcohol -contestó Sere.

-Pues eso le va a costar el puesto.

Sere se puso pálida.

-Eso no es justo, Darien. Yo me empeñé en que se la bebiera...

-¿También insististe para que se acostara contigo?

-¿Dónde diablos pretendes llegar?

Sus ojos negros brillaron y las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon.

-Escuché lo que te estaba diciendo. Uno de mis trabajadores insinuándose a mi esposa...

-¿Tu esposa? ¡Yo no soy tu esposa! -le interrumpió Sere con contundencia-. ¡No sería tu esposa ni por un millón de libras!

-Yo creo que por mucho menos que eso, bastante menos -le aseguró Darien, sonriendo de forma cínica-. ¿Por cuánto te vendiste a Mamo? Te tenía en una casa alquilada. Ni siquiera te compró un piso... -cuando le tiró el vino que quedaba en su vaso, él se quedó mirándola con cara de asombro.

Sere se puso en pie y lo miró con odio.

-Tú haces que el hombre de Neanderthal parezca Einstein.

Darien llegó al ascensor antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Sere apretaba una y otra vez el botón. Entró, la agarró de los brazos y las puertas se cerraron.

-¡Suéltame! -exigió Sere.

Darien la miró con sus ojos dorados, le puso una mano en la cadera y la obligó a pegarse a él. Sere se puso en tensión mientras el calor y olor de su cuerpo se le subían a la cabeza y la dejaban desorientada. Sintió que las piernas se le doblaban. Su corazón empezó a golpear su pecho.

-Estabas flirteando conmigo -murmuró Darien, frunciendo el ceño. Su voz profunda la hizo sentir unos cosquilleos por la espalda.

-¿Flirtear? -le preguntó Sere-. ¿Te refieres a cuando te tiré el vino a la cara?

Sus miradas se encontraron y el tiempo pareció transcurrir al ritmo de su corazón. Intentó respirar. Se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo temblaba y los pechos se le endurecían. Darien sonrió mientras inclinaba su cabeza. Sere se excitó hasta tal punto que la pasión la desbordó. Lo besó, y emitió un quejido cuando él le metió la lengua en la boca.

Darien levantó la cabeza para mirar su cara y la sacó del ascensor. Aquella interrupción tan súbita la dejó un poco desorientada. Dentro de la habitación, él la volvió a agarrar de la mano. Su mirada encendía su cuerpo de tal forma que llegó a temblar.

-Dime que quieres hacer el amor -la invitó Darien-, y yo satisfaré tus deseos.

Sere se puso tensa y retrocedió unos pasos, obligándole a que la soltara.

-No puedo dormir contigo... -le dijo, con voz temblorosa.

-¿Quién ha hablado de dormir?

-Estoy cansada y tú tienes que trabajar -Sere trató de convencerle, aunque al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta de que nunca había deseado estar con un hombre como deseaba estar con Darien en aquel momento, a pesar de que en lo más profundo de su ser sentía odio por él.

Darien frunció el ceño, apretó los labios y la miró con desprecio.

-Odio a las mujeres a las que les gustan este tipo de juegos sexuales. Una sola noche es lo que te puedo ofrecer -le dijo con frialdad-. Yo no pago por acostarme con una mujer

-¡No podrías convencer ni a una zombie! -gritó Sere y se metió en la habitación.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, se apoyó en ella y trató de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Horas más tarde, Sere seguía despierta. Estaba todavía conmocionada por la respuesta sexual que había experimentado ante la presencia de Darien. En su época de adolescente había sufrido un intento de violación que le había inhibido el deseo de intimar físicamente con un hombre.

De hecho, con el paso del tiempo, había ido desconfiando cada vez más del sexo contrario. Además, cada vez que se había sentido acorralada o infeliz, su reacción había sido la huida. Aquella costumbre le había ocasionado un buen número de problemas, hasta que Haruca la convenció de que volviendo la espalda no se conseguía nada.

Había concentrado todas sus energías en montar un negocio que le diera lo suficiente para pagar la renta. Su necesidad de independencia y seguridad la había endurecido. Mamo había minado su autosuficiencia, convenciéndola para que fuera a Londres. Allí fue cuando empezó a cambiar, abriéndose a emociones y posibilidades que nunca antes se había permitido experimentar.

Las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo a sus ojos. Mamo nunca entendió que ella pudiera tener una relación sólo de amistad con Haruca. Porque no sabía que en realidad nunca había sentido nada en presencia de un hombre. De hecho, todos los hombres la habían dejado fría... hasta que vio a Darien Chiba en la iglesia.

Darien, el único hombre al que hubiera deseado quitarle la ropa y llevárselo a la cama. Sus mejillas se encendieron de vergüenza. Se restregó los ojos. Aquél era el poder del deseo sexual. Un solo beso y se había vuelto loca.

Por suerte, a la mañana siguiente, se despedirían y no se volverían a ver nunca más. Aquel encuentro no había significado nada para Darien. Carente de toda delicadeza, o respeto por ella, le había ofrecido una sola noche de su vida. Lo cierto era que él también había estado tentado, pero no tanto como para no sentir alivio cuando ella lo rechazó. La expresión en sus ojos lo delató. Poco a poco, se fue sintiendo cada vez más cansada, hasta que se durmió.

Se despertó sobresaltada y encontró a Darien mirándola. Sere se incorporó un poco asustada.

-¿Te acuestas siempre vestida? -le preguntó Darien, observando sus vaqueros y camiseta.

Al verlo con aquel albornoz corto que dejaba ver el vello de su pecho, Sere saltó de la cama.

-Tranquila, ¿qué crees, que te voy a atacar?

-Dormiré mejor en el sofá.

-Podemos compartir la cama. Son las tres de la mañana y te aseguro que lo único que quiero es dormir -le dijo Darien.

Pero Sere cerró la puerta sin responderle, cruzó la habitación a oscuras, se acurrucó en el sofá y se durmió. Le parecía que acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la despertaron. Metió la cabeza debajo de la almohada y protestó, echándose por encima la manta, que no había estado allí cuando se durmió.

Al ver que insistían, no tuvo más remedio que levantarse.

Pero cuando lo iba a hacer, Darien apareció, en pantalones grises y camiseta blanca, bostezando. Netflye entró, con un periódico en la mano y la cara medio descompuesta.

Darien abrió el periódico, gritó unas palabras en griego y guardó silencio.

Ambos hombres se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo y miraron a Sere.

Sere los miró con cara de inocencia. Darien abrió la puerta otra vez y el guardaespaldas se fue.

-Eres una confabuladora asquerosa -la condenó sin previo aviso, cruzando la habitación de dos zancadas y levantándola del sofá con una sola mano.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Sere, asombrada por la ira que reflejaban sus ojos.

-¡Me las pagarás!

-¿Pero qué he hecho?

-No sé cómo me he fiado de ti. Mis abogados me lo advirtieron. ¿Por qué no los habré escuchado? -se quejó Darien mientras la miraba con tal odio y disgusto que Sere se puso pálida y empezó a temblar.

La soltó y ella se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá.

-¿Quieres saber de verdad lo que es estar casada conmigo? -Darien le amenazó. Sus ojos echaban chispas-. Cuando termine contigo, desearás haberte quedado en tu choza y me pedirás de rodillas el divorcio.

**MENDIGO DARIEN ES BIEN MALO DAN GANAS DE GOLPEARLO ESPERO QUE LE ESTE GUSTANDO ESTA ADAPTACION… DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La Esposa Secreta**

**(The Secret Wife)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 5**

Con gran dificultad, Sere logró respirar, para calmar sus nervios.

-Todavía no sé de lo que me estás hablando...

-¡No me mientas! -gritó Darien.

Sere miró con curiosidad el periódico que él había dejado encima de la mesa. Darien se lo enseñó. _Boda de un magnate en secreto, _se leía en el titular de la primera página. Sere tragó saliva y vio su fotografía. Era la fotografía que ella tenía enmarcada, encima de la mesa del vestíbulo de su casa. Se la había sacado cuando se había ido a vivir a allí, porque era la primera casa propia que tenía.

-Haruca... -susurró comprendiéndolo todo, porque sólo podía ser él el que había enviado esa fotografía a la prensa.

-¿Haruca? -repitió Darien con cara de agitada satisfacción-. Le voy a romper la cabeza.

-¡No ha podido ser Haruca! -rectificó Sere, horrorizada al ver que Darien apretaba los puños. Se puso a temblar y se humedeció con la lengua sus labios resecos-. No fue Haruca, fui yo.

-¿Por qué tratas de protegerlo? Fue tu cómplice. Seguro que le has llamado para decirle dónde nos hospedamos, porque tú no lo sabías hasta que llegamos.

-Sí, le llamé yo por teléfono -murmuró Sere.

Sentía tanta tensión que le empezaron a doler los músculos del cuello.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? -le preguntó, con un tono como si la estuviera golpeando con un látigo, lo cual le puso la carne de gallina-. Neherenia se enterará de que nos hemos casado. Tiene amigos en Londres y querrá una explicación por mi extraña conducta. ¿No pensaste en eso?

Sere se asustó y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

-No, claro. A ti te da igual. Te ciega la avaricia. Mamo no te dejó nada en su testamento y estás resentida, ¿no? -le condenó Darien-. Seguro que soñabas con ser rica. Pero dos semanas antes de su muerte, Mamo pidió un préstamo muy alto, para comprar una casa en ruinas en Mallorca. Hipotecó todo lo que poseía.

-¿Mallorca? -repitió Sere, levantando la cabeza.

-Son Fontanal, la que fue la casa de los Shiels, con hectáreas de terreno que sólo sirven para pasto de cabras -le informó Darien, con cara de circunstancias-. Además, no se puede hacer nada allí, porque resulta que es una zona protegida. No la quería nadie, más que Mamo. Y como los herederos del último propietario lo sabían, se aprovecharon de ello.

-¿Mamo compró Son Fontanal? -susurró Sere.

-Siempre fue un hombre muy sentimental -concedió Darien. Parecía como si tratara de comprender sin éxito ese tipo de sentimientos.

Pero Sere sí los entendía. Era como si su padre estuviera en aquel mismo instante en aquella habitación, hablando con ella. Aquella era la herencia que Mamo la había dejado. Son Fontanal, una casa que su madre había vendido por necesidad, cuando Mamo tenía sólo quince años. Su padre se pasó el resto de su vida en Grecia, pero nunca abandonó el recuerdo de su hogar.

Cuando fue adolescente, Mamo había jurado ante la tumba de su padre que, si podía, volvería a comprar Son Fontanal.

-Le encantaba esa casa -murmuró Sere-. Por muy alto que fuera el precio, merecía la pena.

-Fue un suicidio financiero. Si hubiera vivido... -Darien cerró la boca y apretó los labios, para tratar de reprimir la emoción-. Si Mamo hubiera vivido, habría tenido sólo dos opciones, o la bancarrota o acudir a mí.

-¿No a su mujer?

Darien la miró como si no se creyera lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Qué hombre pide prestado dinero a su mujer? ¿Y por qué estoy hablando de cosas privadas contigo? -le preguntó-. Ponte la ropa que llevabas anoche, nos vamos de este hotel.

-Yo tomaré un taxi y me iré a mi casa.

Darien empezó a reírse.

-Te vienes a Grecia conmigo. Es la única opción que tienes, y créeme... -le amenazó-. Si tengo que atarte y darte un somnífero, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

-¿A... a Grecia? -tartamudeó Sere.

-Tenemos que hablar con Neherenia -Darien la miró con antipatía-. Lo malo es que ya le he dicho que habíamos roto.

-A mí me da lo mismo las explicaciones que tú tengas que dar, pero yo prefiero no ir a Grecia - le aseguró Sere, poniéndose en pie.

-Si es necesario, soy capaz de vestirte yo mismo. -Sere encontró su mirada. Se metió en el dormitorio. Darien entró con ella y desenchufó el teléfono-. De ahora en adelante no hablarás con nadie. Vístete -le ordenó.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y se miró al espejo.

¿Cómo se le habría ocurrido a Haruca hacer una cosa así? ¿Por qué se había puesto en contacto con los periódicos? Sabía que ella quería proteger a Neherenia.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y se asomó.

Darien estaba poniéndose sobre sus anchos hombros una chaqueta hecha a medida.

-¿Por qué no te has cambiado todavía? -le preguntó.

Roja como un tomate, Sere murmuró:

-Déjame llamar a Haruca, por favor. Quiero hablar con él.

-No.

-Por favor -suplicó Sere.

-Lo primero que tiene que aprender una buena esposa griega es a obedecer –contestó Darien, dirigiéndose hacia ella con la agilidad de un leopardo al acecho-. Y si no saltas cuando yo diga «salta», ya te enseñaré yo, y en poco tiempo, venir a mí arrastrándote se habrá convertido en un acto natural.

Sere dio un portazo y echó la llave.

-No puedo ir a Grecia -le dijo Sere en el ascensor.

-¿Quieres decir que me tengo que conformar con destrozar a Haruca? -sonrió Darien, mirando su estremecido rostro-. No dudes que lo puedo hacer. Me he enterado de que Haruca ha sacado todo su instinto comercial de su tío Dennis, quien, no dudes un instante, os haría pasar un mal rato, si se le ofrece un buen precio.

Sere se quedó sorprendida al comprobar que Darien ya se había enterado de que su casero era el tío de Haruca.

-¿Sabías que...?

-Nunca amenazo con algo que no puedo cumplir. Haruca Tenou se arrepentirá de haber nacido y de haber compartido cama contigo.

-Estás enfadado... no sabes lo que dices...

-La ira agudiza mi ingenio, pero parece que a ti te embrutece.

-Haruca no tiene nada que ver en todo esto -si Haruca fuera el que se lo había dicho a la prensa, seguramente había sido porque creía que Darien estaba intentando engañarla y que haciendo público su matrimonio iba a fortalecer su posición. En otras palabras, lo había hecho por su bien, así que la responsabilidad era sólo de ella-. No me creo que quieras hacerle daño.

-¿Y dices que Mamo te contó muchas cosas de mí?

Sere recordó las continuas referencias que Mamo hacía de Darien. Un hombre muy agresivo en los negocios, e incapaz de aceptar una derrota. Un enemigo despiadado, pero leal con su familia, un hombre que no sabía lo que era relajarse, excepto cuando estaba en la cama con alguna mujer, que era su único placer conocido. ¿Era esa la manera que utilizaba para estar tan en forma?

Sere se sonrojó, frunciendo el entrecejo ante la pérdida de concentración. Su padre siempre había amado y admirado a Darien por todo aquello que él no había poseído. ¿Qué dirían los enemigos de Darien de su carácter?

-Esto es un vestido de noche. Estoy ridícula con él -objetó ella, cuando sintió el frío en sus brazos y en sus hombros.

-Estás como a mí me gusta que estés, como alguien que no tiene ni idea de vestir. Tampoco tienes que preocuparte por sonreír a los periodistas -añadió Darien, cuando vio cómo se ruborizaba-. Es más, cuanto más desgraciada y fuera de lugar parezcas, menos se sorprenderá todo el mundo cuando te abandone.

-¿Quieres decir que puede que haya periodistas ahí fuera?

Un segundo más tarde, estaba frente a un montón de cámaras de fotos y gente que le hacía preguntas. Sere empezó a tiritar y Darien se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso sobre los hombros, con mucha cortesía, al tiempo que la cubría con el brazo.

Caminó en silencio entre la multitud, hacia la limusina. Nadie se interpuso en su camino. Sere se sintió más aliviada al ver que Taiki se sentaba en el asiento de al lado del conductor.

-¿Todavía quieres despedir a Taiki? -le preguntó, un tanto incómoda.

-Lo estoy pensando.

-No fue culpa suya. Yo fui la culpable.

Darien guardó silencio.

-No me puedo ir a Grecia sin pasaporte ni ropa -señaló Sere-. Tengo que ir a casa primero.

-Netflye ya se está encargando de eso. Se reunirá con nosotros en el aeropuerto.

-Tengo hambre.

-Comeremos en el avión.

Sin saber qué responder, Sere se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento y se colocó por encima el abrigo. La tela tenía el olor de Darien. Las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon y respiró hondo. Tensa, lo miró de reojo. Estaba hablando por el móvil otra vez, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando, la miró con sus ojos dorados.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, pero no pudo apartar la mirada. Tenía unos ojos muy llamativos. Su mirada le recorrió el cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus piernas bien proporcionadas. La piel le ardió como si la hubiera tocado. El corazón le empezó a latir a un ritmo alocado. Experimentó una sensación agridulce. Tenía dificultades para respirar y la tensión entre ellos fue en aumento.

Darien sonrió al ver el efecto tan devastador que estaba teniendo sobre ella.

Se puso muy nerviosa, al comprobar el tipo de animal sexual al que se estaba enfrentando. Volvió la cabeza y se tapó las piernas con el abrigo.

Darien echó para atrás la cabeza y empezó a reír.

-¡Cállate! -le gritó Sere sin mirarlo.

-Tienes un aire de inocencia impresionante -murmuró él con voz aterciopelada-. No me extraña que Mamo picara en el anzuelo. Estaba en una edad muy peligrosa. Es una pena que nunca te viera en tu ambiente de verdad. Sólo entonces habría podido saber que la imagen que le estabas dando de ti era falsa.

-También tenía una imagen bastante falsa de ti. Me dijo que eras un hombre con mucho encanto, buenas maneras y fascinante conversación -terminó y bostezó, tapándose la boca con la mano, irritada y desconcertada cuando Darien empezó a reír con más fuerza.

Una hora antes, él había estado furioso. Y en aquel momento parecía estar muy tranquilo. Al parecer, porque le había echado la culpa a Haruca. Tenía que conseguir hablar con su amigo por teléfono y saber lo que había pasado. A lo mejor le habían robado la foto. A lo mejor la prensa ya estaba siguiendo a Darien...

Sere estaba disfrutando con su primer viaje al extranjero. Mientras el coche en el que iban sorteaba el tráfico de Atenas, ella se sintió tensa ante la perspectiva de tener que ver a Neherenia otra vez.

Cuando Netflye había llegado al aeropuerto con una maleta y una bolsa de viaje, había intentado hablar con él sobre Haruca, pero Darien se lo impidió. Desde ese momento, había estado de malhumor. A bordo del avión privado, se había puesto un vestido un poco más adecuado y se durmió todo lo que duró el vuelo, despertándose cuando estaban aterrizando.

Cuando salieron al aeropuerto sintió tanta hambre, que no tuvo más remedio que pedirle a Darien algo de dinero para comprarse unas chocolatinas, ya que no había desayunado, ni comido.

-¡Si no dejas ya de hablar por teléfono, gritaré! -le recriminó Sere en un momento

determinado.

-¿Qué bicho te ha picado ahora? -Darien se apartó el teléfono, dirigiéndole una mirada de cansancio, como la que les dirigen los padres a un niño pesado.

Sere apretó los dientes.

-No quiero decirle más mentiras a Neherenia.

-¿Qué quieres, entrar y decirle que eras la querida de su marido?

-¡Yo no era la querida de Mamo...!

-¿La querida que ahora se ha convertido en su nuera? Neherenia no se merece esa humillación le dijo Darien con mucho énfasis.

La limusina aparcó junto a una casa muy elegante de la ciudad. Sere salió del coche sudorosa y casi enferma de los nervios. Mientras Darien hablaba con el criado que había salido a saludarlos, ella se mantuvo detrás de él.

De pronto, se dio la vuelta y expulsó el aliento, liberando un poco de tensión.

-No está Neherenia. Se ha ido a Brasil esta mañana a pasar unos días con unos amigos. Al parecer ha intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo, pero no ha podido.

Sere se sintió mucho más aliviada y volvió a entrar en la limusina.

-¿Y ahora qué? -le preguntó. Darien frunció el ceño.

-No creo que se entere de nuestro matrimonio hasta que vuelva. Sus amigos viven en un cafetal perdido.

-Puedes llamarla por teléfono.

-Esperaré a verla. No se pueden dar ese tipo de noticias por teléfono.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Darien no contestó. Parecía que se había puesto de mal humor otra vez. Trató de entender su reacción, poniéndose en su lugar. Aquella boda en secreto, sólo para cumplir el deseo de Mamo, era de dominio público. La única solución para Darien era fingir que no tenía nada que esconder y que se había casado de verdad...

-¿Esperas que me comporte como si fuera tu esposa? -le preguntó.

-Eres mi esposa -le recordó Darien, enfatizando sus palabras.

-Legalmente hablando, supongo -concedió Sere-. Pero...

-Esta situación habrá que mantenerla durante un par de meses como mínimo.

-Yo no soy tan buena actriz. Ni siquiera nos gustamos. La gente no es tan tonta como para no darse cuenta -protestó.

Darien no le hizo caso. Lo odiaba cuando se comportaba de esa manera. La hacía sentirse como un insecto.

-¡Cómo voy a vivir contigo dos meses, si ni siquiera me puedo imaginar estar a tu lado una semana!

-¿Pero tú a qué estás jugando? No tengo otro remedio que concederte todos los lujos, pero te juro que la idea de tener que recompensarte por tu traición me hace sentir asco.

Dos horas más tarde, después de una buena comida, que había saciado el hambre que tenía, la sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Sere. Estaba en el cuarto de baño que había al lado de su habitación. Darien vivía en un verdadero palacio, fuera de la ciudad. Había un montón de criados. No tenía más que levantar un dedo, para que fuera uno a atenderla. Era como estar hospedada en un hotel de cinco estrellas.

Cuando Darien la presentó como su esposa a los sirvientes, ella se ruborizó. Él le explicó el sistema de telefonía de aquella casa. Le dijo que si quería llamarlo por teléfono tenía que marcar un cierto número. Se iba a cansar de esperar. Y en una casa de aquel tamaño, estaba segura de que podría llamar desde algún sitio a Haruca. Darien no podía estar vigilándola todo el tiempo.

Lo odiaba. Y lo despreciaba. ¿Cómo podía atraerla? ¿Por qué, cuando al fin estaba sola, no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en Darien? Frunció el ceño.

Lo cierto era que tenía sus cosas positivas. Era un hombre que adoraba a Neherenia.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier esfuerzo para que Neherenia no se enterara del testamento que había dejado su marido. Y no era por avaricia. Se puso colorada.

Darien tenía de verdad tanto dinero como Haruca había dicho. El avión privado, su palacete y aquel estilo de vida lo atestiguaban.

Era un hombre que también había amado a su padre, reconoció Sere, a regañadientes. Pero los dos eran hombres con una personalidad muy distinta. Mamo era un hombre que siempre contaba chistes y sonreía, fijándose en el lado positivo de las cosas. ¿Le resultaba más fácil a Darien creer que Mamo se había vuelto loco por ella? La verdad, sospechó, era más demoledora. Mamo había guardado un gran secreto durante más de veinte años. Su padre había querido lo que no podía tener. Había querido tener a su hija, sin que ello hiriera a su mujer.

Aunque a veces había estado a punto de confesárselo todo a Neherenia, no lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando contemplaba la posibilidad de una muerte prematura.

¿Cómo había podido pedir su padre a Darien que se casara con ella? Sere movió en sentido negativo la cabeza y suspiró. Incluso aunque Darien aceptara que era la hija de Mamo, su padre no tenía ningún derecho a exigirle que hiciera tal sacrificio.

Vestida con un albornoz, Sere salió del cuarto de baño, ya más descansada y tranquila. Pero aquella sensación duró poco. Porque en la habitación estaba Darien. Sere se puso tensa, sus ojos verdes se fijaron en el traje de estilo italiano que él se había puesto. Le daba un aspecto de un gánster muy atractivo…

Darien frunció el ceño.

-¿No te dije que mientras que estuviéramos aquí tenías que actuar como si esto fuera un matrimonio normal?

Sere asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces por qué insistes en que te traigan la cena a tu habitación, en vez de venir al comedor? ¿Y por qué rechazaste el ofrecimiento del ama de llaves de enseñarte la hacienda?

-¿Hay algo más que haya hecho mal? -le respondió, dando un suspiro.

-No eres una invitada. Este se supone que es tu hogar. Actúa como si fueras una recién casada.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo actúa una mujer recién casada.

-Pero sí tienes imaginación. Úsala -le sugirió Darien, en un tono irónico.

Ya la estaba utilizando. En su imaginación Darien era un gánster misterioso sacado de una película de blanco y negro. En la misma escena estaba ella, vestida con un vestido de los años veinte, objeto de las pasiones de él. Sere terminó aquella fantasía erótica dando un suspiro.

-¿Qué te pasa? Pareces muy tranquila -comentó Darien.

-Será del avión -contestó Sere, poniéndose colorada.

-Pues si te deja así, le diré al piloto que te dé una vuelta todos los días -replicó Darien sonriendo.

Mientras había estado en el cuarto de baño, le habían sacado la ropa de la maleta. Se sorprendió al ver su caja de joyas en la cómoda. De hecho, al ver la extraña mezcla de vestidos que Haruca había metido, fruto sin duda de la precipitación, le extrañó que se hubiera acordado de meterla.

La abrió, buscó desesperada lo que había esperado encontrar allí. Casi se quedó sin

Respiración, al ver que el anillo de los Shiels no estaba. No dudó un instante en imaginarse que Darien se lo había quitado. Volvió la cabeza y comprobó que se había marchado.

¡Era evidente que Darien le había robado el anillo de su padre!

Sere salió corriendo y bajó las escaleras descalza. Vio a Darien saliendo de una habitación.

-¡Devuélveme mi anillo! -le gritó. Darien se dio la vuelta y la miró.

-¿Qué diablos...?

-El anillo de los Shiels. Estaba en mi joyero. Y ya no está.

-¿No está? -le preguntó, al tiempo que le ponía una mano en el hombro y la obligaba a entrar en una elegante habitación-. ¿Dónde está?

-Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

-Como hayas perdido ese anillo -le amenazó-, te estrangularé.

-La mejor defensa es un ataque, ¿no? -le contestó en actitud cínica-. Sé que tienes ese anillo, con lo cual es responsabilidad tuya si se pierde.

-¿Me estás acusando de habértelo robado? -le gritó Darien furioso.

-Si quieres no uso esa palabra. Digamos que te has guardado algo que creías que yo no debía tener. Pero tengo derecho a tenerlo, porque Mamo me lo dio.

-Yo no soy un ladrón. Si no encuentras el anillo, llamaremos a la policía. Pero no antes de estar convencido de que éste no es uno de tus juegos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no me sorprendería descubrir que es tu novio el que lo tiene. Ya he comprobado que eres una mentirosa y te gusta engañar...

-¡Eres un cerdo! -le insultó Sere.

-Supongo que el anillo estará asegurado...

En ese instante, un criado se acercó y mantuvo una conversación con Darien mientras ella permanecía de pie, con los puños apretados.

En un momento determinado, giró su cabeza con arrogancia.

-Tienes que perdonarme. Tengo una visita.

Por espacio de tres minutos, Sere se quedó clavada donde estaba, por rechazarla de forma tan despiadada. O bien Darien no se creía que el anillo hubiera desaparecido, o estaba fingiendo. ¡Tenía que estar mintiendo! Se quedó mirando el teléfono y se tranquilizó un poco.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no sabía el código que había que marcar para llamar al Reino Unido. Miró por la habitación y no vio ninguna guía telefónica.

¿Cómo iba a llamar a Haruca, si ni siquiera sabía qué número de información había que marcar en Grecia?

Empezó a caminar hacia el vestíbulo otra vez, pero cuando oyó voces se detuvo.

Era Darien y la persona que había ido a visitarlo. Era una mujer, y estaban hablando en inglés. La curiosidad pudo con ella y se asomó.

-Saori... -le estaba diciendo Darien, con un tono un poco guasón.

Una mujer de pelo castaño, con unas piernas muy largas, que enseñaba en su mayor parte, sentada en el sofá, actuaba de forma poco convincente, con un pañuelo en la mano.

-¡Pero es que leer una cosa así en el periódico...! ¡Me quedé anonadada, Darien! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió casarte sin decirme nada? Me dijiste que no te ibas a casar. Ahora que tienes esposa, no sé si quiero continuar siendo tu amante -se quejó Saori de forma petulante, echándose para atrás su mata de pelo, mientras con sus ojos azules evaluaba el efecto que tenían sus quejas.

Por desgracia el objeto de aquellas quejas estaba fuera del campo de visión de Sere. Con los ojos brillantes como las esmeraldas, Sere abrió la puerta y entró.

-Creo que yo puedo ayudarte a decidir -murmuró con dulzura-. ¡Acércate a Darien y te sacaré los ojos!

La mujer fingió asombro. Darien se volvió, sus ojos inflamados de pura incredulidad.

-Y por lo que se refiere a ti -continuó Sere, cruzándose de brazos, disfrutando con su actuación, fijando su atención en su falso marido-. Te sugiero que eches de esta casa a tu querida ahora mismo. Yo nunca amenazo con algo que no puedo cumplir.

Darien se quedó pálido al oír aquellas palabras. Sus ojos dorados brillaron, antes de que se le velaran y apretase la boca para contener su respuesta. Guardó silencio.

La mujer pasó al lado de Sere de forma provocativa. Era por lo menos quince centímetros más alta que ella. En un momento determinado, se detuvo, miró para atrás y, sonriendo de forma maliciosa a Darien, le dijo:

-Puede sonarte un poco raro, dadas las circunstancias, pero tu mujercita me ha alegrado el día. No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que te va a cambiar la vida. Te va a hacer sufrir y te lo mereces.

Sere observó su marcha, impresionada por la forma tan digna y fría con que lo hizo. Cuando la puerta se cerró, suspiró.

-Me alegro de que no le hayas roto el corazón. ¿Qué tal he estado?

-¿Que cómo has estado? -repitió furioso Darien.

-¿He estado convincente en mi nuevo papel de esposa? Es decir, ninguna mujer permitiría una escena como ésa en su casa. Y tú me has dicho que tengo que actuar como si fuera tu mujer.

Darien se dio la vuelta y apoyó sus manos en el respaldo del sofá. Sere tenía la sensación de que todavía no se podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Maldijo por lo bajo algunas palabras en griego. Y a continuación, dirigiéndose a ella, le dijo:

-¿Por casualidad te queda algo de sensatez en tu cuerpo?

Sere movió en sentido negativo la cabeza.

-Por lo que a ti respecta, no. Estaba un poco preocupada por si me había confundido y esa mujer fuera muy importante para ti. Pero veo que no. Así que tampoco pasa nada.

-Lo hiciste a propósito. Yo no te he dejado que llames a ese cavernícola llamado Haruca, y para vengarte, has empezado a entrometerte en mi vida privada.

-Los hombres recién casados no tienen vidas privadas.

-¿Tú crees? -ronroneó Darien como un gato salvaje, mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor, cerrando cada vez más el círculo-. ¿No formas parte tú de mi vida privada? ¿No me has obligado a que te reconozca como mi esposa?

-Darien...

-¿Qué?

Sere retrocedió unos pasos, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir de su sitio.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a la cama.

-Y yo también -Darien la apretó entre sus brazos y la levantó del suelo.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? -gritó Sere.

-Lo que tenía que haber hecho anoche -le contestó, subiendo las escaleras con mucha decisión.

-¡Bájame! ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-¡Es lo que estás pidiendo! -le contestó-. Te dejé en esa habitación para no caer en la tentación. He intentado guardar las distancias...

-Pues no parece que lo intentes de verdad -contestó Sere-. Si no me sueltas ahora mismo, te juro que te pegaré.

-Tienes la boca muy grande -gruñó Darien, en un tono tan grave que la hizo

estremecerse-. ¿Por qué no me besas, en vez de hablar tanto?

-¡Porque no quiero besarte!

-¿No?

-¡Por nada del mundo lo haría!

Justo en ese momento, Darien la besó en los labios y la cabeza le empezó a dar tantas vueltas que se tuvo que agarrar a él para no caerse. Todo su cuerpo se encendió. El cuerpo de él también ardía. Le puso la mano en la cara y echó la cabeza para atrás, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo y la besaba con tal intensidad que llegó a pensar se iba a quedar sin oxígeno. Pero no le importó, porque nunca antes había sentido tanto placer.

Completamente a oscuras, la dejó sobre la cama. Ella se quedó tumbada, jadeante, como un nadador a punto de ahogarse. La luz se encendió y Sere parpadeó aturdida. Darien se acercó a la cama y se tumbó a su lado, al tiempo que se quitaba su corbata de seda y la chaqueta. Encontró su mirada dorada y todo su cuerpo empezó a derretirse.

-No te quedes ahí parada, como si esto fuera un sacrificio -la recriminó-. No me dejes pensar. Sólo quiero sentir...

Cuando Darien volvió, la abrazó. Sere se dio cuenta de que él también estaba

temblando. Aquello la hizo sentirse con más poder. Al percibir su olor corporal tan cerca perdió toda inhibición y le puso la mano en la cabeza.

Darien acercó su boca y le puso la lengua entre sus labios de forma muy erótica. Ella se estremeció con violencia y acercó más la cabeza. Se besaron con tal intensidad que Sere pensó que iba a parársele el corazón.

Darien, al cabo de un rato, levantó la cabeza y le preguntó, de forma muy sensual:

-¿Qué, te gusta?

Sere no encontró palabras para expresarle cuánto le gustaba aquello. Estaba perdida en otro mundo, en un mundo donde sólo existían las sensaciones. Él le aflojó el cinturón del albornoz y, con la lengua, le acarició uno de sus pezones. Ella arqueó su cuerpo, apretó los dientes y clavó las uñas en el colchón. Se estremeció y se quejó, sintiendo tal placer que lo único que podía hacer era temblar.

-Estás muy caliente -le dijo Darien, acercándole su poderoso cuerpo y colocándole las manos en las caderas, forzándola a que entrara en contacto con su miembro. En ese momento ella, con una mano impaciente, le empezó a desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón.

De pronto, Sere se puso en tensión. Se miró los pechos desnudos. Se sintió horrorizada, tanto como antes había estado excitada. Se levantó de la cama a tal velocidad, que no la podría haber ganado el mejor velocista del mundo.

-¡_Theos..._! -exclamó Darien en griego.

Sere salió corriendo hacia el pasillo, como un conejo asustado. ¿Cómo le había permitido llegar tan lejos? Se habían estado dando gritos, y de pronto... Una maniobra típica de Darien. Atacar el lado más vulnerable, para conseguir vencerla. Convertir una batalla dialéctica en una orgía sexual y luego dejarla, sintiéndose muy macho. Sintió un escalofrío y se dio cuenta de que el pasillo no tenía salida. Darien se detuvo a escasos metros de ella, en un punto iluminado por la luna. Sere se pegó contra la pared, con los brazos extendidos, con cara de miedo.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-No te atrevas a tocarme... -le advirtió, con voz temblorosa.

Darien se la quedó mirando, clavando su incisiva mirada en su aterrorizado rostro.

-No soy un violador -la tranquilizó-. Puedo aceptar que me rechacen sin ponerme violento.

Temblando, sin saber si podía confiar en él, Sere fue bajando poco a poco los brazos y se abrazó su propio cuerpo, consciente de que había actuado sin pensar.

No era de extrañar que después de dejarse llevar a la cama y abandonarse de la forma en que lo había hecho, para después responder de aquella manera, él reaccionara con incredulidad.

-Ver a una mujer huir de mí, como si la fuera a atacar, es como diez duchas de agua fría -finalizó Darien, abriendo las aletas de su nariz.

-Yo no he pensado que tú... -empezó a decirle, con voz temblorosa.

-Sí lo has pensado. Nunca he tenido que usar la fuerza para llevarme a la cama a una mujer. Y nunca lo haré -le aseguró Darien.

-Yo te provoqué... Lo siento -murmuró Sere, deseando que él se fuera y la dejara un rato sola, para recuperarse un poco.

-¿Por qué?

Aquella pregunta la enmudeció. Tan sólo había una respuesta, y no deseaba decírsela.

Tragando saliva, murmuró:

-Te deseaba... -admitir la verdad era como beberse un vaso de veneno.

-¿Entonces...?

Tenía la cara roja. Estaba casi segura de que brillaba, como una luz de neón, en la oscuridad.

-La verdad, no entiendo tu actitud. No sé cómo una mujer con tu pasado se pone tan nerviosa por estas cosas.

Sere se imaginó diciéndole que era virgen, pero pronto descartó la idea. No la creería. No entendería lo difícil que era para ella dejarse llevar por aquellas reacciones sexuales que eran nuevas para ella.

Poniéndose colorada otra vez, Sere abrió los labios y le dijo:

-Ni siquiera nos gustamos.

-Eso es precisamente lo más atractivo.

Darien la observaba con unos ojos que brillaban como diamantes a la luz de la luna.

-Te gusta controlar y yo he descubierto el botón de tu autodestrucción. Seguro que con esa técnica controlaste a Mamo y al «musculitos» con toda facilidad.

-¿Al «musculitos»?

-Haruca... él es el que te ha arrojado a mis brazos. ¿De verdad puede creer que vas a volver con él después de vivir conmigo y entrar en mi mundo?

-Yo no voy a vivir ni a estar contigo.

-Pero eso de salir corriendo es ya historia. Mamo está muerto. Y tú eres la esposa de Darien Chiba... por el momento. No tendré que esperar mucho para que vengas por tu propio pie a mi cama. Yo diría que eres físicamente incapaz de salir de ella.

Ya había desaparecido en la oscuridad, cuando Sere le preguntó:

-¿Cómo vuelvo a mi habitación?

Darien se dio la vuelta y empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Sere se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sintió un odio profundo por él. En silencio, porque ella no podía articular una palabra, llegaron al pasillo.

-Ya sé dónde estoy.

-¿De verdad? -su tono tenía más de un significado.

Sere se puso en tensión cuando sintió el brazo de él en su espalda. Levantando la mano, Darien se enroscó uno de sus rizos en el dedo, observando la acción con cara de satisfacción.

-Aunque estés al borde de un ataque de pánico, piensa en las ventajas. Compláceme y nunca más tendrás que venderte a otro hombre mayor que tú otra vez.

Sere se metió en su habitación dando tumbos, como si estuviera borracha. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Habían pasado muchos años desde que se había sentido tan débil y sin poder a causa de una persona. Darien lo había conseguido en tan sólo treinta y seis horas. Había encontrado su talón de Aquiles. Había cometido una locura desafiando a un hombre tan sensual y con tanta experiencia como él. ¿Si terminaba en la cama con un hombre que la despreciaba, cómo se iba a sentir después? Era mejor pensar que podía resistir sus instintos más básicos.

Darien era la tentación a la que no podía resistirse. A pesar de ser una persona ignorante, arrogante, machista y manipuladora. La había llamado muñeca de trapo, y ella había estado comportándose como una muñeca de trapo, como un juguete con el que se podía jugar cuando uno le apeteciera. Aunque en un par de ocasiones había conseguido vencerlo dialécticamente, el precio que había tenido que pagar había sido muy alto.

¿Por qué Mamo no le había dicho nunca que Darien podía ser tan impredecible? ¿O que debajo de esa ropa tan cara, se escondía el alma y el corazón de un macho primitivo y apasionado, que no sólo quería ganar, sino también dominar? ¿Y qué pasaba con las otras mujeres de su vida? Saori, la querida, que aunque emocionalmente indiferente, se mostraba vengativa al comprobar que su sitio lo ocupaba otra. ¿Y dónde encajaba la a actriz italiana, Beryl Metalia, que se suponía que era su único amor? Era evidente que Darien no era un hombre de principios morales. Y también ella había estado a punto de caer víctima de su magnetismo sexual.

Era el momento de empezar a utilizar la cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse en Grecia? Sería una locura encontrarse otra vez con Neherenia. Lo único que debía hacer Darien era decirle que lo había abandonado. Que se había encontrado con su querida y que se había ido.

¿Ido, dónde? Sere no tardó ni dos minutos en imaginarse el destino más deseado. Se iría a Mallorca, a ver Son Fontanal, antes de que Darien lo pusiera a la venta.

Una hora más tarde, cargada tan sólo con la bolsa de equipaje, Sere estaba descolgándose por el balcón de su habitación. Se agarró a la tubería del desagüe y bajó hasta el suelo sin hacer el menor ruido. Uno de los perros empezó a ladrar.

Salió corriendo hacia el jardín, esquivándolo como si fuera un ladrón profesional. Oyó los ladridos de más de un perro a la vez. Su cuerpo empezó a producir adrenalina. Cuando llegó al muro que rodeaba la finca, se oyó una sirena y, de pronto, salió un hombre, casi de la nada. Sere se apresuró hacia el muro. El hombre se interpuso en su camino. Estaba a punto de pegarle una patada, pero cuando tosió, lo reconoció.

-¿Taiki...?

El hombre se quedó paralizado.

-Taiki, por favor -suplico, cuando oyó que los perros se acercaban.

La ayudó a saltar el muro. De pronto, se oyó otra alarma. Sere saltó a la carretera y fue a esconderse entre algunos arbustos. De pronto apareció un coche de policía que frenó justo al lado de las puertas de hierro de la entrada. Sere se alejó a todo correr por la carretera.

Mientras corría, pensó que lo mejor era que Darien diera a Taiki otro trabajo, si estimaba en algo su seguridad. ¿Pero a ella qué más le daba? Bueno, a pesar de estar intentando alejarse de él todo lo que podía, no por eso deseaba que le pasara nada malo. Su padre lo había querido mucho. Y por lo que a ella se refería, Darien le había robado el anillo y había roto el acuerdo. Estaba solo y sola estaba ella. Y eso era lo mejor para los dos.

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTUVO BIEN GRACIOSA SU HUIDA ESE TAIKI ES UNA MALA INFLUENCIA PARA LA LOCA DE SERENA COMO REACCIONARIA DARIEN CUANDO SE DE CUENTA QUE LA PALOMA VOLO DEL NIDO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La Esposa Secreta**

**(The Secret Wife)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 6**

-¿Pero dónde diablos estás? -le gritó Haruca al teléfono.

Sere se apartó el auricular.

-En Mallorca

-¿Mallorca? ¿Y qué estás haciendo allí? ¡Por lo menos le podías haber dejado a ese tipo una nota!

-¿Desde cuándo sientes pena por Darien? -le interrumpió Sere.

-Desde que se mostró realmente preocupado por ti -le informó Haruca-. Estás en un país extranjero, no conoces el idioma, no tienes dinero y te marchaste en mitad de la noche.

-Tampoco es para tanto -contestó Sere, sonrojándose.

-Darien estaba como loco cuando vino, porque estaba seguro de que te iba a encontrar aquí, pero cuando descubrió que no estabas empezó a entrarle pánico.

-Es imposible que Darien sienta pánico...

-¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para irte a Mallorca?

-Qué más da. Lo que quiero saber es...

-Dime dónde estás e iré yo también contigo.

-No seas ridículo...

-Estoy harto de que tanto Darien como tú os comportéis como dos lunáticos. La última vez que lo vi, estaba movilizando a la policía griega para que te buscaran por todas partes. Si no me dices dónde estás, le diré que me has llamado desde Mallorca...

Cinco segundos más tarde, Sere salió de la cabina de teléfonos sin saber todavía cómo se había enterado la prensa de lo de la boda. Le molestaba estar disgustada con Haruca, pero ya era hora de que se enterara de que había dejado de ser la niña de trece años que él había salvado de un intento de violación. Se subió a la motocicleta que había alquilado, tratando de no pensar en el estado tan delicado en que había dejado su cuenta de ahorros.

Salió del pueblo, todavía medio dormida, y subió por la sinuosa carretera de montaña, con sus peligrosas curvas y terroríficos precipicios. Saber que Darien había ido a Inglaterra a buscarla la hacía sentirse perseguida. Aquello la puso furiosa. No hacía ni un mes que había conocido a aquel canalla y estaba actuando como si le perteneciera. Ella había cumplido el trato al que habían llegado, casándose con él, y no tenía ningún derecho a pedirle otro sacrificio.

Al mediodía, Sere estaba observando una placa de hierro que colgaba de unas puertas bastante corroídas por el óxido. Son Fontanal estaba sobre una colina muy empinada, rodeada de pinos. Media hora más tarde, después de dejar la motocicleta debajo de unos árboles, Sere contemplaba boquiabierta el sitio donde su padre había nacido.

La casa tenía un tejado rojo y muros de piedra de color melocotón, las dos alas del edificio dedos pisos estaban unidas por una logia, sostenida por dos pilares cubiertos de jacarandá. En la parte sur se veía una serie de arcos alrededor de un jardín donde había palmeras. El conjunto era bastante viejo. Le faltaban algunas tejas y había algunas grietas en algunos muros.

Pero en absoluto era un edificio en ruinas, como Darien había dicho.

Subió corriendo hacia la casa y se detuvo cuando estuvo en el patio de entrada. Había una señora mayor dormitando en una silla a la sombra que proyectaba la logia. Cuando Sere se acercó, preguntándose cómo iba a presentarse, la mujer se despertó y la miró con cara de sorpresa. Pero inmediatamente su cara se dulcificó y le sonrió.

Levantándose con increíble vigor, abrió sus brazos, como esperando que Sere fuera también a abrazarla.

-¿Señorita Shiels? -exclamó. Sere se quedó anonadada, al oír que la llamaba por el apellido de su padre. La mujer empezó a hablarle en español, al tiempo que se acercaba y le besaba las mejillas. Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos negros. Del bolsillo de su delantal sacó una foto arrugada.

-La hija de Mamoru -suspiró, enseñándole la foto, en la que estaban Mamo y Sere juntos-. Yo soy Luna...

Luna había sido la niñera de su padre. Sere se dio cuenta de que no hacía falta

presentarse. Aquella señora sabía perfectamente quién era. Cuando Mamo había comprado Son Fontanal, había descubierto que Luna todavía vivía allí y, dejándose llevar por la emoción, le había confesado que tenía una hija. Sere se sintió también emocionada al ver que su padre le había hablado por lo menos a una persona de su existencia. La señora se metió otra vez la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un trozo de periódico y movió en sentido negativo la cabeza.

-No señorita... señora -recalcó Luna sonriendo-. Señora Chiba, ¿no?

Sere la miró con cara de incredulidad. A pesar de estar en otro país, no podía librarse de Darien, ni de las consecuencias de aquella estúpida ceremonia.

Hablando una mezcla de español y de inglés, Luna se interesó por su esposo. Casi en ese mismo momento se oyó un ruido, procedente del camino por el que acababa de subir. Frunciendo el ceño, miró en esa dirección.

De pronto apareció un helicóptero en el cielo azul. Sere lo vio dar vueltas, intentando encontrar un lugar donde aterrizar. Aterrizó a unos veinticinco metros de la casa, sobre una planicie. Incluso antes de que las hélices pararan de girar, salió un hombre muy alto.

Darien se acercaba a ella a grandes pasos. Sere, al tratar de retroceder unos pasos, se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-Yo... -empezó a decir, en un tono de voz extraño hasta para ella misma.

Darien, sin mediar la menor palabra, se agachó y la levantó en sus brazos.

Sere no pudo abrir la boca.

-Lo que te tengo que decir, no se puede decir en público -le dijo Darien-. Y aquí la tradición es cruzar la puerta de la casa con la novia en brazos.

Sere, con las mejillas encendidas, le gritó:

-¡Bájame ahora mismo! -exigió Sere, pegándole puñetazos en la espalda.

-Así no lo vas a conseguir, muñequita de trapo...

-No me llames eso. ¡Lo odio! -le gritó, mientras él subía por las escaleras de piedra.

-Eso es lo que eres. Si yo fuera el marido que te mereces, te sacaría el relleno de dentro.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Sere.

-Que tengo que pensar en otro método de castigo. Y he tenido bastante tiempo para pensar en las posibilidades -murmuró Darien mientras abría con el pie la puerta-. En tres días, que han sido una pesadilla, he volado de Atenas a Manchester, de Manchester a Londres y de Londres a Atenas. Y desde a Atenas a Palma. Quiero que alguien pague por tanto viaje.

-No sé por qué te has molestado...

-¿Quieres saberlo? -Darien la bajó al suelo. Cuando cayó, la sujetó con sus manos, colocándoselas debajo de las axilas. La miró fijamente a los ojos y Sere no se atrevió ni a moverse.

-No... -susurró, con la boca seca.

-Te voy a enseñar cómo tratan los maridos griegos a las mujeres que huyen de su lado...

-Yo no soy tu mujer... -le aclaró Sere, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar, porque tenía el cerebro abotargado. El olor de su cuerpo flotaba en el aire, y cuanto más lo aspiraba, más mareada se sentía.

La mirada de Darien adquirió un tono dorado. Murmuró algo en griego y la puso en la cama, la cual había pasado desapercibida para ella. Sere se incorporó con dificultad, porque ni sus brazos, ni sus piernas respondían a las órdenes que enviaba su cerebro.

Darien le agarrró una mano, le acarició el dorso y le dijo:

-Quédate aquí.

Sere permaneció inmóvil. Con los ojos como platos, lo observó quitarse la corbata, la chaqueta y la camisa. Sintió la lengua pegada al paladar. El cuerpo le empezó a temblar. Toda su atención se concentraba en el pecho desnudo de Darien.

Le era difícil respirar, y más difícil aún mantener sus manos quietas, porque lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era tocar y explorar con sus dedos esa piel dorada, explorar su abdomen y la mata de vello que empezaba justo debajo de su ombligo. Cuando empezó a quitarse la ropa, Sere se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándolo con la boca abierta, como si estuviera contemplando un espectáculo de desnudo.

-Quítate la ropa -le dijo Darien. Sere giró la cabeza, para que él no viera que se había puesto colorada. Él tenía un cuerpo precioso, pero no tanto como para quedarse anonadada.

Lo peor de todo fue darse cuenta de la sensación de humedad que sintió en un sitio de su cuerpo en la que no quería ni pensar. ¿Qué le había dicho?

Se lo repitió otra vez. Volvió la cabeza y lo miró.

-Está bien -le dijo Darien con impaciencia y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -le gritó Sere, cuando vio que le quitaba la camiseta y le ponía una mano en la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Más preocupada por cubrirse sus pechos desnudos con las manos, no supo cómo reaccionar cuando él le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior.

Empezó a dar patadas para quitárselo de encima.

Darien le agarró la mano y se la sujetó. Apartó la sábana y se metió en la cama con ella, colocándole la otra mano debajo de su cintura, atrayéndola, para que sintiera el contacto ardiente de su masculinidad. Sere se puso rígida.

-¡En cuanto pueda salir de esta habitación, iré a la policía a denunciarte! -gritó Sere, cuando pudo introducir aire en sus pulmones.

-No se te olvide decirles que soy tu marido. Ya verás cómo se parten de risa...

-¡Tú no eres mi marido! -le espetó Sere, con renovado vigor-. Y como se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima...

-Cállate y duerme.

-¿Dormir? -le preguntó Sere, sintiendo contra su cadera su miembro en erección.

-No he dormido más que un par de horas en los últimos tres días. Cuando yo duermo, tú también tienes que dormir -le ordenó Darien, en un tono muy grave. Sere trató de moverse, pero él la tenía aprisionada bajo su brazo. Giró la cabeza y lo observó.

Los ojos se le estaban cayendo de sueño. Estaba muy pálido. Recordó los vuelos que había hecho en tres días y se sintió un poco culpable.

-Parece que no te fías mucho de mí -le dijo ella-. Te prometo que estaré en la casa cuando despiertes.

Aquello no pareció convencerlo mucho. Le metió la otra mano por debajo de su cuerpo y tiró de ella.

-¡Darien...! -gimió Sere, cuando sintió que sus pechos se aplastaban contra el de él.

-Si no me dejas dormir, puedo ponerme meloso -le advirtió-. Me gusta hacer el amor antes de dormir. El sexo es un gran antídoto contra la tensión.

Sere se quedó tan quieta como una estatua, escuchando los latidos de su corazón

y el sonido de su respiración. Se quedó dormido sujetándola contra sí en un abrazo.

La había metido en la cama para que no se escapara y estaba dormido como un tronco. Sere estaba confusa, algo que ya era normal cuando Darien estaba cerca. Se había marchado de Grecia porque sintió pánico. Al recordarlo, su cuerpo se estremeció. Darien apretó los brazos. Incluso dormido reaccionaba al menor movimiento. Tenía los pezones duros y se sentía muy excitada.

Cuando Darien le había quitado la ropa, ella no había sentido miedo. Lo peor de todo era que cuando él le dijo que quería dormir, ella se había sentido decepcionada. Y lo más peligroso era que se sentía culpable al verlo tan cansado.

¿Cómo podía sentirse culpable por un hombre al que odiaba? Cuando se despertó, Sere levantó un poco la cabeza de la almohada a la que estaba abrazada y miró a Darien. Estaba vestido y de pie al lado de la cama. Tenía un aspecto increíble.

-¿Qué hora es? -murmuró ella, un poco desorientada y desconcertada al darse cuando de que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. La verdad era que no había dormido mucho, pero aquello no era excusa para relajarse hasta tal extremo.

-Son las tres de la tarde. Hora de levantarse. Están haciendo la comida.

-¿Quién, Luna? -preguntó, bostezando.

-Como sabía que sólo había una persona al cargo de esta casa, he traído a algunos de mis criados aquí -le contestó Darien-. Puesto que hay pocas habitaciones en condiciones de ser usadas, se están alojando en las cabañas que hay en la propiedad.

Sere se incorporó, cubriéndose con la sábana. Darien la miró.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

-No fue muy difícil descubrirlo. ¿Has venido hasta aquí por razones sentimentales?

-Pensé que aquí no me ibas a encontrar -Sere bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-¿Dónde está tu anillo de casada? -le preguntó Darien con tanta brusquedad que se asustó.

-Me lo quité.

-Pues póntelo otra vez -le ordenó Darien.

-No puedo... -le contestó, encogiéndose de hombros-. Lo tiré antes de tomar el avión para Palma.

Darien aspiró y soltó el aire poco a poco. Sere pensó que aquello lo hacía para tranquilizarse. Debía de estar costándole un gran esfuerzo, a juzgar por la expresión en su mirada.

-No pensé que fuera a ponérmelo otra vez -protestó ella.

-Cuando te vistas, baja y hablaremos de ello -le dijo Darien, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-. Además, me debes una disculpa por la forma en que huiste de mi casa.

-Pues espera sentado -respondió Sere-. Porque no soy muy buena disculpándome.

-Ya aprenderás -replicó Darien, con los dientes apretados.

Darien parecía más testarudo que ella. Haciendo una mueca salió de la cama. Al lado de aquella habitación con pocos muebles, había un cuarto de baño. En él podía caber toda una familia. Pero no salía agua caliente.

Cuando terminó, estaba tiritando de frío. La culpa la tenía Darien, que había consumido toda el agua caliente. Tampoco quedaban toallas secas, porque las dos que había estaban tiradas sobre el suelo, completamente mojadas. Tendría que ponerse la ropa sucia e ir a la parte de arriba, donde había dejado la maleta, a sacar ropa limpia. Pero cuando salió a la habitación, no encontró ninguna de las prendas que Darien, horas antes, le había arrancado de su cuerpo.

Se tapó con una toalla muy pequeña, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y gritó:

-¡Darien!

Dejó pasar un minuto. Empezó a golpear el suelo con la punta de sus dedos. Gritó de nuevo.

Se oyeron pasos subiendo la escalera. Sere sonrió y se cruzó de brazos. Pero no era Darien. Había enviado a Netflye a ver lo que quería. Furiosa, se ocultó tras la puerta para que no la viera.

-El señor Chiba no está acostumbrado a que nadie le llame a gritos -le dijo Netflye-. De hecho eso le pone de muy mal humor.

-Siempre está de mal humor -se quejó Sere.

-Es que está muy apenado por la muerte del señor Shiels.

Aquel comentario la hizo sonrojarse. En ningún momento se había puesto a pensar en el efecto que había tenido en Darien la muerte de su padre.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla? -le preguntó Netflye.

-En nada, déjalo -Sere cerró la puerta y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Desde la muerte de su padre ella también había estado de muy mal humor, y había pasado muchas noches sin dormir. Algunas veces, había querido decirle algo a Mamo, y de pronto se daba cuenta de que ya no estaba a su lado y que nunca más lo iba a estar. Para Darien, después de veinte años, aquel sentimiento debía ser mucho peor.

Una criada llamó a la puerta y entró en la habitación, arrastrando dos pesadas maletas. Las dejó sobre una silla y salió de la habitación otra vez. Un segundo más tarde, entró Darien con dos maletas de cuero.

-Parece que te vas a instalar aquí. ¿Cuándo me devuelven mi ropa, para trasladarme yo a otra habitación? -le preguntó Sere.

-Ésta es tu ropa -respondió Darien-. Te la he comprado en las horas muertas, entre vuelo y vuelo.

-¿Y por qué me has comprado ropa?

-Porque no tienes nada elegante que ponerte. Considéralo un regalo.

-Muchas gracias. Eres muy generoso, Darien. Pero preferiría que me devolvieran mi ropa.

-No. ¿Por qué te crees que te la quité?

-¿Quitármela? Me la arrancaste.

Darien la miró y apretó sus labios de forma muy sensual.

-No me gusta que lleves ropa que te ha comprado otro.

-Pues he de informarte que lo que llevaba me lo compré yo cuando llegué a Palma.

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero -la recriminó muy enfadado-. El vestido que llevabas en el hotel te lo compró Mamo, ¿no es cierto?

Sere asintió.

-Pues por eso lo he tirado. No puedo soportar la idea de que fuiste también su mujer -gruñó

Darien, furioso por tener que explicar su conducta.

-Aparte de que no soy la mujer de nadie...

-Ahora eres mi mujer.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Mamo te entregó a mí.

-Repite eso otra vez -sugirió Sere, enfurecida por aquellas palabras.

-Y me tengo que hacer responsable de ti, tendrás que cumplir mis deseos de ahora en adelante.

-Yo no cumplo los deseos de nadie, Darien.

-Lo harás conmigo.

-¡Quiero que me devuelvas mi ropa! -gritó Sere, poniéndose en pie como un resorte, sin soportar más su mirada.

Darien estiró un brazo para tocarla.

-Te odio. ¡No me toques!

Le puso las manos en la cara y la miró con actitud desafiante.

-Cuando me desperté, estabas agarrada a mí como una lapa. Te tuve que poner la almohada para que te agarrases a ella.

-¡Si no fueras tan grande, te rompería los dientes!

-Ya estás aprendiendo. Hace sólo una semana, me habrías atacado -murmuró Darien con satisfacción.

Sere se estremeció de pura rabia y confusión. Darien le acarició el pelo y la miró con una intensidad desconcertante.

-Podrás morderme todo lo que quieras esta noche, muñequita de trapo. Me gustan las novedades en la cama.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Sere se agarró a la cama, para no caerse. Seguro que estaba bromeando y que en realidad no quería decir que quisiera hacer el amor con ella esa noche.

Pero lo único que tenía que hacer era negarse. ¿Lo único? No iba a ser nada fácil decirle «no» a Darien.

¿En qué había quedado su deseo de lograr una relación más civilizada con él? En treinta segundos la había sacado de sus casillas otra vez. ¿Por qué le había comprado toda aquella ropa? El día en que se casaron, Darien había protestado porque no se puso uno de los vestidos que le había regalado Mamo. Y ahora le molestaba que se los pusiera.

Parecía que tenía que sentirse ofendida por ponerse las prendas que Mamo le había regalado. Empezó a dolerle la cabeza. Aquella situación la desbordaba.

**WOW ESTE CAPITULO ESTUVO PADRE DARIEN LLEGO A BUSCARLA EN CABALLO MAS MODERNO, OJALA LES SIGA GUSTANDO ESTA ADAPTACION.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La Esposa Secreta**

**(The Secret Wife)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 7**

Sere empezó a sudar cuando entró en el comedor y vio aquellos descomunales muebles. Darien la miraba. ¿Por qué la miraría como si ella le perteneciera?

-Sabía que el color de ese vestido te haría juego con ese pelo tan precioso que tienes.

Sere se sonrojó al oír el piropo. Había elegido un vestido verde de verano, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y destacaba todas sus curvas.

-¿Por qué te has traído a los criados? ¿No pensarás quedarte mucho tiempo en una casa que decías estaba en ruinas?

-Hay una parte de la casa que está inhabitable, pero creo que podremos arreglarnos en esta parte unas cuantas semanas...

-¿Unas cuantas semanas?

-¿Por qué no? A nadie le puede extrañar que una pareja de recién casados busque la soledad en una isla -respondió Darien, mirándola de forma indolente.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir recordándome esa estúpida ceremonia? -le espetó Sere.

-Creo que ya es hora de que firmemos una tregua -respondió, con un brillo un tanto desconcertante en sus ojos.

-¿Una tregua? -repitió Sere.

Darien respiró con impaciencia.

-No creo que te extrañase mi reacción cuando leí el testamento de Mamo. Es posible que fuera un tanto desmedida, pero has de comprender que Mamo era para mí más que un padre. Además, no me imaginaba que pudiera tener otra mujer en su vida.

-No la tenía. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tendré que decir? ¡Yo no era su querida! Tú estuviste en aquella casa. ¡Debes haberte dado cuenta de que teníamos habitaciones separadas!

Darien se encogió de hombros y le contestó:

-A mí no me interesa si dormíais o no dormíais juntos.

-Pero...

-Yo, por ejemplo, no he dormido nunca toda una noche con una mujer. ¿Crees que por eso no hago el amor con ellas? -le dijo en tono irónico.

Sere sintió aquel comentario como un puñal en su espalda. Apartó su mirada de él, pero no pudo por ello dejar de imaginárselo en los brazos de su amada Saori.

-Eres como una piedra -le condenó Sere-. En cuanto consigues lo que quieres, te marchas. Debería darte vergüenza admitirlo.

Darien apretó los labios y le contestó:

-El sexo es un intercambio de placer físico...

-¡Eso es, sin afecto, sin sentimientos! ¡No me extraña que a Mamo le molestase tu actitud hacia las mujeres!

Darien se quedó pálido.

-¡_Christos..._! -exclamó, tratando de calmarse-. No veo que haya nada malo en mis opiniones.

-Pero te olvidas del amor.

-Yo nunca he estado enamorado... -le respondió Darien, mirándola con impaciencia-. Ahora bien, si me apetece estar con una mujer, me siento atraído...

-Será mejor cambiar de conversación -Sere levantó el tenedor y el cuchillo, para empezar el primer plato. No le apetecía mirar a Darien. ¿Sería verdad que nunca había estado enamorado? ¿Ni siquiera de Beryl Metalia? Seguro que no podría reconocer ese sentimiento, a menos que se lo vendieran caro y se lo ofrecieran por su teléfono móvil.

Su mirada se desvió del plato de comida al anillo que había sobre el mantel blanco.

Dejó caer el cuchillo y el tenedor, cuando vio el anillo de los Shiels.

-¿Por qué me lo devuelves?

-Yo sólo he hecho de mensajero. Te lo dejaste en Inglaterra.

-La última vez que vi este anillo estaba en mi joyero.

-No lo creo. Haruca lo encontró en el alféizar de la ventana de la cocina.

Sere se sonrojó cuando se puso el anillo en el dedo.

-No me acuerdo de haberlo dejado allí. No me acuerdo siquiera de haberlo sacado del joyero. Perdona por acusarte de habérmelo quitado -murmuró en voz baja.

-También me dijo que él era el responsable de ese artículo que apareció en el periódico.

-¡No!

Darien la observó con ojos incisivos y fríos.

-No entiendo cómo eres tan ingenua en algunas cosas -musitó él-. Le dejaste a Haruca en posesión de una noticia que vale un montón de dinero. Y lo que hizo fue venderla.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Él lo admitió -replicó Darien, mirándola a los ojos-. Y perdona tú también por echarte la culpa a ti.

-No importa -contestó ella, inclinando la cabeza.

-A mí sí me importa -murmuró Darien-. Te juzgué mal. ¿Pero por qué me hiciste creer que tú eras la que había dado la noticia a la prensa?

-Yo... yo... -tartamudeó Sere.

-Todo lo que haces parece que lo haces para proteger a un hombre que te ha traicionado - comentó él con desprecio.

Sere se levantó.

-No tengo más hambre -murmuró y salió de la habitación tan rápidamente como pudo.

No podía creerse que Haruca hubiera sido capaz de traicionar su amistad por dinero. Sabía que para él era muy importante el dinero, que era una persona muy ambiciosa, pero su negocio le iba bien. Con lágrimas en los ojos, entró en una habitación en la que había empleados descargando material de oficina. Salió al patio. También estaba lleno de gente. Salió corriendo, pasando al lado del camión del que estaban descargando cosas, y buscó refugio, como si fuera un animal herido.

Empezó a sollozar. Se tapó la cara con las manos. De pronto, sintió unas manos en sus brazos que la obligaron a darse la vuelta. Se puso muy tensa y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-No te asustes, soy yo -murmuró Darien, como si lo más natural del mundo fuera que él la abrazara para tranquilizarla-. Ya sé que duele cuando la gente te decepciona...

-Es la única persona en la que he confiado, aparte de Mamo -le dijo Sere entre sollozos.

Darien bajó los brazos y ella se dio la vuelta al instante.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Haruca?

-Desde que tenía trece años. Fue algo extraño -susurró, mientras recordaba-. Antes de conocerlo, me asustaba más que los otros chicos que había en el orfanato.

-¿Qué orfanato?

-Cuando murió mi madre, mi padrastro me metió en un orfanato.

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó Darien.

-Porque no era su hija. Descubrió que mi madre estaba embarazada de mí, después de casarse con ella.

-¿Pero por qué no se divorció cuando se enteró? -le preguntó Darien.

Sere apretó los labios. Kenji Tsukino había sido el primer novio en serio que había tenido su madre. Le había pedido que se casaran antes de que ella se marchara a Londres a buscar trabajo de secretaria. Cuando ella volvió y le dijo que se quería casar con él, se puso tan contento que ni siquiera le preguntó el porqué de aquel cambio de actitud.

Su madre le había contado aquella historia muchas veces, para que entendiera que la actitud de su padrastro hacia ella estaba justificada.

-La amaba, pero nunca le perdonó lo que le hizo -murmuró Sere-. Después, tuvieron dos hijos. Así que cuando ella murió, él decidió deshacerse de mí.

-¿Cuántos años tenías?

-Nueve. Pasé por muchos sitios. De todos me escapaba, así que me consideraban una niña difícil. El sitio al que me llevaron al final era bastante más duro que los anteriores.

-¿Allí conociste a Haruca?

-Lo habían llevado allí para que estuviera cerca del hospital donde estaba su madre. Tenía una hermana, que ofrecieron en adopción. Pero nadie quiere adoptar a adolescentes. Prefiero no hablar de estas cosas... -Sere empezó a alejarse, sin comprender todavía el porqué le había confesado a Darien cosas tan íntimas, que a él nada le podían importar.

-Parece que quieres mucho a ese payaso -comentó Darien con salvaje incredulidad-. Es un desgraciado que te vendería por horas, si pudiera hacerlo.

Sere se dio la vuelta, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

-Pues ya ves que no ha dudado un minuto en entregarte. ¿Se preocupó por saber cómo era yo? ¿O cómo te iba a tratar cuando esto terminara?

-Eso no es cierto... -contestó Sere, con voz temblorosa.

-¡Di una palabra más en su defensa y te juro que me voy a Londres y le hago picadillo! -gritó

Darien con tanta violencia, que ella se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos-. Y antes de que me preguntes por qué no lo hice antes, recuerda que sabe toda la historia, y no sólo lo que han publicado. No quiero despertar una mañana y ver que todo el mundo está enterado de tu sórdida relación con Mamo.

Darien empezó a caminar con paso decidido. De pronto, se dio la vuelta, se acercó a ella y la agarró de la mano.

-Y ahora vas a entrar a terminar de comer...

-No.

-No puedo dejar a mi esposa en el jardín lloriqueando, para que la vean todos mis criados.

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?

-Eso es una pregunta un poco estúpida. De hecho creo que es la pregunta más tonta que me han hecho nunca.

Darien se sacó del bolsillo un pañuelo blanco y le secó sus húmedas mejillas.

Sere se quedó mirándolo con asombro.

-Oh, ya -murmuró, sintiéndose cada vez más confusa-. No quieres que este matrimonio se acabe tan pronto...

En respuesta, Darien inclinó un poco la cabeza y le dio un beso apasionado en la boca. Sere sintió que todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo se encendían. Cuando él apartó la cabeza, Sere se quedó mirándolo a los ojos.

Darien respondió a su mirada con un comentario un tanto desconcertante.

-Esta noche iremos a cenar a Formentera. Así los criados tendrán tiempo para ordenar todo un poco.

Vestida con un sofisticado vestido color gris perla brillante, Sere se quedó un tanto asombrada al comprobar que todo aquel lujo le gustaba. El hotel era fabuloso. Incluso creía haber reconocido a un par de caras famosas. Pero Darien era, con diferencia, el más guapo de todos. Tenía un cuerpo espectacular, una piel dorada increíble y unos ojos negros con cejas larguísimas, que dejaban sin respiración. Todas las mujeres lo miraban. Lo sorprendente era que estuvo todo el tiempo halagándola y prestándole toda su atención. Ni siquiera miró a una rubia impresionante que había hecho girar la cabeza a todos los hombres que había en el salón.

-Estás muy callada -murmuró Darien. Le costó un mundo apartar su mirada de él. Furiosa consigo misma, Sere se entretuvo mirando el reflejo de la vela en el anillo de platino que él le había dado para sustituir al que ella había tirado. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba tan cariñoso con ella?

Sere miró la copa de champán y suspiró.

-Estaba pensando en Haruca -mintió, un poco asombrada de haberse olvidado de lo que tan sólo hacia unas horas le había dolido tanto.

-¡_Theos..._! -suspiró Darien con impaciencia-. ¡Otra vez no!

Sere echó la cabeza para atrás y le respondió:

-Puede que no tenga tu educación, ni tu posición social, pero Haruca siempre está cuando lo necesito.

-Sólo cuando esa necesidad no entra en conflicto con su avaricia –replicó Darien, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla.

-No puedes esperar que una persona te anteponga a todo. Ni siquiera Mamo lo hacía –contestó Sere con dificultad-. Pero cuando yo lo necesité, Haruca no me abandonó... -se echó un poco más de champán en su copa.

-Te escucho -comentó Darien. Sere tragó saliva.

-Cuando tenía trece años, dos chicos me metieron en una habitación e intentaron violarme. Haruca se lo impidió y se enfrentó a los dos.

Darien se puso pálido. Guardó silencio y torció un poco la boca.

-¿Tengo que empezar a llamarlo San Jorge? Antes de decidirlo, podías responderme a una pregunta. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardó en conseguir lo que los otros querían conseguir por la fuerza?

Sere se encogió como si la hubiera pegado.

-¿Es así como habrías actuado tú?

Al darse cuenta de su desconcierto, Darien frunció el ceño, estiró una mano y apretó sus dedos.

-Sere, yo...

Sere apartó la mano y respondió:

-Yo le recordaba a su hermana. Cuando era un niño, tuvo que cuidar de Lita, porque su madre era alcohólica. Luego, Lita fue adoptada y a Haruca lo abandonaron. Le dejaban visitar a su hermana, pero no era lo mismo. Por eso salió en mi defensa aquella noche.

Se levantó y salió del comedor, con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, sintió una mano en la muñeca.

-Sere...

-¡Darien! -se oyó el chillido de una mujer. Darien se quedó clavado en su sitio y volvió la cabeza. Una rubia impresionante, con un vestido negro increíblemente corto, lo miraba, con cara de satisfacción.

-¿Cuánto has llegado? -le preguntó, apartándolo de Sere y dándole un beso en la boca-. ¿No te recuerda esto a Montecarlo, querido? -le preguntó, mientras le quitaba una mota de polvo de su chaqueta.

Darien se apartó de ella un poco y miró con ojos expectantes a Sere.

-Mimet, te presento a mi esposa, Serena -le dijo.

-No te preocupes por mí -respondió Sere, poniendo voz muy dulce-. No soy posesiva.

-¿Te has casado? ¿Tú? -le preguntó Mimet muy sorprendida, mirando por primera vez a Sere-. ¿Con ella? ¿Por qué?

-Si quieres, te lo puedo prestar -le dijo Sere, sonriendo, aunque por dentro ardía de rabia. Se dio la vuelta y salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Pensó que había bebido demasiado champán.

Al cabo de los pocos segundos, Darien llegó a su lado y la agarró del brazo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a referirte a nuestro matrimonio y a mí en esos términos? -la recriminó, con los dientes apretados.

-Pongamos las cosas claras, Darien... -Sere se encaró, con la cara roja de ira-. Nosotros no estamos casados, ¿lo entiendes? Si alguna vez me caso, me casaré en una iglesia y con un novio que me guste y respete. No con un cerdo hipócrita, insensible.

-¡A mí no me hables así! -le gritó Darien.

-¡Tu gusto por las mujeres es penoso! –Continuó Sere, incapaz de contener la necesidad de darle su opinión-. ¿Para qué te has molestado en Ser amable conmigo toda la noche? ¡Seguro que te lo pasas mejor en Montecarlo, querido Darien! ¡Eres un mujeriego!

-¿Hablas en serio? -gritó Darien.

-Sí hablo en serio, querido -contestó Sere, imitando la voz de la rubia.

El destello de una cámara de fotos cegó sus ojos. Cuando logró enfocar su mirada, vio a un hombre corriendo con una cámara. Darien aprovechó el momento para agarrarla con sus manos y darle un ardiente beso en la boca. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Le puso la mano en la cabeza y le metió los dedos entre su pelo negro. Lo deseaba, lo odiaba, lo quería, lo necesitaba con una pasión descontrolada.

De pronto, se encontró en el coche, sin acordarse siquiera de lo que había pasado hasta llegar allí.

-Sé que te ofendí y te enfureciste justificadamente, pero salí del comedor para disculparme -confesó Darien.

-¿Sí? -le dijo Sere, temblando y hecha un manojo de nervios. Tenía que reconocer que se había puesto celosa. ¡Por primera vez en su vida! Las insinuaciones de Mimet le habían hecho perder la cabeza. Y los paparazzi habían aprovechado para sacarles una foto justo en el momento que estaban peleándose.

-Te comportaste de una forma -Darien buscó la palabra correcta.

-Penosa -le dijo Sere-. De todas maneras tenemos que ver el lado positivo de todo esto...

_-¡Christos!... _hablas como Mamo. Se nos ha caído el techo encima y nos tenemos que alegrar de que todavía tengamos las cuatro paredes.

-Si publican esa foto, se acelerará el proceso de separación, ¿no?

Darien frunció el ceño.

-¿Separación?

-El final de este matrimonio. Es decir, somos tan distintos que nos estamos peleando ya a los pocos días de habemos casado. No tendremos que esperar dos meses para obtener el divorcio- señaló Sere, poniéndose tensa.

-Siempre hay una pega en todo.

-Yo creo que tú eres el que has confundido las cosas -Sere se sintió deprimida.

-¿Tú crees?

Los dos permanecieron en silencio.

-Cuando te pregunté cuánto tiempo habías estado liada con Haruca, te lo dije sin pensarlo. La verdad, no pretendía ser tan grosero -le dijo Darien-. Cuando me contaste que habían intentado violarte, me quedé muy sorprendido. Sin embargo, aparte del acto de galantería que hizo en su momento, no creo que Haruca sea tu salvador. Yo creo más bien que se ha aprovechado de tu gratitud.

-Yo no he tenido ninguna relación íntima con Haruca -le contestó Sere, mordiéndose el labio.

-Ni la vas a tener, porque cuando nos separemos me aseguraré de que no te vayas a su lado. No te conviene.

-Tengo veinte años, no diez, Darien.

-Pero sigues mintiendo como una niña -el coche se detuvo frente a Son Fontanal-¿De verdad piensas que me puedo creer que no te acostaste con ninguno de los hombres con los que has estado viviendo? ¿O que Mamo me obligase a casarme contigo si no estuvieras embarazada?

-¡No me llames mentirosa! -Sere salió del coche y se fue corriendo hacia la casa.

-Tan sólo me consuela una cosa -le dijo Darien, poniéndose a su lado en el vestíbulo-. Si Mamo te hubiera dejado embarazada, me habría visto obligado a estar contigo el resto de mi vida.

-Eso es una tontería.

-¿Tontería? -replicó Darien, frunciendo el ceño-. En cualquiera de esas circunstancias hubiera sido una cuestión de honor aceptar la obligación que me asignó.

-Pero eso es espantoso... -exclamó Sere.

-Para ti, puede -replicó Darien-. Pero Mamo fue la persona que me crió y yo le tenía un gran respeto. Le debo mucho. Fue un hombre que se preocupaba mucho de su familia y tenía un gran sentido de la lealtad.

Sere se quedó mirándose los pies y sonriendo. De repente, se alegró de no haberle repetido que ella era hija de Mamo.

-¿Quieres decir que te habrías casado con una mujer sin conocerla y habrías seguido casado si Mamo te lo hubiera pedido? -le preguntó.

-Me he casado con una mujer que no conocía... tú fuiste la que empezaste a ser más familiar y a la vez más desconocida cada minuto que pasaba en tu compañía -confesó Darien-. No te entiendo, y no me quedaré satisfecho hasta entenderte.

Sere se apartó unos pasos. No lo estaba mirando. Era una actitud defensiva, pero que no parecía funcionar en aquellos momentos. Con tan sólo oír su voz se acaloraba.

-Mírame... -la invitó Darien, con voz muy dulce.

-Creo que...

-Yo no soy un mujeriego.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Estuve saliendo un tiempo con Mimet cuando tenía veintiún años.

-¡Debiste de impresionarla bastante!

-Mi dinero fue lo que la impresionó más -Darien se acercó a ella con movimientos gráciles, como el de un león dispuesto a atacar a su presa-. Pero tú no funcionas así. Una respuesta nueva y sorprendente.

-¿De verdad? -Sere dio dos pasos hacia atrás, agarrándose a la balaustrada para no caerse-. ¿Por qué te sorprende?

-Porque si fueras una mujer avariciosa, habrías fingido que te atraía. Habrías estado dispuesta a acostarte conmigo, sólo para sacar algo de esa intimidad -le respondió Darien, sonriéndole de forma devastadora-. Porque no caíste en la tentación de pensar en lo que esta relación te podría reportar.

-Darien -le dijo Sere, retrocediendo, sin poder apartar su mirada de sus ojos-. ¿No te has parado a pensar que puedo ser la típica pérfida mujer que sabe que a los hombres les gustan los desafíos?

-Puede ser eso -replicó él-. ¿Por qué si no estás siempre peleándote conmigo?

-Porque... porque... -Sere intentó encontrar respuesta, mientras se agarraba a la barandilla y subía unos escalones. Podría haber perdido el equilibrio, si no hubiera sido porque Darien le sujetó las manos-. Porque me pones furiosa. ¡Por eso me peleo contigo!

-Te peleas conmigo -Darien le respondió-, para mantenerme a raya. Pero has utilizado esa táctica demasiadas veces. Es posible que yo haya tardado en entenderlo, pero te juro que, a partir de ahora, cada vez que me chilles, te taparé la boca con la mía.

-No servirá de nada. Me gusta discutir -replicó Sere.

Darien la subió en sus brazos y se la llevó hacia la habitación.

-¡Estás muy equivocada! Cuando hayamos hecho el amor, cuando estés entre mis brazos, cuando descubras el placer que podemos sentir, nunca más te acordarás de tu amigo. Puede que no sea perfecto, pero seguro que lo puedo superar con creces.

Sere lo miró. Sentía los latidos de su corazón en los oídos.

-No... no... podemos hacerlo -tartamudeó.

-Claro que podemos. Ya lo verás -Darien susurró, echándole el aliento en su mejilla. Una fuerza que no pudo controlar le recorrió el cuerpo, causando un efecto desconcertante. Giró la cabeza y se besaron.

**Wow no inventes a ese Darien le sale una mujer en cada esquina, se pasa es un mujeriego, ojala la rubia no caiga en la tentacion jajaja ojala este capitulo sea de su agrado...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La Esposa Secreta**

**(The Secret Wife)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 8**

Cuando separó sus labios de él, Sere descubrió que estaba en la cama. Estaba vestida, pero le había desabrochado la cremallera del vestido. Miró a Darien. Estaba medio desnudo.

-¿Por qué te pones tan tímida? ¿Sólo haces el amor en la oscuridad?

Sere se sonrojó. Mirando aquellos ojos tan negros, se olvidaba incluso de respirar. No podía pensar, pero sabía que no podía seguir adelante. Poco a poco, se fue poniendo en el borde de la cama.

Darien se acercó a ella, con una calma infinita y le quitó los zapatos. Su móvil empezó a sonar. Se puso en tensión. Sere lo observó alargar una mano. El sonido cesó.

-¿Qué has hecho? -susurró ella.

-Apagarlo.

-¡Pero podría haber sido una llamada importante!

-Puede esperar hasta mañana.

Una noche entera en brazos de Darien. Pero era imposible pasar una noche entera con él. Porque en cuanto hubiera satisfecho su deseo, se iría a dormir a otro sitio. ¿Cómo se le podía estar ocurriendo hacer el amor con él? Aquella angustiosa pregunta no tenía una respuesta racional, por mucho que le diera vueltas en la cabeza.

-Estás muy nerviosa -murmuró Darien, frunciendo el ceño y quitándose los pantalones.

-No estoy nerviosa -respondió Sere muy digna, levantándose de la cama, con la cara muy colorada. Se abrochó la cremallera-. Pero no me vendo por una cena y unos cuantos vestidos...

Darien la agarró por los hombros.

-No tienes por qué asustarte de mi. No soy un bestia en la cama -le dijo, con la voz ronca-. No, si no quieres que lo sea...

La echó otra vez en la cama y Sere susurró:

-Darien...

-Tienes el corazón desbocado.

Cuando fue a ponerse una mano para comprobarlo, encontró la de él. Una mano fuerte sobre su pecho. Se estremeció.

-No.

Pero Darien le bajó las hombreras, pasando su boca por la parte del cuerpo que iba desnudando. Sere emitió un quejido cuando le quitó el vestido por completo y la puso en la cama otra vez.

-Lo haré suavemente -prometió Darien. Sere alzó los ojos y se encontró una mirada de oro líquido. Una sola mirada y creyó que sus huesos se iban a derretir.

Se acercó a ella, desnudo. El corazón le dio una sacudida cuando se fijó en su cuerpo. Pero cuando sintió la fuerza de su virilidad, abrió los ojos de par en par, quedándose casi sin respiración. Una fuerza desde lo más profundo de su ser la hizo reaccionar, e intentó escapar.

Darien se echó encima de ella tan deprisa, que cuando se dio cuenta estaba atrapada en una postura que desde el primer momento había tratado de evitar.

-¡_Theos_! -protestó Darien, cuando miró sus ansiosos y evasivos ojos-. ¡Me arrepiento de no haberle partido la cara a ese Haruca! ¿Qué hacía contigo en la cama?

-¡Nada!

-No te voy a hacer daño... -Darien le pasó un dedo por su boca, mirándola con sus ojos dorados, casi hipnotizándola-. No me importa pasarme toda la noche acariciándote -con la punta de un dedo le abrió los labios y luego lo metió en su boca, mientras ella no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo fijamente, perdida en sus emociones.

Darien sonrió y le pasó la lengua por el labio. Sere deseó que la besara. Era una necesidad imperiosa en aquel momento. Su cuerpo tembló de impaciencia y se puso tensa. Levantó las manos y le agarró la cabeza.

Darien se rió y le metió la lengua entre sus labios.

-Espera... -le susurró de forma muy provocadora. Pero Sere no podía contenerse. Levantó su cuerpo hasta que encontró los labios de él, obligándole a bajar la cabeza, sin quedar satisfecha hasta que logró que la besara. Incluso después sintió que todavía no había quedado satisfecha del todo. Pero él ya había empezado a acariciarle los pechos, concentrándose especialmente en sus pezones.

Sere no pudo reprimir un quejido de placer. Darien la miró y la tranquilizó, susurrándole al oído. Fue un gesto muy sensual. Inclinó la cabeza y empezó a chuparle los pechos. Sere se quejaba y movía su cuerpo de forma incontrolada.

Empezó a acariciarle todo el cuerpo con sus manos. Darien se dio la vuelta y se la puso encima, besándola con tanta pasión que sintió como si su cuerpo fuera un barco en plena tormenta. Con una mano tiró de su pelo, obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Quieres que paremos cinco minutos, para que te enfríes un poco?

-¿Enfriarme? -Sere repitió, casi sin aliento, como si se lo hubiera dicho en un idioma extranjero, al tiempo que sentía el vello de su pecho en sus pezones, sensación que la hizo temblar de placer. Restregó su cuerpo contra el de él.

Darien empezó a decir frases en griego mientras movía también su cuerpo. Le puso las manos en la cadera y la obligó a abrir las piernas.

-Espera -no pudo seguir, cuando sintió que le chupaba el pezón.

Le puso una mano en el trasero, para colocarla donde él quería que estuviera. Sere se estremeció, asustada al comprobar una nueva fuente de excitación, perdiéndose en el placer que le estaba dando.

-Por favor... -susurró Sere.

Darien la puso de nuevo sobre el colchón y la besó, invadiéndole la boca con su ardiente lengua. Al mismo tiempo le pasó una mano por la parte interior del muslo, haciendo que cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se pusiera en tensión cuando sintió su dedo justo en el centro de su feminidad.

-Eres tan suave como el satén -le susurró al oído. Al sentir que la tocaban donde nunca antes la habían tocado, Sere fue incapaz de responder verbalmente. Todo su ser se concentró en la exploración que le estaba haciendo con sus dedos. El corazón le latía como si la golpearan con un martillo en su pecho. Trató de tomar aire, sintiéndose tan excitada que llegó a pensar que la estaban torturando.

Y en un momento determinado, cuando estaba a punto de agonizar, Darien entró en ella con una fuerza inusitada. Sere gritó de dolor, tan fuertemente que podría haber levantado de la tumba a un muerto, y le clavó los dientes en el hombro.

-¡_Theos_! -exclamó Darien, mirándola con cara de sorpresa-. Lo siento... me excitaste tanto que perdí el control.

-Yo... -intentó responder Sere, hipnotizada por su mirada.

Darien bajó la cabeza y le rozó la boca con sus labios.

-Pero es que eres deliciosa -le dijo, sin apartar los labios de su boca-. Confía en mí...

Sere se derritió como la escarcha a la luz del sol. Cuando él empezó a moverse de nuevo, ella pensó que iba a sentir lo mismo otra vez, pero un segundo después se descubrió anhelando con desesperación esa sensación que aceleraba el ritmo de su corazón.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Darien.

Más que bien. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella, moviéndose al unísono a un ritmo desenfrenado. Hasta que en un momento determinado su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse y juntos alcanzaron el orgasmo.

Cuando terminaron, Sere no quería que Darien se moviera, para continuar sintiendo aquella paz y tranquilidad. Le producía un placer increíble sentir el calor y el peso de su cuerpo encima.

Darien levantó la cabeza y la miró con una intensidad desconcertante.

-Te has comportado como si fueras virgen -le dijo, medio riéndose-. O por lo menos, como yo me imagino que se comportan las mujeres que son vírgenes.

Se apartó de ella y saltó de la cama.

-Voy a ducharme.

-¿Darien...? -susurró Sere.

-Perdona si te he hecho daño -le dijo Darien desde la puerta del baño, sin dignarse siquiera a volver la cabeza.

Sere se sintió humillada. Oyó el sonido del agua. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Tenía que haberse negado a hacer el amor con él. Pero se había dejado llevar, sin querer enfrentarse a la realidad. Sin embargo, nunca se habría podido imaginar aquel rechazo por su parte, después de hacer algo tan íntimo.

Darien salió del baño golpeándose contra todos y cada uno de los muebles de la habitación. Por curiosidad, Sere levantó la cabeza. Se estaba poniendo unos vaqueros a toda prisa. Sere se quedó mirándolo.

-Me voy a dar una vuelta -le dijo Darien, mirándola por encima del hombro.

-Hasta luego -replicó Sere, sintiéndose más sola de lo que jamás había estado en su vida.

Creía que había llegado a conocer a Darien, pero se daba cuenta que no lo conocía en absoluto. No sabía por qué se comportaba de aquella manera. No sabía lo que podía tener en su cabeza. Sintió un odio profundo por él. Se lo merecía, por acostarse con un extraño.

Después de pasar horas y horas despierta, Sere se quedó dormida de puro cansancio.

A las nueve, unas voces debajo de su ventana la despertaron. Unos trabajadores estaban montando un andamio para arreglar el tejado. Se duchó, se secó con una de las muchas toallas que habían puesto en el cuarto de baño y, cuando se descubrió preguntándose dónde habría pasado Darien la noche, se odió a sí misma por preocuparse de ello.

Bajó a la parte de abajo, pasando por una puerta detrás de la cual se oía a Darien hablando por teléfono. Se encontró con una criada, que le indicó el camino para ir al comedor.

El desayuno estaba servido, pero a Sere no le apetecía comer nada. Estaba terminando de tomar el café, cuando apareció Luna, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y un ramo de flores en la mano.

_Perdóname, _decía la tarjeta que acompañaba al ramo.

Las mejillas de Sere se encendieron de ira. ¿Cómo podía pedirle perdón? Ni aunque se lo pidiera de rodillas, se lo iba a conceder. Seguro que ni siquiera había sido él el que había comprado las flores. Seguro que se lo había ordenado a uno de sus criados.

Sere abrió la puerta de la habitación que estaba utilizando él como despacho. Nadie prestó atención a su entrada, ya que todos estaban absortos en su trabajo. Una morena muy esbelta de unos treinta años estaba tomando notas, de pie.

Darien le estaba dictando una carta en griego, a la vez que hablaba por teléfono. También había un hombre joven sentado frente a un ordenador, mientras que otro estaba sacando el papel que salía del fax.

Sere entró en la habitación, se fue hacia la máquina de destruir papel y metió las flores dentro. Al oír el ruido que hizo la máquina al cortar los primeros pétalos, todos enmudecieron y Sere se dio la vuelta.

Darien había colgado el teléfono. Sere sólo se fijó en él, sus ojos verdes conectando con los negros brillantes de él. Estaba guapísimo, con su traje de verano gris pálido. El personal salió de la habitación sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

Sere respiró hondo, pero no lo suficiente como para calmarse. Siguió metiendo el ramo en la máquina de destruir papel y tiró lo que quedaba al suelo, en un gesto de desprecio.

-¡Eres un desgraciado! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a mandarme flores?

-Lo que ocurrió anoche, nunca tenía que haber ocurrido -respondió Darien, apretando los dientes-. Pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Un tanto desconcertada por aquella respuesta, Sere palideció. Aunque sabía que no tenía más remedio que aceptar aquel sentimiento, le empezaron a doler todos y cada uno de los músculos de su frágil cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, para ocultar su confusión.

-Lo único que querías era que me acostase contigo -le condenó ella.

-¡Con la atracción que había entre nosotros, eso era lo inevitable! Pero te aseguro que me arrepiento de no haber sido capaz de dejar en paz a la querida del hombre que fue como mi padre -Darien le dijo.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Mamo y yo no éramos amantes?

Darien dejó salir poco a poco el aire de sus pulmones.

-Eso se lo cuentas a otro que sea más ingenuo.

Sere pensó que podría ir a buscar a Luna y pedirle que le enseñara la foto que tenía guardada y que le repitiera lo que Mamo le había dicho. Pero, ¿para qué? Aunque lograra convencerle de que ella era la hija de Mamo, no iba a lograr olvidar la forma en que la trató Darien la noche anterior.

Ya llegaría el momento en que pudiera demostrar su verdadera identidad. No estaba dispuesta a que Darien se apenara de ella por ser la hija ilegítima de Mamo.

Mirando sus ojos abrasadores, su corazón empezó a palpitar y su boca se secó. Darien respondió a su mirada y ella sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-Tú le dijiste a Mamo que estabas embarazada -comentó Darien mientras se acercaba a ella-. Un truco muy visto, pero por eso me pidió que me casara contigo.

-Eso no es verdad -contestó Sere, casi sin poder respirar. Se puso una mano en el cuello para tranquilizarse.

-¡Pues a mí me tienes casi embrujado! ¡Casi te deseo más que anoche...!

-Grosero -replicó Sere, apoderándose de ella un deseo sexual que sintió como si fuera una droga, dejándola mareada y desorientada. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en su rostro.

Darien estiró sus brazos, se los puso en sus hombros, tiró de ella y la abrazó.

La apretó contra él, poniéndole una mano en el trasero, para que notara la fuerza de su erección. Sere se estremeció al sentir que su cuerpo ardía de deseo. Se agarró a sus hombros y le metió los dedos entre el pelo, al tiempo que lo besaba en la boca. Darien se sentó en la silla giratoria, colocándola encima de él, metiéndole las manos por debajo de la camiseta, buscándole sus pechos. Cuando descubrió que llevaba el sujetador puesto, Darien emitió una especie de gruñido, pero no apartó su boca de la de ella. Se lo desabrochó, y la acarició con tal destreza que Sere pensó que, si hubiera estado de pie, se habría caído al suelo.

Darien la agarró del pelo y tiró un poco de su cabeza. Respiraba con dificultad.

El teléfono seguía sonando y por el fax seguía saliendo papel. En un momento determinado, Darien cerró los ojos, como si quisiera recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Con un dedo le acarició uno de sus pezones y Sere se estremeció y apoyó la cabeza en su frente.

-Me vuelves loco -le susurró Darien-. Esto de pasar una luna de miel trabajando no ha sido una de mis más brillantes ideas -se puso en pie, levantándola con él y colocándola en el borde de la mesa, al tiempo que con una mano tiraba al suelo todos los papeles que había en ella-. Pero si quiero hacer el amor con mi mujer durante la jornada laboral, nadie me lo puede impedir...

-Yo no soy tu... -empezó a responder Sere, sin poder terminar la frase.

Después de quitarle la camiseta, Darien le metió la lengua entre sus labios y ella le entregó su boca, sin poder resistir la tentación. Con los dedos de una mano le acariciaba sus endurecidos pezones, mientras que con la otra le estaba quitando su falda de algodón y tiraba de ella hacia él.

-Quiero poseerte ahora mismo -le dijo, mientras bajaba su cabeza y le empezaba a chupar los pechos.

Sere se sintió como si estuviera en medio de una tormenta, emitiendo quejidos mientras él le besaba todo el cuerpo. Cuando llegó a la altura del estómago, pensó que se iba a derretir. Sólo pudo permanecer sentada en la mesa, porque él la sujetaba con sus manos. La estaba torturando y no podía soportar aquel placer.

Le estaba empezando a quitar las medias cuando de pronto Darien se quedó quieto, agarró la camiseta y se la tiró. Sere lo miró sin saber qué hacer.

Darien se fue a toda prisa hacia la puerta que alguien había abierto. Después, oyó el ruido de platos y metal caer al suelo. El teléfono seguía sonando y por el fax seguía saliendo papel.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de la mesa, casi desnuda.

Darien cerró la puerta y le dijo:

-Una de las criadas nos traía café. Se ha dado tal susto que se le ha caído la bandeja. No había hecho una cosa así desde que era un adolescente.

Sere no quiso mirarlo.

-¡Vete! -respondió.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Vete de aquí, hasta que me vista!

-¿No piensas que es eso es un poco absurdo, dadas las circunstancias?

-¿Por qué siempre me llevas la contraria? ¿No puedes, por una vez, hacer lo que se te pide?

La puerta se cerró de un portazo.

Pálida como una pared, Sere se bajó de la mesa. Buscó su sujetador y su falda por el suelo. Cuando se vistió, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, se fue a mirar por la ventana, la abrió y salió al exterior por ella, para así no encontrarse otra vez con Darien. Porque antes de verlo otra vez, tenía que resolver lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando estaba saliendo al patio por la ventana, oyó el ruido de un coche que se acercaba. Paró frente a la casa. Sere se quedó helada.

-¿Haruca? -susurró-. ¡Haruca! -gritó después, echándose a correr para darle la

bienvenida.

**QUE POCA SE ACUESTA CON ELLA Y LUEGO LA DEJA SOLA COMO SI NADA YO LO MATO, ME CAE QUE SI Y DE PILON LAS FLORES NETA QUE ESTE DARIEN NO PUEDE SER MAS BURRO SE PASA ENSERIO, OJALA ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO SALUDOS...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La Esposa Secreta**

**(The Secret Wife)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 9**

Abrazado a Sere, Haruca la miraba a la cara con sus ojos azules.

-Tienes un aspecto horroroso. ¿Qué te ha pasado? -le preguntó.

-¡Vámonos a dar una vuelta en coche! -lo invitó Sere, sentándose en el asiento de al lado del conductor-. ¿A qué esperas?

-¡Darien! -respondió Haruca, imitando el sonido de la película _Tiburón._

-¡Deja de hacerte el gracioso! -gritó Sere, mirando a su alrededor, temiendo que Darien apareciera en cualquier momento-. ¡Creo que estoy enamorada de él!

Lo dijo sin pensar y Haruca ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de sorprenderse.

-Y, a todo esto, ¿tú por qué has venido? -le preguntó.

Haruca se metió en el coche y arrancó.

-Desde hace tiempo había querido tomarme unas vacaciones. Cuando me dijiste que estabas en Mallorca, me imaginé tumbado en la arena, al sol, y tomé el primer avión. Mientras bajaban por las empinadas cuestas, disminuyendo de velocidad en cada una de las curvas, Sere pensó en Darien, hasta que la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas. Le había robado su tranquilidad y su seguridad. ¿Y qué le había dado a cambio?

Desde el momento en que trató de demostrarle su identidad, desde el momento en que deseó que su matrimonio fuera un matrimonio de verdad, tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de él. Pero lo único que quería Darien de ella era sexo. Si no se hubiera publicado la noticia de que se habían casado en secreto, la habría dejado a la mañana siguiente sin sentir remordimiento.

-¿No me preguntas nada sobre el artículo que apareció en los periódicos? -le preguntó Haruca-. ¿No te dijo Darien que yo tuve la culpa? Es verdad, fue culpa mía. Cometí la estupidez de contárselo a mi hermana...

-¿A Lita? -le preguntó, mirándolo.

-Siempre ha querido salir con ese tipo, Alfa, el periodista. Se lo dijo para impresionarle. Así que le invitó a casa a tomar café y le dio la foto que te había hecho.

En ese momento, Sere recordó que el día que Haruca y ella se mudaron a la casa, había sido la hermana la que había llevado la cámara. Lita le había regalado una copia de la foto.

-Y desde entonces no lo ha vuelto a ver, porque consiguió un puesto en un periódico londinense. Por suerte sólo le conté que te ibas a casar con Darien y nada más. Ella piensa que lo conociste en Londres -continuó contándole Haruca-. Si hubiera sabido lo de Mamo y el testamento, se lo habría contado también a ese periodista.

Sere suspiró.

-Mentiste para protegerla.

-Darien es un tipo con bastante mal humor.

Sere se puso tensa, asustada al comprobar que iba a salir en su defensa.

-Seguramente me habré encaprichado de él. Se me pasará -aseguró.

-Eso espero. Sólo a un maníaco, sin ningún respeto por el ser humano, se le ocurriría pegarse a mi parachoques en una carretera tan peligrosa como ésta -en la frente de Haruca aparecieron gotas de sudor.

-¿Quieres decir que...? -giró la cabeza y vio que les adelantaba un deportivo rojo y pegaba un frenazo en la curva.

Haruca pisó a fondo el pedal del freno de su cuatro por cuatro. Darien salió del deportivo y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Creo que en la adolescencia fue piloto de coches de carrera -le explicó Sere-. Neherenia lo convenció para que lo dejara.

-¡Está caminando a escasos milímetros de un precipicio y no parece preocuparle en absoluto! - exclamó Haruca.

Darien se quedó a dos metros del coche y se quitó las gafas, metiéndoselas en el bolsillo de su elegante traje.

-Sal del coche, Sere -le dijo Haruca-. Yo no soy un héroe y, además, Darien es tu marido.

Sere lo miró con la boca abierta.

-A menos que te maltrate... -aclaró Haruca.

Sere estuvo a punto de mentir, pero le dio vergüenza.

-Pero no puedes...

-Lo siento, pero no estoy de parte de nadie -la interrumpió Haruca, desenganchando el cinturón de seguridad.

-Acertada decisión -dijo Darien.

-Ya te llamaré -suspiró Haruca.

Sin siquiera abrir la puerta, Darien sacó a Sere del coche.

-Sé caminar -protestó Sere-. ¡Bájame, por lo que más quieras!

Sin hacer caso de sus protestas. Darien se dirigió hacia el Ferrari y la metió dentro.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tratarrne así?

-¿Qué esperabas, que te diera un aplauso por hacer el ridículo?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es posible que Haruca viniera hasta aquí porque le remordiera la conciencia. Pero no ha sido capaz de enfrentarse a mí. Está claro que no sois amantes. Pero la ausencia del elemento sexual en la relación no fue porque tú no lo quisieras -continuó diciendo-. Está claro que tú aceptaste su amistad porque él no estaba interesado en nada más.

-Eso son tonterías... -empezó a decir Sere.

-¡Y luego te fuiste con Mamo porque tenías que demostrarte que eras capaz de atraer a otros hombres! ¿O fue para que Haruca se pusiera celoso?

-iYo no estoy enamorada de Haruca!

-Tampoco estabas enamorada de Mamo. Seguro que lo veías como un padre –respondió Darien, de forma irónica.

-Eso es exactamente lo que era -murmuró ella.

-Sin embargo en la misma misa que se celebró en su memoria, ya estabas coqueteando con otros.

Sere se puso colorada, cuando recordó cómo había reaccionado ante él aquel día.

Darien detuvo el coche en el patio, apagó el motor y giró la cabeza para mirarla con unos ojos negros tan duros como el diamante.

-Hasta ahora te has apoyado en Haruca para sentirte segura, pero yo creo que ya eres mayor y que te las puedes arreglar sin él. Los tiempos han cambiado, querida. Es a mí al que quieres ahora... Ahora y siempre, pensó ella, sintiendo que se derretía.

Darien estiró una mano y jugueteó con una mata de rizos entre sus dedos, levantó y cabeza y le dijo:

-Y yo te quiero a ti -concluyó-. Así que, ¿qué problema hay? Tal y como yo lo veo, ésta es una relación muy simple y directa.

-Cuando estás conmigo, sólo piensas en una cosa...

-Es imposible pensar en otra -admitió Darien. Sere intentó no excitarse.

Sintió vergüenza y con su mano le quitó los dedos de su pelo.

-Ya sé que nunca se puede garantizar nada en esta vida, pero eso no es suficiente para mí –le dijo, tensa.

-Esto está empezando a parecer una negociación, y las negociaciones siempre terminan poniendo un precio.

-Los sentimientos no tienen precio.

Darien echó para atrás su arrogante cabeza, enarcó las cejas y la miró.

-¿Estás segura? Yo ya he perdido mi libertad y, por muy extraño que te parezca, es una concesión importante, sobre todo porque nunca antes me había pasado.

-Tú no has perdido nada por mí. Te casaste conmigo porque así lo exigía el testamento y estamos ahora juntos porque la prensa se enteró. ¿Puedes imaginarte cómo me siento yo al respecto? Pues me siento como la chica con la que sólo se tiene una relación sexual de vez en cuando -le dijo, elevando el tono de su voz-. ¡Pero yo me valoro mucho más que eso, aunque te sorprenda!

Los dos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio.

-Entonces no creo que haya más que discutir -concluyó Darien.

Sere frunció el ceño, sintiéndose confusa.

-Pero...

-Tú no quieres una relación esporádica. Y yo no quiero comprometerme a más.

El color en las mejillas de Sere fue desapareciendo poco a poco, quedándose tan blanca como la camisa que llevaba él puesta. Aquel comentario lo sintió como si le hubieran dado una puñalada en su corazón. Nunca antes se había sentido tan dolida. Salió del Ferrari como si estuviera borracha, concentrándose en cada uno de los movimientos que hacía. El estómago se le revolvió.

Se sentía rechazada. Como si fuera una adolescente, le había dicho sus miedos e

inseguridades con la esperanza de que él la tranquilizara. Pero Darien no era un hombre que tratara a las personas con delicadeza.

-Claro que siempre puedes intentar hacerme cambiar de opinión -añadió Darien.

Sere se estremeció, al sentir que él profundizaba más en su herida. Y justo en ese momento, Sere comprobó que cuando la provocaban, podía odiar con la misma intensidad que amaba.

-Déjame que te dé un consejo -murmuró él-. No lo vas a conseguir, si sigues por ahí dándote vueltas con tu amigo.

Sere se dio la vuelta y lo miró a la cara.

-Por lo que mí respecta, tú ya no existes -le dijo, muy digna-. No quiero saber nada más de ti.

Cuando entró en la casa se sentía angustiada, pero entró con la cabeza muy alta. Por lo menos sabía qué terreno pisaba y eso le servía de protección.

-¿Por qué te has molestado? -le preguntó Sere a Luna cuando ésta le llevó un vaso de zumo de limón-. Podría haber entrado yo misma.

-Pero si sólo entras en la casa cuando está oscureciendo -protestó la mujer.

Sere se puso en pie y se estiró. Se restregó las manos en sus pantalones cortos y aceptó el vaso, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Este jardín ya parece otra cosa, ¿no crees?

Luna se sentó en unos escalones que habían visto la luz tan sólo el día anterior, y se cruzó de brazos. Su rostro arrugado reflejaba preocupación mientras observaba los arbustos podados y los rosales, donde antes sólo había maleza.

Suspiró.

-Este matrimonio no parece que vaya bien.

Sere alzó la cabeza, entrecerró los ojos, para protegerlos del sol y dio un trago del zumo de limón. Sació su sed, pero le costó un gran esfuerzo hacer pasar el líquido a través de los músculos de su garganta.

-Luna...

-Esto no es lo que tu padre quería -empezó a decirle Luna-. Su mayor sueño siempre fue que Darien y tú os casarais.

-Pero los sueños no siempre se cumplen... -de hecho, aquello se había convertido en una verdadera pesadilla.

Los últimos tres días, vivir bajo el mismo techo que Darien se había convertido en una tortura. Por mucho que lo intentaba no dejaba de sentirse rechazada, pero se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado. No podía estar en la misma habitación que él. No podía mirarlo, ni hablar con él. Sólo conseguía olvidarse de él haciendo trabajos físicos. Y por las noches, a pesar de lo cansada que estaba, no lograba dormirse.

Daba vueltas en la cama, dormitaba, pero a los pocos minutos se despertaba acalorada, después de haber tenido sueños eróticos en los que Darien era el protagonista. Con lo cual las noches eran incluso más agotadoras que los días.

-No sabe que eres la hija de Don Mamoru -le reprochó Luna-. No está bien que le ocultes eso a tu marido.

-Sé lo que hago, Luna.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No se respira paz en Son Fontanal. Esto está triste, nadie se ríe.

-Darien está siempre enfadado.

-Tiene razones para estarlo, con una esposa que se pasa todo el día trabajando en el jardín. Estás descuidando a tu marido.

En los sueños no, desde luego.

-Eso le gusta.

-Eres tan testaruda como él.

Sere pensó que, si su padre los estuviera viendo, la culparía a ella también de lo que estaba pasando. Pero no estaba dispuesta a que Darien, por el hecho de ser la hija de Mamo, siguiera casado con ella.

Después de haberla seducido para que se acostara con él, Darien había admitido que la única relación que quería tener con ella era sexual. Si se enteraba de que era la hija de Mamo, seguro que fingiría que había más cosas en aquella relación. Eso le haría sentirse atrapado y al final sería peor.

-¿Por qué despediste a los jardineros que contraté?

Asustada, Sere se giró sobre sus rodillas. Una sombra la protegía del sol. Se fijó en los zapatos italianos de Darien, sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Prefiero hacerlo yo misma.

-Esto es bastante grande.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo -le dijo, mirándole las piernas.

-No quieres salir a comer, ni a cenar, ni siquiera a dar una vuelta...

Desde luego en sus fantasías nocturnas no hacían esas cosas tan castas. Sere cerró los ojos, al darse cuenta de que se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

-Los dos hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo. Te comportas como una niña.

-Yo no me comporto como una niña. Simplemente creo que no tenemos nada que decirnos. Tú lo dijiste todo.

-¡Levántate y mírame a la cara cuando hables conmigo! -gritó Darien, agachándose para levantarla.

Sere se apartó y retrocedió unos pasos. De forma involuntaria miró sus ojos negros y duros como el diamante. Fue peor de lo que se había imaginado. Se sintió como si la hubiera golpeado un camión y la hubiera lanzado por los aires.

Quería tocarlo. Apretó los puños con tal fuerza que se clavó las uñas en la palma de

la mano.

La tensión entre ellos fue en aumento y el corazón le latía cada vez con más fuerza.

-Con respecto a lo que te dije... -empezó a decirle-. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que yo tampoco tenía claras muchas cosas?

Sere deseaba creerlo. Lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero había tardado demasiado tiempo en darle aquella disculpa. Empezó a caminar.

-Voy a darme un baño...

Darien la agarró del brazo y se lo impidió.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

-Estás tan acostumbrado a decir y hacer lo que te apetece con las mujeres, que has pensado que puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo. Estás muy confundido, Darien.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -gruñó él.

-Pensaste que si me maltratabas iba a acabar arrodillada a tus pies... -le contestó, apretando los labios.

-Eso no es verdad...

-No te creo. Eres arrogante y egoísta. No tienes en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás –le recriminó Sere sin mucha seguridad-. A mí me da igual lo rico o lo poderoso que seas. ¡Yo no consiento que nadie me hable como tú me hablas!

-¿Lo dices en serio? -estirando las dos manos, se las puso en los hombros y se acercó, poniendo en tensión todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo.

Su boca estaba caliente, sedienta y dura. Estuvo a punto de caerse. Le metió la lengua entre los labios de forma muy erótica, gesto que la hizo quejarse. Tenía todo el cuerpo excitado, su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho y su cuerpo se estremecía. Se agarró a él para poder mantenerse en pie.

Pero de repente él se separó, y ella se quedó buscando algún punto de apoyo, porque sus piernas se le doblaron, mientras que sus ojos, completamente dilatados, intentaban salir del estado de asombro. Aquella separación fue tan dolorosa como si le hubieran arrancado un brazo, justo en el momento en que todo su cuerpo pedía más, mucho más.

Se fijó en las manchas que le había dejado en su camisa blanca de seda.

-Tendrás que cambiarte de camisa -murmuró ella.

-La llevaré con orgullo -contestó Darien, lo que para Sere fue una respuesta

desconcertante.

-Cámbiate -murmuró Sere, casi suplicándole, pasando a su lado, en su camino hacia la casa-. Me voy a dar un baño.

-Te veré arriba -murmuró Darien. Sere se puso tensa al comprender el significado de sus palabras. Él también se tenía que cambiar. El armario donde él guardaba la ropa estaba en su habitación, a pesar de que dormía en otra habitación distinta. Su cabeza todavía le daba vueltas. Si un solo beso la ponía de esa manera, Darien podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella, si se lo proponía. Lo malo era que él lo sabía.

Había un taxi en el patio de la casa. Cuando Sere entró en el vestíbulo, una criada le estaba diciendo a un hombre de pelo blanco, con un maletín en la mano, dónde estaba el estudio. El hombre se puso en tensión, cuando Sere pasó a su lado. No obstante, hizo un gesto con la cabeza, para saludarla.

Subió las escaleras y se encontró con Netflye, a quien le preguntó:

-¿Quién es ese?

-Diamante Black, el abogado del señor Chiba.

Sin duda el hombre la había mirado de aquella forma porque estaría horrorosa con la ropa que llevaba. Seguro que no esperaba que la mujer de Darien, fuera temporal o definitiva, llevara ese tipo de atuendo.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de baño, se quitó la ropa. Sentía odio por sí misma y lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse en pie, consciente de la dolorosa realidad. Ella no era nada en la vida de Darien...

No era ni su mujer, ni su amiga, ni siquiera su amante. A lo mejor él tenía razón cuando le dijo que no sabía cómo definir su relación. Quizá se ponía a la defensiva por su inseguridad, y esa actitud era su peor enemigo. Se sintió confusa.

Cubriéndose con una toalla, salió del cuarto de baño y se quedó paralizada en el sitio. Había alguien en la cama. Darien estaba en ella, su cuerpo bronceado resaltaba contra la blancura de las sábanas. Sere se quedó mirándolo, sin apartar la vista de él. Darien sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-No entiendo por qué estás aquí...

-¡_Diamantes_! -exclamó Darien-. ¿Es que no lo sabes?

-Me hago una idea vaga de tus intenciones, Darien -replicó Sere, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para abrirla e invitarlo a marcharse.

-Está cerrada con llave.

Sere se dio la vuelta. Darien le enseñó la llave.

-Es mejor no asustar a los criados otra vez.

-¡Dame esa llave! -le gritó Sere, enfurecida.

-Ven y quítamela...

Sere dudó.

Darien sonrió, mostrándole sus dientes blancos.

-¿No te dije que tendrías que tener cuidado conmigo?

Sere saltó sobre la cama e intentó quitarle la llave. Darien la tiró y le puso sus dos manos en las caderas.

-Sabía que ibas a morder el anzuelo.

-¡Suéltame!

-La abnegación no es un sentimiento que me salga de dentro. Y yo diría que a ti tampoco - Darien la miró, devorándola con los ojos-. Diez horas al día manejando la azada como si fuera un machete. He de confesar que no he visto nunca a una mujer que hiciera tanto esfuerzo para resistir la tentación.

-¡Yo lo único que quiero es no estar cerca de ti! -le gritó Sere, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo a través de la fina toalla que los separaba. Sin embargo, todo su cuerpo empezó a sentir un cosquilleo que endurecía sus pechos y la dejaba casi sin respiración.

-Eso es porque no confías en ti misma -respondió Darien-. Aunque he de confesar que viéndote con esos pantalones cortos doblándote y estirándote, también yo he tenido que luchar por contenerme. Tienes el trasero más provocador que conozco. Y cuando te sacudes la camiseta, porque se te ha manchado, esos pequeños pechos que tienes golpean la tela de algodón y tus pezones...

-¡No sigas! -Sere se asustó al darse cuenta de que la había estado observando.

-Todavía te sonrojas con inocencia. Eso me excita aún mas -le susurró al oído mientras que con un pie echaba la sábana para atrás y con la mano tiraba de ella y le quitaba la toalla.

Sere no pudo reaccionar y, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sobre él.

-¡No!

-Hueles a jabón. Pero aunque estés sudorosa, también me excitas. Me gusta olerte, chuparte, morderte -le susurró con un tono muy sensual mientras le separaba las piernas y se ponía encima de ella, poniéndole en su pubis su miembro erecto.

Sere sintió un fuego ardiendo justo en la boca de su estómago.

-Te está esperando tu abogado -logró decir Sere, luchando por mantener el control.

-Ya se ha marchado -respondió, frunciendo el ceño-. Ha venido sólo a dejar unos papeles, y no se ha querido quedar a comer siquiera -le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

Sere no podía apartar la mirada de él. Sentía los pechos hinchados, los pezones duros, deseando que él se los chupara y se los tocara con las manos.

-Además, nosotros no necesitamos a nadie más. Di algo -la invitó Darien.

Sere abrió sus labios y sólo pudo decir un par de palabras, de tan excitada que estaba:

-Por favor...

Darien acarició su cuerpo, buscando sus pechos. Le acarició los pezones con los pulgares y ella arqueó su cuerpo y se pegó a él, restregándose para buscar más placer. El la besó y la tendió en la cama. Ella respondió con desesperada urgencia. Le acarició los hombros, quejándose de placer y de impaciencia.

-Siempre quieres ir muy deprisa...

Sere dobló su cuerpo. No podía casi aguantar el fuego que ardía en su interior. Se agarró a su pelo y le rodeó el cuerpo con las piernas, invitándole a entrar en ella.

Darien le puso las manos en las caderas. Estuvo dudando.

-No quiero hacerte daño otra vez.

-En mis fantasías eróticas, nunca discutes conmigo. y no me haces esperar -contestó Sere.

El silencio fue como una tormenta. Sere cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? -murmuró él.

-Lo que yo deseo -replicó ella.

Darien lanzó una carcajada y fue metiendo su miembro en la húmeda cavidad que lo estaba esperando.

Sere estaba tan excitada que no podía pronunciar una sola palabra. La penetró suavemente y ella le clavó las uñas en la espalda. El placer era tan intenso que llegó a perder casi la consciencia.

-Abre los ojos -le ordenó Darien. Sere levantó los párpados, pero no pudo resistir mucho tiempo. Porque él entraba y salía con una suavidad que la enloquecía. Después aceleró el ritmo, para luego ir poco a poco más lento. Y ella lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrarse a él y sollozar de placer. Darien continuó, transportándola a otros mundos, hasta que el fuego que atormentaba su interior hizo explosión provocando una oleada de satisfacción.

Agarrada todavía a él, estremeciéndose, Sere le dio un beso en el hombro. Y a los pocós segundos su cuerpo sintió una paz absoluta. Darien se apartó y se tumbó a su lado.

-¿Dónde estás, que no se te ve debajo de todo ese pelo? -le preguntó, apartándole de la cara su pelo rizado.

Le acarició la mandíbula y Sere giró la cabeza, para sentir la palma de su mano. Aquella era la primera vez que habían hecho el amor.

-No puedo parar de tocarte... -susurró él-. Te quiero.

Cuando la abrazó, ella sintió un escalofrío de placer. Le metió los dedos entre su pelo y se sintió feliz.

-Ha sido una muy buena idea darles el día libre a los criados -musitó Sere, sentada en el borde de la mesa, mientras miraba a Darien terminar de comerse el sandwich que ella le había preparado-. Aunque nunca me hubiera imaginado que no sabes ni freír un huevo.

-Pensé que tú sabías cocinar.

-Ya lo sé. Ya ves lo que estás comiendo. Yo como solo ensaladas, fruta y verduras. Cosas que tu cocinero no sabe preparar. Lo que sí hace es un buen café.

-Estás guapísima sentada a una mesa de cocina -le dijo Darien.

Sere se cruzó de piernas y se tumbó de lado, como si fuera una estrella de cine de los cincuenta. Darien sonrió.

-Te gusta provocarme, ¿no?

-¿Te das cuenta ahora?

-Nunca fui muy rápido aprendiendo -murmuró él mientras ella se bajaba de la mesa de un salto-. Espero que no huyas otra vez por la ventana.

Sere se puso colorada, al recordar la forma en que se fue de su casa en Grecia.

-En algunos momentos eres tan silenciosa como un ladrón.

-Ha sido la práctica durante muchos años -contestó sonriendo, sin gustarle el giro que había tomado la conversación.

-¿Escaparte? Conmigo, eso es una forma de malgastar tu tiempo -le informó Darien -. Cuanto más huyas, más te perseguiré. Es una respuesta que no puedo evitar.

-Tú lo único que quieres es alcanzarme para poder decirme lo que piensas de mí por haber huido.

-Y tú sólo huyes cuando estás enfadada conmigo -le respondió-. Pero siempre te perseguiré.

-¿Es una amenaza?

La agarró entre sus brazos.

-Yo ya no amenazo -le respondió con voz suave-. Estoy aprendiendo. Lo único que quiero es conocerte mejor.

La ternura con que se lo dijo casi le rompió el corazón. Estaba siendo muy sincero con ella. En ese momento, se sintió avergonzada, porque ella era la única que se guardaba algunas cosas.

Tendría que repetirle otra vez que ella era la hija de Mamo. Pero prefirió decírselo en otro momento.

El portazo de la puerta despertó a Sere. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó un poco. Vio a Darien a los pies de la cama, con sólo los pantalones vaqueros puestos. Sonrió. Tenía un cuerpo tan espectacular, que le perdonó haberla despertado de su profundo sueño, el primero que había podido conciliar desde hacía tiempo.

La estaba mirando con una expresión feroz. Sere se puso tensa y dejó de sonreír.

Darien parecía estar muy enfadado.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -le susurró.

-Tenía hambre. Bajé a comer algo y mientras bajaba por las escaleras me pregunté qué documentos quería enseñarme Diamante en persona. Y si eran tan importantes, por qué se marchó sin decirme nada…

Sere se dio cuenta del sobre marrón que tenía en la mano. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

-Pero ahora lo entiendo. Diamante sintió vergüenza -continuó diciéndole Darien, con el mismo tono mordaz-. Yo le di permiso para que abriera una caja de seguridad que tenía Mamo, pero no esperaba encontrar nada tan confidencial...

Levantó la mano y dejó caer algo en la cama. Sere lo levantó y su mano tembló.

Era una foto de cuando ella era pequeña.

Darien la miraba de forma acusadora, con los dientes apretados.

-Querías vengarte, ¿no? ¡Estabas dispuesta a esperar que llegara el momento preciso para restregarme por la cara quién era tu padre!

**UN CAPITULO MAS Y LLEGAMOS AL FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA, DE VERDAD QUE DARIEN NO PUEDE SER MENOS CABEZOTA…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La Esposa Secreta**

**(The Secret Wife)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 10**

¿Venganza? Desolada por aquella acusación, Sere reaccionó por instinto. Salió de la cama a toda prisa y se fue hacia donde estaba Darien.

-Olvídalo. Lo último en lo que estoy pensando ahora mismo es en ese cuerpo tan tentador que tienes -le dijo Darien en tono de desprecio.

Sere se sintió desnuda. Agarró la toalla que había al lado de la cama y se la puso encima.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa foto?

Como respuesta, Darien sacó un montón de fotos de un sobre y las tiró sobre el colchón.

-Sere desde su nacimiento hasta los nueve años. Una niña infeliz, a juzgar por las fotos. En casi todas estás llorando y en otras tienes marcas en las piernas de haber sido golpeada –le dijo Darien, apretando los labios-. Me imagino que Mamo se puso muy triste cuando vio todo esto. ¡Tu madre debió de ser bastante cruel!

-Es posible -respondió Sere con un nudo en la garganta-. Ya intenté decirte quién era...

-Y parece que la crueldad la aprendiste de ella -siguió diciendo Darien, sin escucharla, mirándola con ojos lacerantes.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Sólo estabas dispuesta a desvelar tu relación con Mamo cuando Neherenia estuviera delante, para así disfrutar con su reacción.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo nunca habría hecho eso!

-Ni tampoco te molestaste en convencerme de tu verdadera identidad -la condenó Darien, apretando los dientes-. Guardar silencio era mucho más divertido, ¿no?

Confundida por sus ataques, Sere respondió:

-No te entiendo...

Darien se acercó a ella y la agarró por los brazos, forzándola a que se acercara a él.

-Estabas esperando a poder causar el máximo daño. No estabas preparada aquel día en Londres, cuando Neherenia llegó sin avisar. Pero me lo dijiste, lo soltaste como si estuvieras contando un chiste y nunca más lo mencionaste. Es verdad que yo no te hice caso, pero no hiciste nada por convencerme de que hablabas en serio. ¿Qué quieres que piense?

-¡No podía hacer nada para que me creyeras! ¡No tenía nada para demostrártelo! –protestó Sere.

-¡Mamo tenía las pruebas y tú tenías que saberlo! ¡Ni siquiera te importó la posibilidad de que todas estas fotos pudieran caer en manos de Neherenia!

-No se me ocurrió. ¿Crees que yo esperaba que mi padre se muriera tan pronto? -le contestó Sere-. Mamo nunca me comentó la existencia de una carpeta con documentación. ¿Qué hay dentro?

-Toda tu historia, desde que naciste. Antes de ponerse en contacto contigo averiguó todo lo que se podía averiguar sobre ti.

Aquella noticia conmocionó a Sere. Había habido algunos sucesos dolorosos en su vida que ella no había querido contar a su padre. Había querido protegerlo. Sin embargo, él los había sabido desde el principio.

-¿Cómo conoció Mamo a tu madre? -preguntó Darien.

Sere no podía mantenerse en pie durante más tiempo. Se tuvo que sentar en el borde de la cama.

-Su secretaria se puso enferma. Mi madre estaba apuntada en una agencia de empleo temporal. La historia sólo duró unas semanas...

-Porque mis padres murieron y Mamo y Neherenia se convirtieron en mis tutores. Me imagino que muchas veces te habrás preguntado lo diferente que hubiera sido tu vida si eso no hubiera ocurrido.

Era extraño, pensó Sere un poco asombrada, pero nunca se le había ocurrido tal cosa. Lo que sí pensó fue que en aquel momento Mamo no era feliz en su matrimonio. A los pocos días de que ella fuera concebida, un trágico accidente de automóvil les dio a su padre y a su esposa el hijo que los dos habían estado deseando durante tantos años. Un hijo de nueve años que se llamaba Darien.

-Nunca había pensado en ello -admitió Sere-. Pero Mamo no sabía que mi madre estaba embarazada cuando la dejó. Cuando lo supo, ya era demasiado tarde y no pudo ayudarla.

-No, recibió una foto y una nota, que le envió por correo, diciéndole que era padre y que nunca podría conocer a su hija porque se había casado con otro hombre. Pero, cuando dejó de recibir fotos, supongo que no pudo resistir la curiosidad de conocerte y empezó a buscarte.

-Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de mi padrastro. No sabía siquiera por dónde empezar y estuvo a punto de abandonar un par de veces el intento.

-Me debes odiar, tanto como odias a Neherenia, por la vida que te ha tocado -le dijo

Darien. Se apartó de ella, como si ya no pudiera soportar su mirada. Cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se pusieron en tensión.

-Yo no odio a nadie -pero Sere se sintió avergonzada, porque todavía recordaba ocasiones en las que sí se había sentido resentida con ellos. Pero eso fue mucho antes de que conociera a Darien y a Neherenia.

-Mamo no estaba enamorado de mi madre -comentó ella-. Nunca dejó de amar a Neherenia. Incluso aunque se hubiera enterado de que yo iba a nacer, no se habría divorciado para casarse con mi madre. Supongo que ella también lo sabía y por eso nunca le dio una oportunidad.

-Tú tampoco me has dado a mí ninguna oportunidad -se quejó Darien-. Dejaste que pensara que te habías acostado con Mamo. Incluso sabiendo que eso me estaba desgarrando por dentro.

-Yo te he dicho una y otra vez que no éramos amantes...

-¡A pesar de saber que eso no tenía sentido alguno! La única explicación que quedaba para explicar el testamento de Mamo es la que tenemos ahora. Agradecida tienes que estar de cómo te he tratado -le dijo, mirándola con emoción reprimida-. A partir de ahora tengo que vivir sabiendo que he juzgado de forma cínica y cruel a Mamo y que he hecho todo lo posible por evadir la responsabilidad que me pidió que aceptara. Y esa responsabilidad era su hija. Yo le he traicionado.

-Tú no has traicionado a nadie. ¡No sé cómo se atrevió a pedirte que te casaras conmigo! –le dijo, con cierta ansiedad en su mirada-. ¡Sé que lo hacía con buena intención, pero sigue siendo una locura!

-Yo era un niño muy desgraciado cuando los Shiels se encargaron de mi custodia. Ellos me educaron. Sin su amor y cariño, no sé dónde habría acabado. Nunca se puede pagar una deuda como ésa -se puso pálido, apretó los labios y se dio la vuelta. Se fue hacia la ventana y abrió las cortinas, dejando pasar la clara luz de la luna. Tenía los hombros caídos, cargados por la tensión. Fue una sorpresa para Sere descubrir que los años que pasó Darien con sus padres naturales no se podían definir como perfectos.

Sin embargo, recordaba que él había admitido que Mamo era para él más que su propio padre. Sere, a pesar de haber sentido curiosidad, no se lo había preguntado, porque se sentía culpable. Darien había interpretado su silencio como una evidencia de maldad, un deseo de vengarse.

-Lo siento. Puede que tengas razón. Tendría que haber insistido, pero el día que empecé a decírtelo me cortaste y empezaste a hablar de deudas y cosas así...

Darien se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia ella. La agarró por los hombros y la levantó.

-¡Eras virgen! ¡Y habrías preferido morir, a darme el placer de saber que no habías sido la amante de Mamo! ¡Eres una perra vengativa! -la insultó-. ¡Y yo soy un estúpido por creer que eras de otra manera!

Salió de la habitación, dando un portazo. Sere se quedó de pie, con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. Hacía sólo unas horas que había estado durmiendo en sus brazos. Se había sentido tan cerca de él, tan querida. ¿Querida? Empezó a sollozar. ¿Por qué se engañaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué era tan ingenua? Darien podía hacer a cualquier mujer feliz en la cama. Eso era todo. Pero eso no significaba que estuviera enamorado de ella, ni que quisiera continuar casado con ella.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que la información que le había ocultado pudiera afectarlo tanto. Ella había confiado en haber tenido la oportunidad de decírselo, y también había esperado que él no se lo creyera, pero que se disculparía cuando se hubiera enterado de que lo que le había dicho era cierto.

Después de caminar por la habitación durante lo que le parecieron varias horas, Sere trató de dormir un rato, pero no pudo. Encendió la luz de la lámpara de la mesilla de noche y vio que casi eran las tres de la mañana. ¿Estaría Darien dormido? ¿O estaría despierto como ella? Se puso una falda de algodón, se levantó y se fue de puntillas a la puerta que separaba sus dormitorios. La abrió. La luz de la luna iluminaba la cama vacía. Desde la escalera, vio luz en el estudio. Bajó al vestíbulo. Una vez allí, se quedó quieta, dudando durante unos instantes, preguntándose qué iba a decirle, cuando ni siquiera ella podía admitir que estaba enamorada de él...

Seguro que, si se lo decía, saldría huyendo para Grecia. Un hombre que nunca se había enamorado, que no quería asumir ningún compromiso, no se iba a sentir muy cómodo si se enteraba de que alguien estaba enamorado de él.

Sere, con el mentón levantado, abrió la puerta. Sólo había una lámpara encendida, dejando casi la totalidad de la habitación a oscuras. Darien estaba tumbado en el sofá. Se acercó a él y le oyó que decía unas palabras en griego. Abrió los ojos y la miró, con ojos de sueño.

-¿Darien?

Abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces y frunció el ceño. Tenía el pelo alborotado y la barba oscurecía su mentón. Pero fue la desolación de sus ojos lo que conmovió a Sere. Se arrodilló junto a él y le agarró la mano.

-Lo si...

De pronto, se oyeron pasos. Sere se asustó. Netflye estaba en la habitación.

-Estoy cuidando al señor Chiba -le dijo.

-¿Es que está enfermo? -no siguió preguntando, cuando notó el olor a alcohol. Miró la botella de whisky que había medio vacía en la alfombra y comprendió-. Está... está...

-Un poco cargado. Vuelva a la cama -le dijo Netflye-. Yo me quedaré con él.

-¿Hace esto muy a menudo? -le preguntó Sere, acariciando con sus pequeños dedos la mano de Darien.

-Nunca lo había visto antes así.

-¿Qué está diciendo? -preguntó Sere, cuando le oyó farfullar algo en sueños.

-Conejos -le informó Netflye.

-¿Conejos? -repitió Sere.

-Lo llevaré a la cama... -Netflye se acercó, obligándola a soltarlo de la mano.

-Te echaré una mano.

-No es necesario.

Sere retrocedió unos pasos, abrumada por la hostilidad del guardaespaldas. Desde la puerta, lo miró y le dijo:

-No es lo que tú te piensas.

-Yo no tengo que pensar nada, señora Chiba.

Pero en su cara se veía claramente que la condenaba y que se mantenía leal a Darien.

Sólo porque estaba convencida de que a Darien, con su actitud machista, no le agradaría que lo viese en semejante estado, se marchó a su habitación.

Se tumbó en la cama y se quedó mirando el cielo por la ventana. Debía de haber estado muy enfadado para emborracharse de esa manera. Sere trató de justificarlo. ¿No era ella también un poco culpable, por haber traicionado la confianza de Mamo? Porque había accedido a casarse con Darien a regañadientes, y habría huido si hubiera sabido lo que la esperaba a la mañana siguiente de la ceremonia.

¿Por qué se habría emborrachado? ¿Quizá porque se sentía culpable al no haberse portado como debía con la hija de Mamo? ¿O porque se había deprimido al pensar que, si llevaba hasta el final el deseo de Mamo, seguiría casado con ella para siempre? Sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco y se levantó de la cama otra vez. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta de algodón. Después, se fue al cuarto de baño y se cepilló el pelo.

Necesitaba respirar aire fresco. La moto que había alquilado estaba en el patio. No la había utilizado desde que llegó a la casa. A lo mejor una vuelta le despejaba un poco la mente...

Cuando Sere se detuvo a la sombra de unos pinos, todavía era muy temprano. Se comió el bocadillo que se había llevado. Con el refresco y el bocadillo de jamón con tomate sació su apetito, pero no logró saciar el agujero que sentía en la boca del estómago. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por convencerse de que el mundo no se acababa con Darien. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco tenían tantas cosas en común.

Era un hombre dominante, arrogante y adicto al trabajo. Era todo lo contrario de ella. Rico, educado y con ambición. Era más guapo que ella. Además, tenía a un montón de mujeres detrás de él y ella no era una mujer a la que le gustara competir. Ella tenía su orgullo y acababa de recibir un duro golpe. Si Darien albergaba algún sentimiento hacia ella, lo había matado. No tenía sentido concentrarse en los aspectos más positivos de su personalidad. Podía ser un hombre encantador, entretenido e incluso cariñoso. Pero todo eso no era importante. Eso era lo que ella sentía en el corazón, pero no en la cabeza. No estaban casados de verdad. Y aquel acuerdo temporal estaba a punto de romperse.

Cuando llegó a Son Fontanal vio una limusina en el patio. Sere pasó a su lado y aparcó su moto. Se estaba quitando el casco cuando vio a Darien bajar por las escaleras. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Iba vestido con un traje de color crema que resaltaba su piel dorada y su pelo negro. Un aspecto que la hizo sentirse como el chocolate bajo el sol.

La miró con sus ojos negros brillantes.

-¿No se te ocurrió pensar que podría estar preocupado por ti?

-Cuando lo pensé, ya estaba lejos de aquí.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa moto?

-La alquilé el día que llegué a la isla.

-Pensaba que era de alguno de los trabajadores. Netflye se encargará de devolverla. No me gusta que andes en moto por estas carreteras -le dijo Darien. Su cara bronceada adquirió cierta palidez y apretó los labios.

Se quedó mirándola, sin decir una palabra. De pronto, Sere lo entendió todo. Darien no había pensado que ella volvería, pero por alguna razón no estaba diciendo todo lo que pensaba sobre ese asunto.

-Neherenia está aquí. Ha llegado hace diez minutos -explicó él.

Sere se puso tensa y palideció.

-Oh, no...

-He pensado que no tenemos otra opción que decirle la verdad -admitió, recalcando sus palabras-. Tu identidad la conoce ya mucha gente. Prefiero que se sepa la verdad, en vez de que le lleguen a sus oídos medias verdades.

Sere no podía moverse de su sitio. Darien le puso una mano en los hombros y la condujo al vestíbulo.

-¡Díselo tú!

-Esto tenemos que decírselo los dos -le dijo mientras se la llevaba hasta el estudio, antes de que pudiera responder.

Neherenia se levantó para saludarlos, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa. Sere sintió que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro.

-Ven y siéntate a mi lado -la invitó Neherenia, sentándose otra vez en el sofá y dando unos golpecitos en el asiento que había a su lado.

Una criada entró llevando una bandeja con café. Darien se sentó al lado de la chimenea de piedra. Cuando sirvió el café, la criada se marchó y cerró la puerta.

Neherenia giró la cabeza para mirar a Sere y le dijo:

-Yo creo que esta farsa ya ha durado más que suficiente. Creo que Darien ha hecho todo lo posible por explicar lo inexplicable y protegerme. La verdad es que yo tenía que haber hablado con él mucho antes. Nunca ha sido capaz de contarme una mentira si me miraba a los ojos, ni siquiera de niño.

Darien, que estaba poniendo azúcar en la taza, se levantó de forma tan repentina que el líquido se derramó en el plato.

-¿Estás diciendo que...?

-Que he sabido que Sere existía desde hace más de veinte años -confirmó Neherenia, apartando su mirada de Sere-. Tienes que perdonarme, Serena, por no habértelo dicho inmediatamente. Pero supe que eras la hija de Mamo desde el momento en que Darien pronunció tu nombre. Primero por tu pelo y luego por ese nombre tan poco corriente, además de que los dos os comportabais de una forma bastante extraña. Desde el principio supe que no me estabais contando la verdad.

-¿Veinte años...? -repitió Darien, con cara de asombro, mirando a Neherenia.

-Mamo no sabía ocultar sus sentimientos. Se enfadó mucho cuando recibió la primera fotografía de Sere -confesó Neherenia, poniendo un gesto de dolor en su cara-. La encontré en su escritorio, junto a una carta de su madre y entonces lo entendí todo. Aquello me desconcertó bastante, pero al final me preocupé mucho más por mantener nuestro matrimonio intacto. Podría haberme enfrentado a él, pero ¿qué habría conseguido? Sólo que se sintiera culpable. Y yo no quería perderlo. A lo mejor me equivoqué y tenía que habérselo dicho...

-No. Seguro que no se habría quedado contigo -concedió Darien.

-Tenía ya una gran carga sobre sus hombros -Neherenia miró a Sere y suspiró-. Durante toda mi vida he conseguido las cosas que quería sin ningún esfuerzo. Cuando perdí al niño que iba a tener y los médicos me dijeron que era casi imposible que pudiera tener hijos, le eché la culpa a mi marido y lo rechacé. Le dije que quería pasar un tiempo sola y me fui. No puedo recriminarle que se fuera con otra mujer...

-No sabía que Mamo y tú hubierais tenido problemas.

-Eso fue antes de que tú vinieras. Y yo dejé que mantuviera a Sere en secreto, sólo para conservar mi propio orgullo también. Además, sabía que su madre se había casado y por eso me sentía más segura. Los años pasaron y siempre quise conseguir esas fotos. Sabía que Mamo las tenía guardadas en una caja de seguridad.

-Así que durante todo este tiempo sabías que yo existía -susurró Sere.

-Pero nunca se me ocurrió que Mamo te había encontrado. Sabía que lo había intentado cuando eras más joven, pero que no lo consiguió. Un día, hace seis meses, apareció en casa muy contento. Incluso llegué a sospechar de que tenía una amante -Neherenia miró a Sere, con un tono cálido en sus ojos-. Pero me alegra que te encontrara, Sere. Me alegra que estuviera viviendo contigo antes de morir.

Sabía lo que eso significaba para él.

Sere se humedeció sus resecos labios.

-Eres muy comprensiva.

-Los secretos ponen a todo el mundo en una posición muy incómoda -señaló én conozco el testamento que redactó mi marido. Lo que quiero que me digáis es si estáis casados porque los dos queréis, o porque así lo pidió Mamo en el testamento.

Sere tragó saliva.

-Estamos fingiendo...

-¡Y un cuerno! -gritó Darien, mirando a Sere con desaprobación.

-A lo mejor no debía haber hecho esa pregunta -dijo Neherenia, sonriendo y poniendo en la mesa la taza de café-. Pero si pensáis que podéis estar viviendo juntos el tiempo suficiente como para darme un nieto, yo me alegraría mucho. Toda la vida he estado esperando ese momento.

Sere se miró los pies, y se puso colorada. No podía mirar a Darien. Se daba cuenta de lo que la viuda de su padre estaba intentando decirle. Neherenia le estaba diciendo que la aceptaba como una parte de la familia.

-¿Dónde vas? -le preguntó Darien a su madrastra.

-Sólo he venido de visita y para aclarar unas cuantas cosas. En otro momento volveré a Son Fontanal. Por cierto, Sere... -Sere levantó la cabeza, muy nerviosa. Neherenia sonrió de nuevo-. Tu padre convenció a su madre para que no vendiera los retratos que había en la casa. Me encantaría verlos otra vez colgados donde siempre han estado.

-Vaya un repaso nos ha dado a los dos -murmuró Sere mientras veía alejarse la limusina.

Todavía un poco aturdida por aquella sorpresa, Sere volvió a la casa. Y de pronto pensó que si Neherenia lo sabía todo, no había necesidad de seguir fingiendo, ni había que esperar más para conseguir el divorcio. De pronto, sintió que sus piernas no la sostenían. Neherenia había destruido las premisas sobre las que se cimentaba aquella relación.

-¿Cómo le has dicho que nuestro matrimonio era una farsa? -la condenó Darien-. ¿Piensas que era necesario?

-Le dije la verdad. Después de haber sido ella tan franca, habría sido un insulto contarle una mentira.

-¿No estamos casados? ¿No somos amantes?

-¡Tú me dijiste muy claramente anoche lo que sientes por mí!

-¡_Christos_! Creía saberlo, pero ahora no lo tengo tan claro. Es posible que yo haya herido tu orgullo por no haber admitido que eras la hija de Mamo, pero has de entender que era algo increíble -le dijo, mirándola a los ojos-. Está bien, estaba equivocado, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué no me lo dijiste otra vez, cuando ya nos conocíamos mejor.

-Pensé que iba a dar igual...

-¡Pues no habría dado igual, si lo hubiera sabido! -le gritó Darien-. Me quedé destrozado al enterarme del contenido de esa carpeta.

Sere apretó los puños cuando pensó en la posibilidad de perderlo y no volverlo a ver. Se separarían y sería como si las últimas dos semanas nunca hubieran existido. El miedo a no poder controlar sus emociones la impulsó a decir:

-Pero eso no importa ahora. Ya no tenemos que fingir ante nadie. Podemos divorciarnos.

-Pero yo no quiero divorciarme -contestó Darien.

-Yo no voy a seguir casada contigo sólo porque mi padre te lo pidió. Me voy a hacer las maletas.

Salió de la habitación y subió las escaleras como si la estuvieran persiguiendo.

-¿Sere... ? -oyó una voz detrás de ella.

-Yo no me voy a quedar contigo sólo porque me lo pase bien en la cama -lo acusó, antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

Darien cerró la puerta de un portazo y se apoyó en ella, su cuerpo rígido de la tensión.

-Pero esa atracción podría ser un principio, un cimiento...

-Anoche me dijiste que me gustaba vengarme y me llamaste perra -le recordó.

-Pero no fue eso lo que quise decir. Yo estaba... -apretó los dientes-. Yo estaba...

-¿Qué? -exigió Sere.

-Dolido... ¡Me sentí como si me estuvieran arrancando las entrañas! -lo dijo con tal emoción, que Sere guardó silencio-. ¿Cómo te habrías sentido tú? Cuando estaba empezando a sentirte más cerca de mí, me entero que no eres la persona que yo pensaba que eras...

-¿Y todavía piensas que soy una zorra?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no quise decirte eso!

-Pues eso fue lo que dijiste -replicó Sere, levantándose y empezando a abrir algunos cajones.

-Anoche pensé que debías odiarme, y no tengo mucha práctica en expresar mis sentimientos .Yo ataco primero. No he podido pensar con claridad hasta esta mañana, pero cuando me levanté, tú habías desaparecido...

Sere no quiso mirarlo. Se limitó a seguir haciendo con su ropa una pila. Estaba claro que a ella no la amaba, pero que sí había amado y respetado a su padre.

De pronto, se oyó el sonido del móvil.

-¡Vamos, responde! -le dijo Sere.

Darien dijo unas palabras en griego y respondió. Sere escuchó la conversación, a pesar de no reconocer el idioma en el que estaba hablando. No era ni griego, ni francés. Pero en un momento determinado le oyó pronunciar la palabra «Beryl» y sintió que los celos se apoderaban de ella. Se levantó, se acercó a él, le quitó el móvil de la mano y lo metió en una jarra de agua que había al lado de la cama.

-¡Habla con Beryl cuando yo me haya ido, no ahora! -le gritó-. ¡Ojalá el marido de ella os pille a los dos y te pegue un tiro!

Cuando se dio la vuelta otra vez, temblando como una hoja agitada por el viento, el silencio que se produjo fue ensordecedor.

-Beryl y yo lo dejamos hace años, pero somos amigos -comentó Darien, casi como si estuviera conversando-. Si dejé que Mamo y Neherenia pensaran que seguía saliendo con ella, fue porque no quería que me presentaran jóvenes casaderas cada vez que salía a cenar con ellos.

Sere parpadeó y suspiró hondo.

-Los dos querían verme casado. Pero yo no quería. Beryl me sirvió de tapadera, para que ellos dejaran de organizarme citas.

Sere miró el móvil, al fondo de la jarra de agua.

-No debes tener celos de Beryl. Lo nuestro terminó hace años.

-¡Yo no estoy celosa!

-Si tú lo dices... -le respondió Darien-. Pero no sé por qué siempre tengo que tranquilizarte cuando te hablo de otra mujer.

-Porque estaba fingiendo que soy tu esposa. Pero sólo estaba fingiendo.

-Pues si quieres, deja de fingir. Si te marchas, sentiré que mi vida ha dejado de tener sentido.

Sere se pasó una mano por la cara y se dio la vuelta. La miraba con tal intensidad que su cuerpo se estremeció.

-Ya sé que todavía crees que estás enamorada de Haruca -le dijo Darien-. Pero creo que lo podrás superar. No puedo hacerme a la idea de perderte. Lo intenté anoche y al final llegué a la conclusión de que si te quedabas conmigo, todo lo demás dejaba de tener importancia para mí...

Sere se humedeció los labios y esperó, apretando los puños, para no salir disparada y arrojarse a sus brazos.

Darien tomó aire, como cuando un bañista se va a tirar de cabeza a una piscina.

-Estoy locamente enamorado de ti...

-Y yo no estoy enamorada de Haruca. Yo también estoy enamorada de ti. Lo que no podía soportar era la idea de que siguieras casado conmigo sólo porque Mamo era mi padre -le dijo, abrazándose a él y acariciándole los hombros.

Darien la abrazó con tal fuerza que casi la dejó sin respiración.

-¿No te diste cuenta anoche lo mucho que te quería? ¿Por qué crees que me emborraché?

-Nunca podría haberme imaginado que me quisieras tanto.

Darien le levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos para que viera que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad.

-La primera vez que te vi fue como pegarme contra una pared a doscientos kilómetros por hora. Casi me vuelvo loco cuando me enteré de que Mamo y tú vivíais en la misma casa. Te quería sólo para mí.

-Es que te puse nervioso desde el principio -contestó Sere mientras le quitaba la corbata.

-Pensaba en ti todo el tiempo, y empecé a imaginar excusas. ¿No te diste cuenta? -se apartó un poco y pudo quitarle la chaqueta. Cayó al suelo, y ninguno de los dos la miró, porque sólo tenían ojos para ellos.

-¿Excusas? -preguntó Sere, desabrochándole la camisa.

-Excusas que explicaran por qué te habías convertido en la amante de Mamo.

-Como que Haruca era una mala influencia, o que estaba enamorada de él y que por eso me fui con Mamo -le recordó Sere mientras le quitaba la camisa-. Excusas para no acostarte conmigo.

-Pero no te diste cuenta -contestó Darien, mirándola a los ojos, mientras ella le desabrochaba el cinturón-. No podía creer que pudieras afectarme de esa manera. Además, estaba celoso de Haruca. Nunca parabas de hablar de él. Cada vez que pensaba que había llegado a algún sitio en nuestra relación, él se metía en medio.

-Es mi mejor amigo, y nunca ha habido nada más entre nosotros.

El cuerpo de Darien se estremeció cuando Sere empezó a demostrarle de forma más física su amor y afecto. Le habló de la hermana de Haruca, Lita, y la experiencia tan desagradable que había tenido con un periodista que le gustaba.

Le acarició con la mano el pecho cubierto de vello, y también sus muslos, antes de terminar en su sexo. Darien se quejó cuando le puso la mano allí. Después la agarró entre sus brazos y la besó en la boca. Los dos cayeron en la cama. Darien le arrancó la ropa del cuerpo.

Esa vez Sere colaboró.

Horas después, los dos estaban abrazados en un estado de mutua satisfacción.

-Tan sólo hay una cosa que no logro entender. ¿Por qué me dijo Netflye que estabas hablando de conejos?

-Hay dos cajas de conejos en el piso de abajo.

-¿Cómo? -le preguntó Sere sorprendida.

-De esos conejos Sylvac que coleccionas. ¿Recuerdas que te rompí uno? La semana pasada hice una llamada por teléfono y compré la colección más cara de conejos de cerámica que existe en el mundo actualmente.

El rostro de Sere se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-Eres maravilloso, Darien. Debías de estar desesperado para querer impresionarme de esa manera.

-Eres muy diplomática, Sere -respondió, sonriendo-. Seré igual de despiadado. ¿Cuándo me vas a contar qué hago yo en tus fantasías?

-Si te lo digo, te asustarás.

-¿Te dije yo algo cuando me tiraste el teléfono al agua? -estiró el brazo, la agarró y la besó, hasta dejarla casi sin respiración. Sere suspiró de alegría y pensó lo mucho que le gustaría a Darien hacer de gánster.

Fin

**PUES LA HISTORIA ESTUVO PADRE AUNQUE ESTE DARIEN SI SE PASO IN POQUITO CON SERE…. GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO ESTA HISTORIA**


End file.
